Enamorarte de nuevo
by gaby li
Summary: Después de tanto dolor,traición y desamor,serias capaz de confiar y enamorarte de nuevo de la persona que te lo ocasiono? podrías abrir tu corazón a alguien mas y amar de nuevo? oh simplemente te alejarías para así tratar de olvidar?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Sakura **

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, me doy cuenta cuanto he cambiado en todo este tiempo. Ya no soy aquella chica que sonreía todo el día, aquella que veía la vida con optimismo, aquella que tenía sueños y que pretendía vivir un sueño de hadas.

Hoy me doy cuenta que la vida puede ser cruel, que las personas pueden ser más crueles que la misma vida. No puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo la vida cambia de una manera tan rápida.

Cierro los ojos imaginando me una vida diferente, y entonces miles de recuerdos llegan a mi mente como un torbellino.

_**Cursaba mi último año de preparatoria, estaba nerviosa ya que necesitaba tomar decisiones al respecto de mi vida, como a qué me dedicaría y es que la verdad tenía tantas cosas en mente desde ser educadora hasta el modelaje, sonreí ante esa última idea pues no era muy mía sino de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo pues según ella era realmente hermosa y podría dedicarme aquello, aunque para ser sincera no era algo que me desagrada. **_

_**En fin miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que si no me apuro llegaré tarde, así que sin más me despido de mi padre y de mi hermano quién me sonríe con burla. Adoro a mi familia pero mi hermano no paraba de fastidiar me con cualquier cosa y aunque debía admitirlo me dolía su partida pues dentro de unos años se iría pues le habían ofrecido una plaza en uno de los mejores hospitales de Estados Unidos lo cual prácticamente quedaba al otro lado del mundo. **_

_**Cuando llegue a la preparatoria me encontré con varios grupos en la entrada que hablaban entre sí y después de buscar por un rato me encontré con mi prima quien me sonrió de inmediato, movía su mano en señal para que me uniera con ellos y es que ella se encontraba con su novio Eriol Hiraguizawa quien era por decirlo mi mejor amigo, llevaba ya dos años de novios y nada me hacía más feliz que verlos a ellos felices aunque debo admitir que en algunas ocasiones me sentía incómoda y hasta sola pues no era lo mismo salir con ellos. **_

_**-Buenos días Sakurita- me dice Tomoyo.**_

_**-Buenas días- saludo a ambos con una sonrisa. **_

_**-Veo que hoy te has puesto muy linda- dice Eriol con burla, hace que me sonroje un poco y es que he de admitir que estos últimos días había salido con la parejita pero habían incluido a alguien más, un amigo de Eriol el cual comenzaba a llamar mi atención pero me negaba admitir aquello y es que como un chico como él podría fijarse en mí y no es que me menosprecie sino que pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas en China, también era bien parecido podría tener a cualquier chica que él quisiera.**_

_**-Déjate de tonterías- le digo fingiendo molestia lo cual ninguno de los dos me cree- será mejor que vayamos a clases- tomo la mano de Tomoyo pues compartía esa clase con ella pero antes de siquiera dar un paso escucho su voz y me quedo estática. **_

_**-No pensaras irte sin por lo menos darme los buenos días- dice aquel chico que comenzaba a rondar mi cabeza y es que como no hacerlo si era realmente guapo, con su cabellera castaña, su tono de piel un poco más claro que el mío, con un cuerpo bien trabajado hasta para alguien de 18 años, con esa sonrisa que paraliza y sus ojos, en un perfecto color azul y es que ante mi estaba nada más y nada menos que Takashi Li. **_

_**-No te había visto- digo tratando de evitar su mirada a toda costa para que no viera mi sonrojo.**_

_**-Pues ahora ya lo hiciste así que sigo esperando- dice.**_

_**Escucho la risa de mis amigos lo cual solo hace que me sonroje más.**_

_**-Bu... Buenos días Takashi- digo nerviosa y sin apartar la vista del suelo. **_

_**Así no- dice él lo cual hace que levante mi mirada y lo vea directo a los ojos. Señala con uno de sus dedos su mejilla y aunque al principio no entiendo después de unos segundos lo comprendo, acaso pretende que le dé un beso? Pienso y mi sonrojo se intensifica como si eso fuera posible. **_

_**-Quiero mi beso- y me congelo al confirmar mis pensamientos. **_

_**Me quedo sin habla mirándolo preguntándome si en verdad me había pedido un beso.**_

_**-Ya veo que tendré que hacerlo yo- dice y siento de repente sus labios contra mi mejilla muy cerca de mis labios.-Buenos días princesa - susurra en mi oído antes de apartarse, me quedo aún más quieta que hace rato y gracias a Dios la campana suena lo cual hace que Eriol y Takashi se vayan a su respectivo salón mientras yo soy jalada por Tomoyo pues en mi mente solo seguía pensando en Takashi. **_

-Espero que ya estés lista- escucho aquella voz que me regresa a la realidad. No digo nada solo me dedico a mirarlo sin entender cómo era posible que todo haya terminado de esa manera. - Mi paciencia tiene un límite Sakura-. Y sin más sale de la habitación.

Regreso la mirada a mi reflejo y suspiro, ya no podía hacer más por mí, tomo mi bolso y salgo de la habitación y llego hasta la sala donde está tomando un vaso de whisky.

-Estoy lista- digo para atraer su atención lo cual sucede de inmediato, me mira de arriba abajo, sonríe y le da otro trago a su bebida.

Y para eso me has hecho esperar tanto?-

Me quedo callada obligándome a no responderle pero el dolor que causaban sus palabras era como cuchillos atravesando me.

-Aun puedes ir solo- le digo dándome la vuelta para subir de nuevo hasta la habitación pero su mano me detiene pues me toma por el brazo y me hace girar para que lo mire.

-Acaso crees que alguien como tú podrá hacerme quedar en ridículo? Si te dije que irás conmigo es porque irás conmigo así que deja tu dignidad y camina- me soltó e instintivamente me lleve mi mano hasta aquel lugar pues la presión ejercida había causado dolor.

Sin decir nada más tomo mi abrigo y comienzo mi andar hasta la salida y sin esperar la molestia de que me abriera el carro me subo de inmediato.

Solo me dedico a mirar por la ventana, pues prefiero aquello que siquiera mirarlo, siento como lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mi rostro estaba tan cansada de fingir, estaba cansada de todo, simplemente quisiera desaparecer pero era algo que simplemente no podía hacer pues estaba condenada.

_**-Solo será por un tiempo- me susurraba sin despegar su frente de la mía y tomando mi rostro con sus manos. **_

_**-Me harás tanta falta- le digo y sin poderlo evitar comienzo a llorar, siento como me rodea con sus brazos y deposita un beso en mi frente. **_

_**-Eso es lo que menos quiero, hacerte llorar, entiende lo yo me mataría antes de ser el causante de una sola lágrima tuya...- **_

-Pretendes quedarte ahí toda la noche?- escucho de nuevo su voz y me percato que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

El sale del carro y camina hacia la puerta para abrirla mientras yo aprovecho para secarme las lágrimas que aún quedan en mis mejillas pues lo que menos necesito es que se percate que me lástima.

Tomo su brazo y caminamos hasta aquella inmensa casa que pertenece a los Li, al llegar somos recibidos por la cálida sonrisa de Leran Li quien es la tía de Takashi.

-Buenas noches tía- dice Takashi tomando su mano para darle un beso. Leran aparta de inmediato su mano y le sonríe pero no es aquella sonrisa de hace unos segundos sino una fría carente de alguna emoción.

-Buenas noches Takashi- dice y después aparta su mirada de el para dirigirla hacia mí, su sonrisa vuelve hacer la misma y sin esperarlo me abraza, a decir verdad era algo raro este tipo de reacciones de Leran pues desde que la conozco solo se comporta de esta manera con su marido y sus hijos.

Pero sin importarme nada respondo a su abrazo y es que Leran siempre me había tratado bien, desde que la conocí fue muy amable conmigo y me había brindado un poco de aquel amor maternal que había perdido hace algunos años.

-Buenas noches Leran- le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pero mira nada más, si está noche te has puesto verdaderamente hermosa- dice Hien Li, el esposo de Leran.

Buenas noches- saludo de igual manera que a Leran y es que tenía tanto que agradecerles a estas dos personas, me habían aceptado como un miembro más de mi familia sin importarles que ni siquiera fuera de su misma clase social.

Y para mí no hay un abrazo- dice Takashi, no sé exactamente qué había pasado con él y sus tíos sin embargo la tensión podía palparse. Hien estira su mano en forma de saludo. -Adelante- dice sin más Takashi sonríe y sin decir nada más me toma de nuevo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hasta el salón. En cuanto llegamos me suelta sin importarle en lo absoluto nada y se va con un grupo de accionistas, suspiro resignada, trato de buscar a Meiling o Faime las hijas del matrimonio Li pero no las encuentro por ningún lado así que sin más me dirijo hasta el jardín pues este no era mi mundo, me sentía tan fuera de contexto, sentía que me ahogaba.

La noche era refrescante y gracias a Dios me encontraba sola, me preguntaba cómo el amor por una persona podría transformarse en odio, como después de añorar algo ahora solo deseas que nunca hubiera pasado.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí pero prefiero esto a estar adentro y aparentar algo que no es, me siento en la fuente y veo el fluir del agua quisiera que la vida fluyera de tal manera sin ningún obstáculo.

-Es un buen lugar para relajarse- Escucho que dicen sin embargo no reconozco aquella voz así que apartó la mirada de la fuente para verlo. Es un hombre bien parecido, a decir verdad no creo que pase de los 26 años, su cabellera es castaña color chocolate, su piel más oscura que la mía pero lo que más llama mi atención son sus ojos que poseen un color ámbar.

-En verdad que lo es- digo apartando mi mirada de él y regresando a la fuente.

Escucho sus pasos y que se acerca más hasta donde estoy y toma asiento en frente mío, me siento algo nerviosa y no entiendo por qué pero trato de disimularlo así que lo miro directo a los ojos y él sonríe.

-Yo también prefiero estar mil veces aquí que allá adentro- dice y está vez es el quién mira hacia la fuente.

No sé exactamente que decirle pues para mí es un perfecto desconocido y el parece darse cuenta de eso porque vuelve a mirarme.

-Ahora entiendo porque estás aquí, eres tan parlanchina- no sé qué es lo que espera de mi ante ese comentario pero me ha fastidiado y sin decir nada me levanto y me voy de aquel lugar.

Al entrar el ruido me golpea y me aturde, quiero salir de nuevo pero me lo prohíbo y comienzo a caminar entre la gente en busca de... En realidad ni yo misma sé que buscaba.

De nuevo me toman por el brazo y no necesito mirar a la persona para saber de quién se trata.

-Donde demonios has estado?- me pregunta disimulando su frustración

-Necesitaba ir al tocador- dije tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Y crees que yo soy un idiota?- dice y por más que deseaba decirle que si me quedó callada.

-Podrías soltarme?- pedí cansada de todo esto, el aflojó su agarre pero aun así no me soltó.

-No juegues con mi paciencia Sakura- me dice e iba agregar algo más pero fuimos interrumpidos por el matrimonio Li quien pedía un momento de atención para dar una noticia sin embargo no puedo escucharla pues de inmediato soy arrastrada prácticamente por Takashi hacia una zona casi desierta.

-No creas que por estar en esta casa puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres mi esposa y tienes que portarte como tal- su agarre se intensifica y no puedo evitar soltar un quejido ante aquello lo cual lo hizo sonreír. -Buenas sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me desobedeces y sin más me soltó. Me recargo en la pared tratando de tranquilizarme, me miro el brazo el cual luce algo rojo, que si sabía de lo que era capaz? Claro que lo sabía y era por eso que seguía aguantando toda esta porquería, siento mis ojos empaparse pero evitó que salgan aquellas lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte, no tenía otra opción.

Me tomo apenas unos segundos tratando de tranquilizarme y regreso encontrándome a Takashi hablando con unas personas pero me mira y se lo que aquella mirada me quiere decir, sin embargo no tengo deseos de fingir ser la esposa perfecta que vive una vida plena así que me dirijo hacia la barra y le pido algo fuerte, aunque al principio se sorprende el camarero me da lo que he pedido y sin siquiera saber que es lo tomo de un solo trago sintiendo como quema mi garganta pero aquella sensación no era nada comparada a lo que era mi vida así que inmediatamente pido otro.

-Así sigues tomando así en lugar de ver la fuente terminarás dentro de ella- escucho de nuevo aquella voz y al mirarlo me doy cuenta que se trata de nuevo de aquel sujeto de la fuente.

-Otra- digo simplemente sin importarme lo que dijera aquel sujeto pues lo único que necesito es olvidar.

-Hablo en serio- dice de surco pero está vez intenta apartarme aquel vaso lo cual evitó y su mano termina tocando mi brazo por lo cual emito un pequeño quejido.

-Lo siento- dice creyendo ser el causante de aquello, dirige de inmediato su mirada hacia mí brazo y lo veo fruncir el ceño. -Quiero te ha pasado?- pregunta y por primera vez deseo decir lo que me pasa lo que siento quizás a causa del alcohol y cuando estoy dispuesta hablar aparece Takashi.

-Con que aquí estás hermosa- dice quitándome de las manos aquel vaso y dándole está vez un sorbo, no puedo evitar sentir miedo pues sé que él se ha percatado de que estuve a punto de hablar, su mirada me lo dice y el Rose de su pulgar sobre aquella zona lastimada me lo confirma.

-Así que ya conociste a mi adorable esposa- lo escucho decir.

-Así que tu esposa- responde aquel sujeto sin embargo no entiendo nada - Pues no tenía el honor, soy Syaoran Li- dice tomando mi mano depositando un beso, el agarre de Takashi se intensifica ante aquel acto.

Ahora lo entendía todo este tal Syaoran era nada más y nada menos que el primo de Takashi, hijo de Leran y Hien. Sabía que tanto el como como Takashi se agradaban por así decirlo por lo cual no lo conocía, hasta hoy pues está reunión era por él, por su regreso, desde que Takashi se había enterado de su regreso su humor se había vuelto mil veces peor pero quizás esto lo retenía más en el trabajo y evitaba que lo viera menos.

-Sakura- Kinomoto- digo.

-Querrás decir Sakura Li- me corrige Takashi sonriéndome aunque claro esa sonrisa en lugar de emitir calidez demuestra Tolo lo contrario.

-Es cierto- digo fingiendo torpeza- Soy Sakura Li- corrijo y beso a Takashi en los labios, que porque hacia eso? Para arreglar un poco de mi metida de pata. Pero el intensifica aquel beso y lo profundiza haciéndome sentir asqueada por aquello pero como siempre sonrió fingiendo un amor que no siento.

-Pues he de admitir que mi primo se ha sacado la lotería- dice Syaoran y le da un sorbo a su bebida.

-Solo lo mejor- responde Takashi besando está vez mi mejilla.

-Aunque Takashi deberías cuidar mejor a tu esposa, no es bueno que ande por ahí bebiendo cualquier cosa eso podría causar un accidente como el que trae en el brazo- y sin más levanta su copa y se va de ahí sin más.

No puedo evitar pasar saliva pues sé que sé que esto me traerá problemas. Takashi no dice nada y eso me preocupa aún más mas, sin decir nada salimos de ahí no sin antes despedirnos de los anfitriones.

El camino es en completo silencio y pienso en lo que puede llegar a pasar, me digo que quizás esta vez podría ser diferente, que quizás aquello ablande su corazón y sea el Takashi de antes del que me había enamorado. En cuanto llegamos a la casa me bajo del carro aún sí que lo apague, solo quiero salir de ahí pero los malditos tacones hacen torpe mi andar combinado con los nervios y cuando estoy cerca de conseguirlo siento como me jala y me azota contra la pared sin importarle el daño que pueda hacerme.

-Ahora mismo me dirás qué le dijiste a ese imbécil- grita y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor y del miedo.

-Yo... - comienzo a decir pero las palabras no salen pues estoy muerta de miedo- Yo no le he dicho nada- digo muy leve que si no estuviera a unos centímetros de mí no me hubiera escuchado.

-Mientes- dice esta vez tomándome por los hombros- Entonces como sabe de esto- dice señalando con la mirada mi brazo y vuelve aventarse solo que esta vez caigo en el sillón.

-No... No lo sé- digo sin moverme - quizás vio la marca- no quiero llorar pero mis traiciones ojos en cualquier momento brotaran aquellas lágrimas.

-Así que vio la marca- sonríe y esa sonrisa me da más miedo, intento ponerme de pie pero Takashi me lo impide. -Pues le daremos unas mejores marcas que admirar-

No puedo evitar gritar cuando con una de sus manos arranca prácticamente mi vestido y aunque trato evitarlo se lo que viene, siento sus manos rosar mi cuerpo, quisiera decir que me resisto o que le suplico que no lo haga pero el solo el regocija de mi sufrimiento y prefiero no hacer nada, quedarme inerte a pesar del dolor y lo repulsivo que es para mí. Lo siento entrar de una manera tan violenta que ahogó un sollozo, sus manos rosando mi cuerpo pero son como dagas clavándose, sus embestidas son cada vez más fuertes, más dolorosas. Siento como me toma del pelo y me jala para darle acceso a mi cuello y lo siento morder, lamer, gracias a Dios mi tortura no dura mucho cuando lo siento palpitar dentro de mí, me suelta y evitó mirarlo, me quedo en el sillón como muerta en vida y es que realmente lo estoy.

-Había olvidado lo que era echarte un polvo- dice -Aunque para ser sinceros te hace falta ponerte en forma, y sin más desaparece dejándome completamente sola y es hasta que lo escucho cerrar la puerta de su cuarto cuando me vengo abajo y mis lágrimas comienzan a fluir a cántaros. Me dejó caer al suelo y me abrazó a mí misma, me siento miserable, sucia, miro mi vestido o lo que queda de él y trato de cubrir mi cuerpo. Trato de ponerme en pie pues no deseo seguir aquí por miedo a que regrese y quiera repetirlo de nuevo, pero todo me duele quizás por la brusquedad con la que me ha tomado y más lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y un recuerdo me empaña los ojos

_**-Estas segura de esto?- pregunta Takashi y es que después de la graduación había decidido entregarme a él, en cuerpo y alma, no digo nada y solo me limito a besarlo esperando que sea suficiente **_

_**Siento como su mano comienza a rosas mi cintura y poco a poco comienzan a cobrar vida pues suben hasta mi espalda y bajan el broche de mi vestido sintiendo las en mi piel, sus caricias se vuelven cada vez más intensas mientras profundiza más aquel beso. **_

_**Con manos torpes quitó su camisa y me quedo admirando lo unos segundos, él sonríe y comienza a bajar mi vestido dejándome solo con mis pantaletas, no puedo evitar sonrojar sonrojarme pues nunca antes alguien me había visto de esa manera. **_

_**-Eres hermosa- lo escucho decir y eso es suficiente para animarme a tocar su pecho y aquere continuar, lo siento besar mi boca, mi cuello y luego mis pechos sacándome varios gemidos pues aquello era nuevo para mí. **_

_**De un momento a otro estamos en la cama, en arriba de mi y siento rosar su sexo contra el mío ocasionando gemido por parte de ambos, apartó la mirada cuando lo veo despojarse de su pantalón y de su bóxer, siento mi cara arder cuando se desaseo de mi última prenda. **_

_**Siento su piel contra la mía y sus besos sobre todo mi cuerpo. **_

_**-Estas lista?- pregunta cuando está a punto de entrar, mi piel quema de deseo pero soy incapaz de decir una sola palabra por lo cual solo asiento y es cuando lo siento pero no es nada placentero sino todo lo contrario una sensación de dolor se apodera de mi ocasionando que algunas lágrimas broten, es verdad que había escuchado que dolía pero nunca me imaginé cuanto, cierro los ojos de inmediato deseando que aquella sensación pase de inmediato. Takashi se queda unos segundos quieto y después comienza a moverse lentamente queriendo que me acostumbré a él y poco a poco el dolor pasa siendo remplazado por una sensación de placentera y hasta agradable. Sus movimientos cada vez son más rápidos y yo solo se que comienzo a sentir algo raro es como si algo delicioso me acariciara, como si me abrígate y solo deseo que llegue del todo. **_

_**-Mírame- me pude Takashi y lo hago y es cuando aquella sensación inunda mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar gritar de placer, siento como de inmediato él se tensa y gime, segundos después está sobre de mí, me mira y sonríe, sale de mí, quitándose el condón que está pintado con algunas manchas pruebas de mi virginidad, se acuesta aún lado mío y me trae hasta su pecho.**_

_**-Te he lastimado?- pregunta y yo solo niego pues ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida.**_

_**-Te amo- suelto entonces sin importarme nada más. Lo siento tensarse y temo a ver arruinado el momento pero después de unos segundos su cuerpo se relaja y susurra aquello que tanto añoraba escuchar. **_

_**-Te amo...- **_

Salgo de aquel recuerdo cuando escucho el abrir de una puerta y me apresuró a subir a mi habitación temiendo que sea Takashi, aún a pesar del dolor y de cualquier sensación. Llego hasta mi alcoba y cierro con llave, me dejó caer sobre la pared preguntándome donde había quedado todo el supuesto amor que decía sentir por mí, mis ojos vuelven a empaparse pero me niego a derramar más lágrimas así que me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha aunque a pesar de por más que me talle me seguiré sintiendo sucia.

No sé cuánto me demoro pero decido parar cuando mi piel está completamente roja y arde y aun así siento la suciedad en mí . Me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta a lo que se refería con marcas pues en mi cuello sus moretones resplandecen, si tan solo hubiera sido más precavida quizás esto no hubiera pasado aunque siendo realistas a quien quería engañar esto pasaría cualquier día, sin más y diciéndome a mí misma que ya es suficiente llamado por hoy decido irme a la cama deseando escapar y que al despertar solo se tratara de una pesadilla...

Como cada mañana al despertar me siento verdaderamente agotada no solo físicamente sino mentalmente, un nuevo día comenzaba y aunque para muchas personas era la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo para mí era un nuevo día en el infierno. Sin embargo algo nuevo pasa hoy pues Takashi ha tenido que irse temprano al trabajo y pienso que quizás esta vez sea un buen día para mí.

-Buenos días señora Li- dice Naoko quien es nuestra empleada desde hace años, ella quizás sea la única que sabe lo que en verdad pasa en esta casa, en algunas ocasiones ella se ha convertido en mi paño de lágrimas y debo de admitir que sin ella me volvería loca, aunque ya es una señora grande ha sabido ser una gran amiga para mí, en realidad la única pues cuando me casé con Takashi unos meses después Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con Eriol pero ellos habían tenido que irse a Inglaterra, recibí algunas de sus cartas sin embargo estas poco a poco dejaron de llegarme y no por el hecho de que ella ya no me escribiera sino porque era Takashi quien las recibía y quien se encargaba de responderle, me preguntaba cómo estaría? Si alguna vez se habrá dado cuenta que no soy yo la que escribe aquellas cartas?

-Desea algo especial para comer hoy? - pregunta Naoko con una sonrisa.

Suspiro y tomo un poco de mi café - Lo que tú quieras - me limito a decir, ella me mira con pena, asiente y después se marcha.

El tiempo en esta casa se me hacía verdaderamente lento, si tan solo pudiera salir un rato todo sería mejor, había terminado mi carrera en administración e incluso había modelado en algunas ocasiones pero con el tiempo todo eso termino, miro por la ventana el gran jardín que me rodea y a los guardias de seguridad que se encuentran ahí, en realidad los perros falderos de Takashi, si me atrevía a poner un pie fuera de esta casa ellos se encargaban enseguida de volverme a encerrar y de avisarle a Takashi, nunca me imaginé ser prisionera de mi propio marido. Sin nada más que hacer decido regresar a mi cuarto y dormir un poco pero es el sonido del teléfono quien detiene mi andar.

-Señora Li, le llama la señorita Meiling- dice una de las empleadas entregándome aquel aparato.

-Gracias- le digo y la veo marcharse enseguida. -Ahora Meiling- saludo.

-Sakura- dice a forma de saludo- ayer no te vi para nada en la fiesta-

-Lo que pasa es que estabas bastante ocupada con aquel rubio- digo sonriendo pues al pasar para ir rumbo al jardín la vi hablando animadamente por lo cual decidí no interferir.

-Es verdaderamente atractivo y adivina qué, me ha invitado a Sakura- dice gritando lo último ocasionando que me despegue un poco la bocina.

-Me alegra- digo sonriendo aunque sé que ella no podrá verla.

-En fin, ya que ayer no pudimos hablar que te parece si salimos hoy de compras, comemos juntas y charlamos, hace tiempo que no te veo-

Es cierto hace varios días que no nos veíamos y es que antes de salir tenía que pedirle permiso a Takashi, sin embargo estaba cansada de aquello quisiera ser libre, tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Sakura- dice de nuevo.

-Yo.. Yo no sé se- me limito a decir - tu sabes tú sabes que siempre como con Takashi- finjo felicidad al decir esto último.

-Por dios Sakura te aseguro que nada malo le pasará a tu amorcito por comer un día solo-

Quisiera ser sincera con ella, contarle todo que Takashi era todo menos mi amor.

-Estas bien si ese es el problema yo le hablo a Takashi y le explico todo-

Quisiera haberme negado pero en realidad necesitaba salir de aquí.

-Estas buen- digo

Unos segundos después llama de nuevo Meiling informándome que pasara por mí en una hora por lo cual decido ir arreglarme. Gracias a Dios el clima invernal comenzaba a sentirse por lo cual mi blusa de cuello de tortuga no se vería tan mal, si hubiera sido antes no me molestaría que vieran aquellos moretones pero eso ya no era así.

Me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla y unos botines, no puedo evitar mirarme al espejo y las palabras dices por Takashi ayer me golpean "Estás fuera de forma" apartó aquellas lágrimas y aquellas palabras y decido maquillarme un poco para tratar de ocultar toda esa tristeza.

Me amarró el cabello en una coleta dejando que algunos mechones caigan, tomo mi bolso y bajo hacia la sala para esperar a Meiling sin embargo es a otra persona a la que me encuentro.

-Así que de compras?- dice Takashi mirándome de arriba abajo.

-A sido idea de Meiling- digo sin moverme de donde estoy.

-Ya veo, por fin esa chiflada tiene una buena idea, deberías de cambiar tu guardarropas y vestirte mejor no crees? Pareces una andrajosa-

Sus palabras duelen sin embargo no se lo demuestro y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Gasta todo lo que quieras te lo has ganado por el polvo de anoche-

-Mis ojos se empañan pero no voy a llorar solo me limito apartar la mirada y mirar cualquier cosa menos a él.

-Creo que no es necesario recordarte las reglas e iba agregar algo más cuando el timbre suena y unos segundos después Meiling aparece.

-Takashi- dice Meiling saludando él le devuelve el saludo con aquella sonrisa tan falsa. -Sakura- se dirige está vez a mi abrazándome. -Estas lista?-

Asiento y tomo de nuevo mi bolso dispuesta a salir.

-No te despides de mi amor?- pregunta Takashi.

Meiling nos mira divertida cuando me acerco hasta él y apenas le doy un beso pero él lo profundiza y después de unos segundos se separa de mí no sin antes morderme el labio.

-Querrás no me la llevo para siempre- dice Meiling bromeando sonrió falsamente muestras Takashi me abraza por la cintura.

-Nunca permitiré que nadie aleje a mi princesa de mi lado- dice besando está vez mi cuello. Meiling suelta un chillido de emoción.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos- digo separando me de Takashi y tomando está vez del hombro a Meiling para salir de aquella casa.

-Dios Sakura, te has sacado la lotería- dice Meiling.

Sonrió - sí, no sabes la suerte que tengo...-

Llevábamos alrededor de dos horas de tienda en tienda, había comprado algunas cosas, estaba disfrutando de aquella tarde pero no sé mese me olvidaba que dentro de poco tenía que regresar a mi cárcel. Decidimos parar para comer un poco, era un pequeño restaurante de comida Italiana, la verdad es que prefería estos pequeños lugares en lugar a esos tan caros y extravagantes que solía llevarme Takashi.

-Y Faime?- pregunto a Meiling pues a ella no la había visto ayer.

-Ya sabes, desde que tiene nuevo novio no se le ve el polvo- sonrió a ese comentario y me llevo un bocado de mi ensalada.

-Ayer te fuiste muy rápido Sakura, no sé si por lo menos hayas conocido a mi hermano?-

Me quedo pensativa tratando de recordar pues lo que más quería era borrar la noche de ayer.

-Takashi me lo ha presentado- digo recordando aquel momento.

-Presentar a quién?- escuchamos una voz que me es ya familiar y al mirarlo me encuentro con Syaoran Li.

-Me preguntaba a Sakura si por fin te ha conocido- dice Meiling como si nada.

-Ayer tuvimos el honor, puedo?-se dirige a mí y asiento. -Veo que ha sido una tarde de chicas- sonríe.

Asiento sin decir nada pero había algo en este tal Li que me desconcertada quizás era miedo que el fuera igual que Takashi.

-Disculpen- dijo Meiling levantándose cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Me quedo en absoluto silencio concentrada en mi comida pues no tengo deseos de hablar con él.

-Y dime dónde dejaste a Takashi?- pregunta mirándome fijamente.

-Estas trabajando- respondo simplemente el suspira y luego sonríe con burla.

-Ahora se le llama trabajar- dice y no tengo claro que es lo que me quiera decir y pero no deseo averiguarlo, así que vuelvo a quedarme en silencio. -Y dime acostumbra a marcarte para dejar en claro que le perteneces?

Eso sí que me había hecho llegar a mi límite, primera porque él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, segunda porque su voz había salido con burla como si a mí me gustará aquello.

-Quiero te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida?- digo aparentando calma- acaso me ves cuestionando sobre tu vida Li?

-No soy yo el que tenía aquellas marcas- dice esbozando esa sonrisa que ya había comenzado a odiar y estaba a punto de responder cuando la voz de Meiling nos interrumpe.

-A sido Evan, quiere que nos veamos. Syaoran no te importaría llevar a Sakura a su casa?- pregunta y debo decir que aquello me cayó como un golpe al estómago.

-No será necesario Mei- digo fingiendo una sonrisa- puedo irme sola, además Li tendrá cosas que hacer-

-Por mí no hay problema, a menos que Sakura tenga alguna razón para no viajar conmigo-

No puedo evitarlo, lo odio y deseo decírselo pero la mirada de Meiling sobre mí me hace aceptar.

Gracias Sakura, es que si Takashi te ve llegar sola me matará, recuerda que me pido cuidar a su princesa- me hola un ojo, me da un beso en la mejilla y desaparece de aquel lugar.

La risa de Li me enfurece aún más así que me levanto de la mesa y salgo de aquel lugar pero no tarda en alcanzarme para llevarme hasta su carro.

-Deberías apurarnos no queremos más marcas en ese bello cuerpo-

Sin decir nada me subo a su carro no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio quizás con Takashi debía quedarme callada pero si Li seguía molestándote bien podría decirle algunas cosas.

Gracias a todos los santos se había mantenido en completo silencio sin decir palabra alguna, había comenzado a llover y me encontraba mirando por la ventana, adoraba aquel clima, simplemente me recordaba a mi infancia a cuando era feliz. Después de un rato llegamos a mi casa, no quiero que entre porque no sé qué sé que pase si Takashi se percata que ha sido el quién me viene a dejar y sin decir nada me quito el cinturón y estoy a punto de bajar cuando el me toma de la mano sin causarme ningún dolor.

-Ta gusta que te haga eso?- pregunta y no entiendo en un principio hasta que veo que su mirada se dirige a mi cuello y recuerdo los moretones. Acto reflejo me cubro aquella zona con mi blusa.

-Dime Sakura, te gusta?-

Siento mis ojos empañarse y apartó la mirada, que si me gustaba aquello? No puedo evitar sonreír con burla.

-Eres igual que él, cierto? Por eso te cásate con el- suelta de repente y eso me enfurece de nuevo.

-No sé quién demonios te crees Li para tan siquiera pensar que puedes meterte en mi vida, solo eres un niño mimado y egocéntrico, y si quizás perteneces a una de las familias más influyentes y poderosas pero no te equivoques el que este casada con Takashi no me hace igual que él o igual que tú así que métete en tus asuntos y si vas hacerte el salvador de almas en pena busca a alguien más - digo saliendo del vehículo no sin antes tomar mis bolsas, y por cierto para ti soy la señora Li- y sin más me voy sin esperar respuesta alguna, los de seguridad me miran y si sé que no es el carro en el que me fui, ni la misma persona, también sé que esto llegará a los oídos de Takashi pero por hoy no me importaba, porque por primera vez aunque fuera muy breve me había sentido libre...

**Notas de la autora.**

**Hola a todos, para los que ya me conocen he vuelto con esta nueva historia. La verdad es que después de lo sucedido con mi mamá he encontrado consuelo en escribir por eso está nueva historia, sé que aún tengo algunas inconclusas pero en verdad deseo compartir con ustedes esta historia que surgió de la nada en mi mente, es algo diferente a lo que he escrito y espero que sea de su agrado este primer capítulo, como saben deseo saber su opinión al respecto así que espero sus comentarios ya saben que estos motivan a la autora para actualizar pronto, sin más me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana. **

**Gaby Li.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

**Sakura **

_**-Porque no entiendes que lo amo? - **_

_**-Pero él no te ama a ti, abre los ojos - siento como Touya me toma por los hombros obligándome a sentarme en el costado de la cama. **_

_**-Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Si ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de conocerlo- digo evitando llorar pues hoy se suponía sería el mejor día de mi vida, me casaría con el hombre que más amaba pero mi hermano no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión. **_

_**-Sé que piensas que puedo equivocarme por el hecho de que no quisiera verte con nadie- dice tomando sus manos entre las mías - Pero hay algo en el que no me gusta Sakura, sé que algo esconde y sé que si te casas con el estarás cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida, solo confía en mí por favor- **_

_**-No me obligues a elegir Touya- lo miro a los ojos los cuales están cristalinos, solo en pocas ocasiones había visto a mi hermano de tal manera, sin duda me rompía el corazón pero esta vez no podía ceder, así que solté sus manos- porque lo elegiría a el- miro la cara de decepción de mi hermano y hubiera querido hacerlo feliz pero simplemente no podía porque la felicidad de mi hermano sería la infelicidad de Takashi y la mía. **_

_**-Entonces no hay nada más que decir- lo veo ponerse de pie y darme la espalda, me levanto y tocó su hombro para que me mire. **_

_**-Si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad- pido de nuevo pero él se aleja de mí. **_

_**-Me niego a ser partícipe de lo que será tu desdicha, y como lo has elegido a él no hay nada más que puedo hacer así que será mejor que me vaya- **_

_**-Touya- digo tratando de detenerlo.**_

_**-Siempre seré tu hermano pero será mejor que me vaya, quizás algún día regrese y espero haberme equivocado- besa mi frente y sin más comienza a caminar.**_

_**-Touya- comienzo a gritar pero él no se detiene solo sigue caminando hasta que desaparece de mi vista. **_

-Touya- grito sobresaltada, completamente agitada. Me llevo las manos a mi rostro tratando de tranquilizarme pero solo me doy cuenta que estoy sudando, me recargo en la cabecera de mi cama tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, sin duda alguna se trataba de una pesadilla, aunque claramente ese sueño había sucedido esa había sido la última vez que vi a mi hermano desde entonces no supe nada de él, ni siquiera después de lo que le pasó a mí padre, por más cartas que le envié, por más llamadas que hice el nunca respondió quizás nunca me había perdonado el hecho de a ver preferido a Takashi, me imagino lo que me diría si me viera ahora, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso.

Suspiro tratando de olvidar todo aquello, miro hacia la ventana y me percato que aún está oscuro así que decido recostarme de nuevo aunque sé que será muy difícil que vuelva a dormir.

-Veo que madrugaste- dice Takashi en cuanto llego al comedor, me mira de reojo por unos segundos y después regresa su mirada al periódico.

No digo nada aunque eso es algo ya común, así que mi silencio ni si quiera le sorprende.

-Que tal las compras ayer? Espero que me hayas echo caso- vuelve hablar rompiendo aquel maravilloso silencio.

-Bien- me limito a decir y continuo con lo mío.

-Supe que Meiling no te vino a dejar ayer- suelta de repente, se me había hecho raro que esperara hasta hoy para reclamarme pero al final sus perros fieles habían hablado.

-Tuvo un problema así que pidió de favor a tu primo que me trajera- dije evitando su mirada.

-Y serías tan amable de decirme que hacia el ahí?- pregunto y tuve que mirarlo pues no era su reacción de siempre lo cual agradecía.

-Llego de repente- digo y Takashi me mira tratando de ver si digo la verdad después la aparta y parece regresar a lo suyo.

-Ponte hermosa porque saldremos- vuelve hablar y quisiera negarme pues me imagino otra comida con sus inversionistas, teniendo que fingir y hablar con las mujeres de aquellos hombres sobre banalidades. -Acaso no me escuchaste?-

-Necesito saber a dónde iremos, para saber qué ponerme- digo cansada.

-Ponte algo cómodo- dice y sin duda alguna me sorprende- Es que acaso no quieres ir a verlo? - y solo esas palabras me bastan para entender a dónde iremos y sin esperar nada más salgo prácticamente corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

Quizás hoy podría ser un buen día...

Miro por aquella ventana aunque siendo sincera no hay nada que ver más que aquel cielo que por la hora luce oscuro dejando ver las estrellas, era una noche tranquila. Veníamos de regreso a Tomoeda, sin duda alguna me encontraba cansada después de un largo día pero sin duda alguna había valido la pena y es que aunque fueran solo unos segundos con el bastaban para darme aquellas fuerzas que necesitaba y seguir con esto.

-Sera mejor que te pongas el cinturón, pronto aterrizaremos- me dice Takashi acariciando mi mejilla con su mano quizás debería apartarme pero después de aquella visita tanto Takashi como yo regresábamos susceptibles, la tristeza me embargaba a mí y el parecía ser el mismo Takashi del que me había enamorado.

No sé cómo explicar o decir lo que pasó, lo que siento cada vez que esto ocurre, es muy raro, esporádico. Que cada vez que sucede siento como si estuviera soñando. Incluso soy incapaz de hablar, de mantener una sola idea coherente porque parecía como antes cuando no había necesidad de hablar para saber lo que ambos sentíamos. Suspiro y apartó la mirada de aquella ventana añorando de nuevo este día.

Toma mi mano para ayudarme a bajar del avión y no me suelta, ni siquiera al abordar aquel carro, y sin duda alguna sigue siendo atractivo como antes, su cuerpo aún más trabajado, miro su rostro y por primera vez puedo ver cansancio y tristeza aunque claro está siempre aparece en sus ojos después de verlo, no sé qué impulsó me lleva a recostarme en su hombro pero siento que lo necesito, el en lugar de apartarme me atrae un poco más y deposita un beso en mi frente. Llegamos a la casa y me ayuda a bajar, me digo que hasta aquí ha llegado este día y decido subir a mi cuarto sin embargo siento la mano de Takashi sobre la mía impidiéndolo, lo miro y entonces siento sus labios contra los míos quisiera apartarme decirle que me deje pero no lo hago, quizás porque soy masoquista o quizás porque aún lo amo y anhelo que Takashi sea el mismo de antes. Siento como me toma entre sus brazos y comienza a subir las escaleras llevándome hasta su cuarto, me deposita con cuidado hasta me atrevería a decir que con ternura, se recuesta sobre mí y continúa besándome. Quisiera negarme, rechazarlo, gritarle que lo odio pero simplemente no puedo... Poco a poco siento como comienza a despojarme de mi ropa, quisiera decir que se toma la molestia de acariciarme de dejarme a mi acariciarlo, de que me mire o todas esas cosas que desea una mujer sin embargo nada de eso pasa, lo siento entrar y ahogó un gemido quizás por la forma en que lo hizo o porque quizás lo esté disfrutando aunque siento que es la primera opción, siento su vaivén y no lo detengo porque en el fondo lo necesito, no es como lo deseo pero lo necesito para calmar este dolor que siento cada vez que voy a verlo. Lo siento temblar y caer encima mío, me doy cuenta que ha terminado y que yo no lo he conseguido, aunque eso ya no es algo raro. No hay palabras, ni promesa y mucho menos amor, solo somos el, yo y el infierno que hemos construido. Estoy dispuesta a irme pero no me lo permite de nuevo, me acomoda a su lado acurrucándose junto a mí, me digo que solo esperaré un rato pues no deseo dormir con el porqué sé que mañana será otro y que después de esto nada cambiará porque hoy solo ha sido un buen día...

Después de aquellas salidas siempre despierto triste, melancólica pues preferiría quedarme ahí pero sé que es algo imposible, que necesito seguir para que el este bien.

Como lo pensé, la actitud de Takashi ha vuelto a ser la misma, es como si aquello no hubiera pasado nunca y aunque suene cruel es lo mejor.

-Mi tía Leran vendrá hoy a verte, así que por favor vístete de acuerdo a tu clase y ya sabes nada de mencionar de lo que pasa en esta casa- dice mientras sostiene mi barbilla sin ejercer mucha presión supongo para no dejar alguna marca, sonríe y después me da un beso brusco que en lugar de gustarme me lástima.

Y me digo que soy una imbécil por aguantar esto, por ceder en ocasiones por tan siquiera pensar que esto puede cambiar y que algún día podré ser feliz, suspiro y sin tocar bocado alguno decido ir a cambiarme para esperar la llegada de Leran.

-Hola Leran- le digo abrazándola y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura- responde mi saludo.

-Qué bueno verte- le digo señalando uno de los sillones para que tome asiento. -Gustas algo de tomar? -

-Un café- pide y enseguida Naoko desparece.

-Qué bueno que por fin has decidido venir a visitarme- le digo y es que siempre que me veía con ella era afuera de esta casa por alguna razón no le gustaba venir mucho menos cuando Takashi estaba.

Naoko aparece con unas tazas de café y unas galletas y al ponerlas en la mesa enseguida se marcha.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dice poniéndose completamente sería, no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué y recuerdo que solo ha sido una vez la que la he visto de aquella manera, justo al decirle que me casaría con Takashi, esa vez no dijo nada, solo me miraba como si no estuviera de acuerdo con mi decisión pero nada había salido de sus labios, siento su mirada intensamente regresándome a la realidad y me pone completamente nerviosa.

-Dime- le digo tomando un poco de mi café para apartar mi mirada de la de ella.

-Quiero que seas completamente sincera, sabes que te quiero como una hija y que siempre te apoyare- me desconcierta un poco sus palabras pues no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar - Tienes problemas con Takashi?-

No puedo evitar sobresaltarme por aquella pregunta y es que después de años de casada y aparentando felicidad como era posible que se hubieran dado cuenta de aquello. Trato de tranquilizarme para poder responder, la mirada de Leran es más intensa y sé que si no respondo de inmediato dará por echo aquello.

-No entiendo de dónde has sacado eso?- digo como si nada, limpiando con una servilleta mis labios.

-La verdad es que yo tenía mis dudas- dice y en su mirada puedo ver ternura- pero alguien me ha dicho que te ha visto con algunas marcas nada normales- toma mis manos con las suyas y este gesto lo hubiera tomado como una buena demostración de afecto pero sabía lo que Leran buscaba, así que sin parecer obvia aprieto sus manos con las mías evitando así que inspeccione al respecto, por suerte había optado por una blusa de cuello alto así los moretones del cuello no los vería aunque ya parecían simple manchas.

-Leran- digo sonriendo- no se quién te haya dicho aquello pero quién haya sido te ha mentido o no ha visto bien, como crees capaz a Takashi de lastimarme? Llevamos 7 años juntos y de lo único que es responsable Takashi es de amarme- concluyo tratando de creerme yo misma aquello que había dicho.

Leran me mira fijamente y sé que me está analizando, tratando de ver la mentira en mis ojos pero si algo en lo que me había hecho buena en estos años era en mentir.

-Creo que quizás pudo equivocarse- dice sonriéndome y tomando un poco de su café.

Asiento sin embargo quiero saber el nombre de quién le ha dicho aquello aunque creía saber quién era.

-Solo por curiosidad quien te dijo aquello?- tomo una galleta y la muerdo lo más delicado que se pueda.

-No tiene caso que te lo diga- sonríe- ya ha quedado claro todo así que olvidemos el asunto- y sin más da terminado el tema, sonrió aunque por dentro soy un manojo de nervios pues yo sé quién ha sido el responsable de aquello y si había sido capaz de decirle a Leran quizás podría difundirlo a los medios y ahora sí todo se vendría abajo.

Después que Leran se fue Takashi marco a la casa para informar que saldría de viaje y que no volvería hasta la semana siguiente, sabía que tenía que arreglar lo sucedido hace un rato por lo cual le informe que su tía me había pedido que la ayudará en algunas cosas ante esto él no se negaba principalmente porque no llevaba una buena relación con los Li y ante eso no se atrevería a preguntarle a Leran si aquello era cierto.

Al día siguiente me dispongo a ponerle fin a todo esto aunque para ser sincera no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba el tal Li, lo más conveniente sería ir a casa de Leran y buscarlo solo esperaba en verdad encontrarlo ahí.

Me decido ir justo a la hora de la comida arriesgándose que no se encontrará ahí, aunque según Meiling siempre iba a comer a casa solo esperaba que está vez no fuera la excepción.

-Buenas días Señora Li- me dice una de las empleadas de aquella casa a la cual le sonrió.

-Se encontrará Leran?- pregunto de inmediato.

-La señora Li no se encuentra- dice ofreciéndome un vaso de agua, es raro venir a ver a una señora Li, cuando tú eres otra señora Li y es que el papá de Takashi era hermano de Hien aunque habían muerto en un raro accidente, era lo único que sabía pues para Takashi el tocar aquel tema era un tabú.

-Ya veo- digo - Faime o Meiling estarán?- cuestionó de nuevo a lo cual niega.

-La familia Li han decidido salir a comer fuera- dice, entonces el tampoco se encontraba, así que me resigno solo esperaba poder tener otra oportunidad y evitar aquello, tomo mi bolso y me pongo de pie dispuesta a marcharme.

-Y acaso a mí no quieres verme- dice de pronto aquella voz que comienza a tornarse familiar para mí, lo miro y el me mira a mi sonriendo.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- le digo y es que no quiero parecer tan obvia sin embargo él lo evita.

-Porque te vas? - pregunta.

-La señora Li ha venido a buscar a su madre y a las señoritas- responde la empleada llevándose aquel vaso con agua y dejándonos solos.

Sé que es el momento así que sin más me acerco hasta él y lo miro fijamente, me siento un poco aturdida al hacer aquello pues él también me mira logrando ponerme nerviosa y es que debía admitir que es un hombre atractivo pero algo me decía que no era mejor que su primo.

-Si he venido hasta aquí es para hablar contigo- le digo pero él no parece sorprendido por el contrario parece que esperaba mi visita.

-Dime- dice sin apartarse ni un poco y su mirada se intensifica.

-Porque le has dicho toda esa bola de mentiras a tu madre?- cuestione hablando lo más bajo que pude pues a pesar de que estábamos solos uno nunca debía fiarse de nadie y gracias a que nos encontrábamos relativamente cerca él pudo escucharme.

-Y acaso mentí?-

-Por supuesto que mentiste. Takashi sería incapaz de ponerme una mano encima-

-Repite eso hasta que tú te lo creas-

Suspiro frustrada y es que era capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, me alejo un poco de él dándole la espalda para calmarme un poco así que tratando de sonar más tranquila vuelvo hablar de nuevo.

-Yo solo he venido a pedirte que no le digas a nadie más lo que creíste ver- Entonces sus facciones se contraen y se pone completamente serio.

-Porque?- cuestiona separando la distancia de ambos por lo cual retrocedo un poco. -Dime- Sakura porque?- y no sé qué decir, de pronto me he quedado sin ideas, sin palabras pues me pierdo un poco en su mirada sin embargo me obligó a regresar a la realidad.

-Porque...- tartamudeo.

-Dime- exige y no entiendo nada, porque deseaba meterse donde nadie lo llamaba? Porque no sé buscaba algo mejor que hacer y a mí me dejaba tranquila?

-Porque yo te lo pido- suelto de repente y parece que aquello es suficiente pues sus facciones se relajan un poco y se aleja de mí.

Lo veo llevarse una de sus manos a su cabello, luce pensativo y sé que en verdad está pensándolo, de repente vuelve a mirarme y sonríe.

-Lo haré solo con una condición- dice y como dije él no era mejor que Takashi. Me cuestione en que era lo que podía pedir, dinero? Para que si el tenia de sobra además nunca podría dárselo pues yo dependía de Takashi? A decir verdad no podía darle nada.-Quiero tener una cita contigo- suelta de repente descolocándome por completo, acaso había escuchado bien? El quería tener una cita conmigo?.

Me toma unos segundos recuperarme de aquello y la rabia me llega de pronto y es que como pedía aquello? Quizás solo deseaba burlarse de mi o peor aún ocasionar más problemas porque si Takashi se enteraba de aquello me iría mucho peor que el que se filtrara aquella información.

-Acaso estás loco?- le digo. - acaso no entiendes lo que me pides? Soy una mujer casada y si esto es para burlarte de mí o para que tú primo se entere, no caire en tu juego- enojo es poco lo que siento, rabia es la que me inunda

-Sakura- yo no- comienza a decir pero evitó que continúe.

-Si quieres contarle a alguien más lo que has visto no te detendré, solo después de eso déjame en paz- y sin más me voy de ahí, he de admitir que me siento decepcionada por un momento creí que él podría ser diferente, que al haberle dicho a Leran es porque en verdad deseaba ayudarme pero que equivocada estaba.

Todas las mañanas leía los periódicos esperando que la bomba estallara pero nada de eso pasaba? Me preguntaba si quizás por alguna razón no la haya publicado o quizás le pedían pruebas pues muchas veces la palabra no vale aunque siendo un Li le crearían aunque todo fuera una vil mentira.

Por suerte y el único consuelo que me quedaba de aquí a lo que la bomba explotara es que Takashi aún no regresaba, no sabía exactamente a dónde había ido ni a qué y aunque prácticamente me encontrará encerrada era como si estuviera libre.

El golpeteo a mi puerta me trae de nuevo a la realidad, sé que se trata de Naoko así que sin más le digo que pase quizás veía a anunciarme que la cena está lista o algo así. Apartó mi mirada de la venta y la enfoco en ella la cual me sonríe tiernamente.

-Tiene visitas- dice aunque no tengo idea de quién pueda tratarse, Leran y sus hijas me habían visitado ayer por la tarde, dudaba que se tratara de ellas o de alguien más pues a decir verdad no conocía a nadie más aquí, quizás se les había olvidado algo y solo venían a recogerlo, sin más decido ir hasta la sala para averiguar qué es lo que se les ha olvidado pero al llegar no son ellas con las que me encuentro, si es un miembro de la familia Li pero es al miembro que menos quiero ver en estos momentos y es que ahí se encontraba Syaoran Li, sentado en mi sofá tomando una taza de café y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y molestarme pues él no era bienvenido en mi morada.

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- cuestionó de inmediato pero él no parece sorprendido por mi llegada ni por el tono de mi voz que es más fuerte de lo usual.

Me mira y de nuevo aquel nerviosismo se apodera de mí, lo veo suspirar y ponerse en pie, se acerca hasta mi apenas unos pasos.

-Lo siento- suelta de repente y admito que eso no me lo espera. -Me he portado como un patán desde que nos conocimos y no he sido justo contigo, quisiera remediar todas estas molestias que te he causado, claro si tú me lo permites-

Lo miro tratando de encontrar la mentira en sus palabras pero no veo absolutamente nada, aun así me digo que miente y es que como confiar después de todo el daño que me han hecho? Quizás él no sea el responsable pero desde el principio me ha demostrado que es igual que Takashi.

-Que pretendes Li?- digo sintiéndome vulnerable.

-Solo quiero que me dejes ser tu amigo- dice sin más, siento un escalofrío recorrer me, sus palabras retumban en mi mente taladrando me.

-Ni siquiera me conoces- digo - No tenías ni idea de mi existencia hasta hace un par de días y quieres ahora ser mi amigo? Así como si nada?-

-Quizás tengas razón pero hay algo en ti- siento como se acerca a mí pero no me apartó - Llámame loco pero crees en el destino?- suelta.

Que si creía en el destino? Por supuesto que no, a decir verdad tú marcas tu propio destino sino miren me a mí.

-Que pretendes con todo esto? Acaso planeas vengarte de Takashi por algo? Porque si es así yo no estoy para eso?- digo sentándome está vez yo en el sillón.

-Porque te cuesta tanto creerme?-

Lo miro fijamente, quisiera descubrir si en verdad mentía pero en sus ojos no veía rastro alguno sin embargo estaba tan lastimada que no podía confiar en nada.

-Apenas te conozco Li, como pretendes que confíe en ti si desde el primer día que te vi solo te has dedicado a causarme problemas-

-Puede que no haya hecho lo correcto sin embargo sabes que no miento sobre aquello que vi, deberías de hacer algo al respecto. Takashi no puede seguir lastimándote-

-Basta- digo y enseguida se calla, me pongo de pie y me acerco hasta el- acaso yo te he dicho que ha sido Takashi quien me ha lastimado? Y que necesito que alguien me proteja? No te confundas Li,y que te quede algo bien claro si alguna vez necesito que alguien me proteja recuerda que tengo marido así que te pido que te retires y a tu petición por supuesto que no, no quiero nada contigo, ya sabes dónde está la salida- y sin más me marcho de ahí pero su mano sujeta la mía antes de cumplir mi propósito.

-No te desatascos tan fácil de mi- dice, siento algo raro en el estómago pero le hago caso omiso solo lo miro, no digo nada más y está vez si salgo de ahí. Trato de controlar mi respiración en cuanto llego a mi cuarto, me recargo en la puerta. Porque demonios Li quería meterse en mi vida? Ya tenía suficiente con lo que vivía para que él quisiera venir y complicarla más...

El transcurso de los días, la paz y el silencio que me rodea era reconfortante aunque nada dura para siempre. Parecía que por fin Li había entendido, no lo había visto desde entonces y tal parecía que había decidido no decir nada al respecto lo cual sin duda agradecía. Takashi había regresado de su viaje, así que mi ratito de libertad había terminado.

Terminaba de arreglarme pues Leran nos había invitado a cenar, no solíamos hacerlo tan seguido o muchas veces Takashi desistía inventando otra cosa aunque creo que está vez a aceptado porque quiere presumir la compra de una empresa, no sé muy bien al respecto, solo lo había escuchado.

-Buenas noches- saludo a todos los presentes.

-Oh Sakura- se acerca hasta mi Faime y me abraza. - Quiero presentarte a mi novio, Yukito Sujishiro- el aludido extiende su mano para saludarme.

-Un placer- le digo a forma de saludo pero su mirada se queda fija en mí.

\- Disculpa pero no te he visto en otro lado?- al igual que él lo miro pero su rostro no me es familiar.

-Como no la vas a conocer Yuki, si es la esposa de Takashi uno de los empresarios más famosos de todo China- suelta Faime.

El me mira un rato más y después asiente. -Seguro debe ser por eso-

La verdad es que aquello me desconcierta un poco pero decido no tomarle importancia pues Faime tenía razón.

Recorro la sala con la mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos ámbar que me miran fijamente, lo miro de reojo y me percato que toma un vaso de wiski, plática con su padre y con Takashi quien habla animadamente seguro ya presumiendo su nueva adquisición, decido no tomarle importancia y llego hasta donde Meiling quien esta entretenida con su celular, tecleando a una velocidad increíble.

-Evan?- pregunto a lo cual ella asiente.

-Ha salido de viaje y por eso no ha podido venir- dice escribiendo un par de palabras y luego apartando aquel aparato. -Gracias a Dios la tecnología ha avanzado tanto que puedo hablar y verlo diario-

Solo me limito asentir pues no sé exactamente que decir ya que no entendía en realidad eso de la tecnología, es decir sabía manejar aquellos aparatos pero con el paso del tiempo había evolucionado tanto y me era difícil entenderlos, eso y sumándole que no tenía acceso a ningún aparato de estos.

-Sabes aun lo que no entiendo? -

Niego bebiendo un poco de mi copa.

-No entiendo porque tú no tienes un celular, nuestra familia es la número uno en telecomunicaciones y dispositivos móviles, es absurdo que siendo la esposa de Takashi no tengas un teléfono-

La miro y sé que tiene la absoluta razón, aunque claro sabía la respuesta pero ella no.

-La tecnología y yo no somos compatibles- sonrió- Takashi ha insistido tanto en que use un celular pero no le veo caso alguno, además que nunca salgo de casa-

-Pero...- no termino de hablar pues Leran nos interrumpe informándonos que la cena está lista.

Takashi se acerca hasta mí y me toma del brazo no sin antes depositar un beso en mis labios, escucho suspirar a Faime y decir algo de que somos adorables.

-Quisiera que brindáramos está noche por la compañía de Takashi y Sakura, esperemos que se vuelva a repetir- dice Hien pues como dije no solíamos venir muy seguido.

-Y cuéntanos Takashi como le hiciste para adquirir aquel negocio?- pregunta Li mirando a Takashi.

-No ha sido fácil, pero al final lo he conseguido- suelta Takashi- supe que tú también la querías pero no conseguiste el negocio- sonríe burlón.

-Sea como sea celebremos que ODS por fin es nuestra- suelta de pronto Hien pero con solo escucha aquel nombre me sobresalto y comienzo a toser.

-Estas bien Sakura?- pregunta Leran.

-Compraste la compañía ODS?- le pregunto a Takashi quien me mira fijamente y sé que quiere que me calle pero no puedo. -Como fuiste capaz de hacerlo?- sigo hablando ahora sí completamente exaltada.

-Pasa algo Sakura?- pregunta está vez Hien.

-No pasa nada, es sólo un malentendido- dice Takashi tomándome de la mano y ejerciendo un poco de presión que podría ser confundido con una caricia.

-Acaso tú conoces esa empresa Sakura?- me pregunta Hien y aunque siento la presión de la mano de Takashi sobre la mía está vez no estoy dispuesta a callar.

-ODS no solo es una empresa cualquiera, sus principales funciones son erradicar la pobreza en todas sus formas y en todas partes, lograr la seguridad alimentaria, mejorar la nutrición y promover la agricultura sostenible, asegurar una vida sana y promover el bienestar de todos, entre otras más- digo desesperada, que como sabía eso? Fácil con mi hermano Touya habíamos colaborado con aquella empresa y el saber que Takashi la había comprado seguro para derrumbarla pues se encontraba en una zona por decirlo así buena para algún centro comercial me partía el corazón, era lo único que me quedaba de mi hermano, aún contribuía con ella era la única forma de sentirme cerca de el por eso no podía permitir aquello.

-Pero Takashi tu nos habías dicho que era una simple empresa de dentífricos, por eso no querías que nadie llevará esa cuenta? - dice Hien furioso.

Y conociendo a los Li sé que ninguno de ellos hubiera hecho aquello pues a pesar de tener todo el dinero del mundo era una familia bondadosa, siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás.

-Ahora entiendo porque no quisieron atenderme y su negativa fue enseguida antes de permitirme siquiera ver su giro- dice esta vez Li.

-Si me dejaran explicar- dice Takashi- Ni yo mismo tenía idea de todo lo que acaba de decir Sakura, creo que al igual que ustedes he sido engañado por mi gente pero prometo que lo solucionare- dice esto último mirándome y depositando un beso en mi mejilla, tratando de aparentar la calma que no tenía.

-Espero que así sea, porque de ante mano sabes que no invertiremos ni un centavo-

Takashi asiente y sin más la cena continúa, mentiría si dijera que la tensión no era casi Palpable que en cuanto apenas termino todo salimos practícame te corriendo.

No sabía lo que me esperaba al llegar a casa, Takashi estaba en completo silencio pero su mirada más oscura me decía que esto me saldría caro, quizás debí esperar y hablar con él en la casa pero al escuchar eso no pude evitar sobresaltarme además que por más que hubiera tratado de evitar un escándalo él no me hubiera escuchado.

En cuanto llegamos salgo corriendo del vehículo y subo a una velocidad increíble a mi cuarto creyendo que solo quizás por esta noche Takashi tomaría de la mejor manera lo que había pasado pero aquello no sucede pues en cuanto estoy a punto de cerrar él llega hasta ahí y avienta la puerta para A entrar. Me toma por el pelo causándome un gran dolor, de mi boca sale un quejido por la acción, llevo mis manos hasta las suyas tratando de quitarme lo de encima inútilmente. Lo miro y su rostro está lleno de furia, siento un escalofrío recorrer me pues no sé qué vaya a ser capaz de hacerme. Me jala un poco más el cabello para que lo mire y sus ojos más oscuros me miran con odio.

-Eres una maldita- me dice soltando me y no me recupero de aquello cuando siento como su mano se estampa contra mi mejilla descolocándome y haciéndome caer al suelo.

El impacto de los golpes ha sido duro pero me rehusó a quejarme, siento como algo comienza a escurrir de mi labio y no es necesario mirar para ver de lo que se trataba. No me da tiempo siquiera de sentir realmente el dolor cuando me levanta del suelo presionando mis brazos causándome un gran dolor, me muerdo el labio evitando soltar algún quejido pero no puedo más cuando sus brazos se cierran más contra mí.

-Estas contenta infeliz, por tu culpa me he quedado sin aquel negocio- me grita y cierro los ojos como si aquello fuera mi barrera para protegerme de un momento a otro me suelta pero no es de una manera delicada sino que me estrelló contra uno de los muebles pegándome a un costado, ocasionando que el aire se me fuera por unos segundos.

-Ahora si no dices nada- grita - y me toma de nuevo del cabello, veo como levanta su mano dispuesto a pegarme de nuevo y no aguanto más.

-Para- digo- no más- y estoy a punto de llorar pero no aguanto más.

El me suelta, lo veo como se toma por el pelo, me mira y susurra algo que soy incapaz de entender.

Me alejo un poco de él, arrastrando prácticamente temiendo que comience de nuevo.

-Esto no se queda así- dice sin más y el miedo se apodera de mi pues se a lo que se refiere y quiero apartar la distancia que acabo de marcar y detenerlo pero ni siquiera puedo ponerme en pie.

-Por favor- le gritó pues sé que sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de abrir tu boca- dice y se marcha. Escucho como le pone llave a mi habitación y no aguanto más las lágrimas comienzas a brotar de mis ojos, como puedo llego hasta la puerta recargando me en ella.

-Takashi- comienzo a gritar mientras golpeó la puerta. -Takashi, por favor Takashi...por favor- pero él no responde.

-Estas puerta no se abre hasta que yo regrese- lo escucho decir y la desesperación se apodera de mí, comienzo a golpear la puerta sin importarme lastimarme.

-Takashi...-.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera sé si había habían pasado días, solo sé que deseaba morirme, me encontraba aún en el suelo, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de moverme, me sentía tan miserable, humillada, poca cosa, sentía que no valía nada. Por más que lo había llamado y que había pedido ayuda nadie había venido. Ya no lloraba ahora solo estaba llena de odio hacia Takashi pero principalmente hacia mí. Quisiera desaparecer dejar de existir, de sufrir y entonces aquella idea pasa por mi cabeza, recuerdo que aún tengo aquellas pastillas para dormir y eso era lo que quería, dormir.

Como puedo llego aquel buró, en el transcurso encuentro mi reflejo con el espejo, y en efecto me miro tan miserable como me siento, ha sido un pequeño corte el que tengo en el labio, un moretones en mi mejilla lo único que puedo ver a simple vista, las costillas me duelen, a decir verdad todo me duele, incluida el alma.

Encuentro aquel frasco y lo tomo entre mis manos, leo la etiqueta y enseguida regreso la mirada a mi reflejo y no necesito pensarlo más, sin importarme nada vacío todo su contenido en mi boca y tomo un poco de agua, regreso hasta mi posición en el suelo haciéndome un ovillo.

No quiero pensar en nada solo en que por fin seré libre y con ese pensamiento siento como poco a poco mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, por fin seré libre...

**Notas de la autora **

_**Hola a tod s, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, me cuesta imaginar tanta violencia sin embargo sabemos que esto es algo que pasa a diario. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que disfruten el capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios, ha saben que estos ayudan a motivar a la autora actualizar pronto. **_

_**Muchas gracias también por su apoyo con respecto a lo de mi mamá. Sin más deseo que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y ya saben espero sus comentarios. **_

_**Cuídense mucho. **_

_**Gaby Li. **_


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

**Sakura **

_**-No lo entiendes Takashi?- grito, la desesperación de saber lo que estaba pasando me estaba consumiendo. **_

_**-Tranquila mi amor, te aseguro que todo estará bien?- habla Takashi quien parece tan tranquilo **_

_**-Y si no es así, que va a pasar? - **_

_**-Sakura- **_

_**-Touya, él ni siquiera lo sabe, no responde mis llamadas- **_

_**-Ven aquí- siento como me rodea con sus brazos y me atrae hacia él, deposita un beso en mi frente y continua abrazándome. **_

_**-Tengo miedo- suelto de repente y es que a quien no le da miedo perder a sus seres queridos- **_

_**-Tienes que tranquilizarte, tú sabes que esto no te hace ningún bien- **_

_**-No quiero que nada le pase- susurró está vez ocultando mi rostro en su pecho sintiendo como mis lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su camisa. **_

_**-Nada le pasará ni a él, ni a ti, escúchame Sakura no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera yo te lastime nunca...-**_

Intento abrir mis ojos pero estos vuelven a cerrarse, es como si alguna fuerza impidiera tal acción. Mis ojos pesan y cada vez que trato de repetir esa acción el resultado es el mismo es como si alguna extraña fuerza me impidiera abrirlos lucho por conseguirlo y salir de ese mar de sueños que me ahogaba pero no puedo, tampoco me encuentro muy cuerda para pensar e impedirme tal cosa, es como si solo mi subconsciente tratara de pensar pero también sé encuentra en una batalla pues no logra entender nada de lo que al cerrar los ojos ve, así que sin luchar más me doy por vencida y me entrego a esa oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa solo sé que al intentar de nuevo abrir mis ojos estos por fin ceden pero la luz me deslumbra y me hace que vuelva a cerrarlos, poco a poco comienzo abrirlos de nuevo tratando de habituarme hasta que por fin logro mi cometido.

Me encuentro algo perdida e incluso confundida, la luz solo me molesta un poco pero me ayuda a ver lo que hay a mi alrededor, me encuentro con unas paredes pintadas en un color marfil y con algunos muebles como un tocador y un armario de caoba lo cual me indica que me encuentro en mi habitación. Trato de levantarme para poder sentarme pero mis brazos no resisten mi peso y me hacen caer a mi cama, el impacto a pesar de ser leve causa un gran dolor es entonces que me doy cuenta de lo cansada y dolorida que en verdad estoy, es como si alguien me hubiera dado una pali... Y es entonces como los recuerdos llegan a mi mente como un torbellino, las imagines de Takashi golpeándome, de a ver estado suplicándole que me dejara salir y por último aquel frasco de pastillas... Intento levantarme de nuevo ejerciendo mucha más fuerza ocasionando un dolor tremendo en uno de mis brazos el cual miro de inmediato solo para darme cuenta que me han canalizado y que el suero se encuentra arriba de mi con algunos frascos más.

Que había hecho? Esa pregunta inunda mi mente y aún sin importarme logro sentarme. Me siento miserable, como había sido capaz de querer huir? tanto esfuerzo lo iba a tirar por la borda? solo había pensado en mí y no me había importado nada más, no quería pensar en porque lo había hecho sino en que había sido una cobarde.

-Necesito verlo- susurró y comienzo a quitarme aquellos aparatos que me monitorean y que apenas me doy cuenta que tengo, no puedo evitar soltar un grito de frustración pues mis manos no coordinan, incluso diría que en lugar de ayudar estorban pero me digo que yo soy la torpe y estoy a punto de cumplir con mi objetivo cuando un par de manos me detienen, las miro para saber de quién se trataba y me encuentro con dos mujeres vestidas completamente de blanco, una me sostiene de las manos mientras la otra inyecta algo en una de las mangueras, siento un tirón que causa cierto dolor y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Suéltenme- grito pero me siento tan cansada para luchar pero me digo que debo hacerlo necesito saber qué está bien que mis acciones no han traído consecuencias pero el cansancio cada vez es más fuerte y mis ojos quieren volver a cerrarse.

-Suéltenme- digo de nuevo pero más débil que incluso creo no me han escuchado poco a poco mis ojos se cierran de nuevo e incluso olvidó lo que deseo y me entrego de nuevo aquella oscuridad.

-Despierta- escucho que susurran pero me niego abrir mis ojos -Despierta- dicen de nuevo y aquella voz me da miedo, siento que conozco al dueño de esa voz tan profunda pero no quiero abrir mis ojos.

-Despierta Sakura- y sé que si no hago lo que pide seguirá insistiendo así que abro mis ojos y de nuevo la luz me da de lleno, trato de ubicar al dueño de esa voz topándome con el rostro de Takashi. - Vaya creí que está vez si te habías muerto-

Las palabras de Takashi duelen, incluso más que los golpes que me ha dado, lo miro pero no le digo nada.

-Así que ahora a la señora le gusta tomar pastillas- lo veo caminar alrededor mío, creería en su aparente calma sino fuera por esa sonrisa que esboza al final- De saber qué lo que querías era matarte me hubieras dicho antes y ya hubiera visto cómo ayudarte no que me has hecho gastar una cantidad absurda solo porque la señora decidió que ya no quería vivir-

Mis ojos se empañan pero parpadeo un par de veces queriendo apartar aquellas lágrimas.

-No te pedí que me salvaras- digo tratando de sentarme y aunque dolía no lo demostré ya no le regalaría más placer a Takashi de verme sufrir.

-Aunque no te guste a ti eres mi esposa y que clase de marido sería sino te ayudo?- su sonrisa burlona se intensifica.

-Solo de la clase que golpea y maltrata a su mujer, quizás seas un animal, no eres peor porque ni un animal es capaz de eso- no sé qué me llevo a decir aquello usualmente solía quedarme callada al escuchar sus insultos o cualquier cosa dirigida a mí, quizás fuera a causa del medicamento. Lo veo levantar su mano dispuesto a estampar la en mi rostro y estoy dispuesta a soportar aquello sino fuera porque alguien llama a la puerta atrayendo la atención de Takashi.

-Qué demonios quieres- grita Takashi a Naoko quien me mira y sonríe, en sus ojos puedo ver preocupación y hasta pena lo cual me hace sentir peor.

-Los señores Li han llegado- anuncia.

Veo como los músculos de Takashi se contraen al escuchar eso, se lo que pasa por su mente y es el hecho de que teme que puedan verme en ese estado o que yo diga en realidad lo que pasa.

-Diles que enseguida bajo- sin esperar más Naoko desaparece no sin antes mirarme de nuevo. -Han venido a verte- suelta de repente atrayendo mi atención hacia él, lo miro algo incrédula no entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía. -Les he dicho que han intentado meterse a la casa y te han atacado- era de suponer que diría algo así, opto por no decir nada- y cabe decir que tú no dirás nada- su rostro se pone serio y se tensa aún más.

-Acaso tienes miedo de que hable?- digo y no sé qué me estaba pasando, es que simplemente no podía callarme?

-No tanto como tú si dices algo, porque será la última vez que lo veas- lo veo salir sin mirarme y eso me es suficiente para que mi valentía muera...

-En verdad que estábamos muy preocupados por ti- habla Leran posando una de sus manos sobre la mía.

Le sonrió y quisiera decir algo pero no sé exactamente que ha dicho Takashi y temo decir algo que no, así que solo prefería hablar lo mínimo y eso era solo para decir que me sentía mejor.

-Por suerte no ha pasado nada grave- habla está vez Takashi quien se acerca hasta mí y se sienta a un lado mío atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. - Porque no sé qué haría sin Sakura, sin ella me muero- concluye mirándome fijamente y luego posando un beso en mis labios. Los suspiros no se hacen faltan provenientes de Faime y Meiling, Hien sonríe pero Leran luce algo sería y temo que no haya creído nada. Entonces me percato que hace falta alguien aquí, quisiera preguntar por su ausencia pero me muerdo la lengua y es que porque tenía que estar preguntando por él? Mejor para mí que no viniera así no comenzaría de nuevo a fastidiarme.

-En verdad que ha sido una suerte que nada pasará pero hay algo que no entiendo, teniendo tanta seguridad como ha sido posible que se haya metido alguien?- cuestiona Leran y como lo supuse no se traga tan fácil este cuento.

Siento como Takashi se tensa pero su rostro sigue demostrando absoluta calma.

-Sakura y yo discutimos ese día por una tontería- dice acariciando mi rostro con sus nudillos- Así que yo me fui a la oficina llevándome a la mayoría de mi equipo lo que no conté es que los nuevos fueran los que se quedarán al cuidado de la casa y en algún momento debieron entrar, una de las empleadas me dijo que Sakura salió al jardín y de un momento a otro todo sucedió, como dije los que se quedaron aquí son nuevos y no pudieron detener al sujeto, lo cual es bastante raro pienso que quizás alguno de ellos estuvo coludido- dice Takashi- mientras tanto me asegurare que solo mi gente de confianza se quede al cuidado de Sakura, no sabría que haría sin ella, cuando la vi en ese estado sentía que me quebraba quería encontrar al maldito culpable y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a mi Sakura- En verdad que Takashi podía ser un buen mentiroso, incluso yo podría creerle y quisiera decir que en verdad deseaba que todo hubiera sucedido de esa manera, el sentir que en verdad le preocupaba de la manera que describía pero nada de eso era verdad y el responsable de todo fingía ser el más preocupado.

-Ya no puedes fiarte de nadie- Habla está vez Hien- Y puede que tengas razón y alguno de los de seguridad haya planeado todo eso, somos una de las familias más influyentes y cualquiera podría haber intentado esto por suerte Sakura está bien y no pasó a mayores.

-Y tú que recuerdas de esa día?- pregunta está vez Faime y todos dirigen su mirada hacia mí, el agarre de Takashi se vuelve un poco más fuerte y sé que con esa me advierte que no meta la pata.

-La verdad es que no quisiera hablar de eso Faime- le digo bajando un poco la mirada- ha sido todo tan doloroso para mí que lo único que prefiero es olvidar- concluyo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa logrando solo una mueca.

Todos asienten incluida Leran quien toma de nuevo mi mano al igual que Faime y Meiling. El rostro de Leran se relaja después de lo que dijo Hien y de lo que acabo de decir, y es algo que me alegra.

Después de un rato las visitas se marchan prometiendo regresar a verme mañana, quisiera decir que me alegra pues en verdad los Li me caían muy bien y disfrutaba de su compañía pero en estas condiciones todo era diferente.

-Creo que te ha quedado claro lo que te ha pasado- dice Takashi a lo cual asiento y si más se marcha lo cual en verdad agradezco...

Naoko entra un rato después con una bandeja de comida, la cual me acomoda para que coma.

-Es un verdadero alivio saber qué usted está bien- me dice Naoko, muevo mis piernas para que tome asiento y ella lo hace.

-Que paso?- le pregunto y sé que ella me entendía perfectamente.

-Después de que el señor Li sé marchara, trate de buscar la llave para abrirle pero él se la llevo, de un momento a otro usted dejo de llamarlo y eso solo me preocupo más no sabíamos en qué estado la había dejado- dice esto y baja la cabeza, como si sintiera pena por mí- así que los empleados decidieron tirar la puerta pero en eso llego el señor Li, tenía los ojos rojos y las manos llenas de moretones se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación y en cuanto la abrió nos encontramos con usted en el suelo, el señor Li corrió hasta usted, aparte de los moretones vimos que tenía un frasco de pastillas tirado aún lado suyo así que el señor Li pidió a un médico el cual vino de inmediato y aunque quería llevarla al hospital él se lo impidió le dijo que la atendiera aquí, le practicaron un lavado de estómago y le dijo que si hubiera tardado unos minutos más usted hubiera muerto... El señor Li sé veía verdaderamente arrepentido, día y noche a cuidado de usted- concluye.

Y quisiera creer algo de aquello que acababa de decir Naoko, Takashi arrepentido? Eso era algo que nunca pasaría, quizás su culpa era lo que lo llevo hacer aquello, el miedo de que me muriera y de que el perdiera todo, por algo se había rehusado a llevarme al hospital.

-Como se han enterado los Li? Cuestionó de nuevo a Naoko pues para mí en verdad había sido una sorpresa verlos ahí, pues Takashi nunca había permitido aquello antes, siempre que algo llegaba a pasar inventaba que había salido de viaje a visitar a mi familia porque ahora no había hecho lo mismo?

-Han venido a buscarla después de que no les contestará algunas llamadas, el médico se encontraba aquí y lo vieron, así que comenzaron a preguntar qué había pasado, el señor Li hablo con todos nosotros para decir que todo había sido un intento de robo y fue lo que se les ha dicho-

-Ya veo- digo simplemente, así que todo había sido porque casi lo descubren ? Claro sino de seguro ahora de nuevo me encontraría en Tokio.

-Creímos que en verdad la perdíamos-

Sonrió a Naoko y está vez yo tomo su mano con la mía- Perdón- me limito a decir y es que hasta con ella era una egoísta, ella que siempre había estado para mí y yo había querido dejar todo atrás.

-No vuelva hacerlo señorita Sakura, nos hace mucha falta a todos- se acerca hasta mí y besa mi frente - ahora coma todo necesita recuperarse- y sin más sale de la habitación.

Me quedo mirando por dónde se había ido Naoko, aún no comprendía porque había hecho aquello pero era algo que me prometía no repetir, había gente que me necesitaba como había dicho Naoko, solo pedía que me dieran fuerzas para soportar todo...

Los días comenzaron a pasar y como habían dicho tanto Leran como Meiling y Faime venían a verme, se quedaban prácticamente todo el día conmigo y eso era algo que en verdad me alegraba, Takashi tenía que fingir ser el esposo perfecto y no es que me gustará sino que por algunos días no había insultos ni malos modos.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y ningún miembro de la familia Li había llegado, por suerte ya podía levantarme, incluso ya podía estar en la sala cosa que agradecía pues la cama ya comenzaba a molestarme. El reloj sonó dando así las dos y me dije que tenía que acostumbrarme pues ya estaba mejor y claro ellas tenían sus vidas.

Escucho el timbre y la voz de Naoko indicándole a alguien que pase, seguro se trataba de Meiling ella solía ser la más impuntual. Me pongo de pie y esbozó una sonrisa pero está se borra al ver de quién se trata.

-Hola Sakura- dice Syaoran Li quien me mira fijamente, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, incluso agradezco que los moretones hayan casi desaparecido por completo. Tenía tiempo que no lo veía así que era muy raro que estuviera aquí.

-Ha que has venido?- cuestionó y mi voz sale algo hosca algo raro en mí.

-Meiling no ha podido venir así que me ha pedido que viniera a cuidarte- dice acercándose a mí -Veo que ya estás mejor-

No sé exactamente cómo responder, no ha venido con su actitud arrogante de antes por el contrario parecía tan dócil y tan amable.

-No necesito que nadie me cuide- digo apartando la mirada de él y fijándola en lo primero que encuentro.

-Quizás tu pienses eso Sakura pero a mí me dan ganas de protegerte- suelta de repente y no puedo evitar mirarlo primero sorprendida y después llena de furia, pues no permitiré que él se burle de mí.

-Acaso crees que puedes burlarte de mí?- suelto- si ese es el caso te aviso que no es así y si necesitara la protección de alguien tú serias el último a quien se la pediría- Espero que diga algo para hacerme enfurecer más y así echarlo de mi casa pero eso no pasa.

-Tocas el piano?- dice y su cambio tan abrupto de tema me descoloca incluso hace que mi enfado desaparezca.

-No- digo simplemente mientras lo veo dirigirse hasta él y rosar con la yema de sus demos un par de teclas claro sin emitir sonido alguno. -La verdad es que siempre he querido aprender- no sé qué me hace acercarme hasta él y decir aquello, en seguida me mira y sonríe.

-En ese caso yo te enseñare- dice tomando mi mano para que me siente aún lado de él, siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo con esa simple acción pero no le tomo importancia. Comienza hablar y enseñarme como tocar, por alguna extraña razón sonrió y me siento feliz, es como si la vida que vivo desapareciera y me convirtiera en alguien más.

Suelto una carcajada cuando mi melodía sale todo menos bien, he confundido la mayoría de las teclas y el sonido en lugar de fastidiarme me causaba todo lo contrario.

-Necesitaras más de una clase- dice Li, tocando está vez el, asiento pues deseo disfrutar de aquella melodía y es como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si todo lo malo desapareciera.

**-Eres mi más grande orgullo Sakura- siento como mi padre me abraza. Acababa de ganar un concurso de belleza al cual Tomoyo me había inscrito, tan solo tenía 15 años y me era imposible creer que yo había ganado pues nunca me había considerado una muchacha bonita ni mucho menos atractiva- Eres igual de hermosa que tú madre- no puedo evitar aferrarme más a mi padre y ocultar mi rostro en su pecho, no sabía el significado de sus palabras en mí y es que yo nunca sería igual a mi madre, ella simplemente era hermosa. **

**-Si le dices aquello se lo va a creer- dice Touya llegando hasta donde nos encontrábamos y entregándome un hermoso ramo de rosas. -lo has hecho genial para ser un monstruo- **

**-Que no soy ningún monstruo- digo separando me de mi padre y haciendo una rabieta la cual solo hace reír a los presentes, incluso hasta mí. **

**-Vamos a comer, esto hay que festejarlo- dice mi padre tratando de tranquilizarme. **

**-Seguro, sino el monstruo se comerá las flores- habla de nuevo mi hermano mirándome burlón, escucho la risa de Tomoyo y Eriol y decido relajarme, llego hasta ellos y los abrazo, ellos eran mi familia y siempre estaban conmigo para apoyarme en todo momento, su risa es tan contagiosa que comienzo a reír con ellos. **

**-Brindemos por Sakura, por el triunfo de hoy y porque su vida solo este llena de dichas- dice mi padre y no puedo evitar sonreír, amaba a mi familia, ellos eran mi más grande felicidad...**

Cuando la melodía termina no puedo evitar abrir mis ojos que había cerrado para disfrutar un poco más y perderme en mis pensamientos, ese sin duda había sido un gran día, uno de los mejores, me encuentro con el rostro de Li quien me mira fijamente, sus ojos me miran de una manera diferente, lo siento acercarse a mí pero no me muevo, es como si estuviera encantada, como si su contacto no me molestara como si en verdad yo deseara aquello.

-Yo quiero cuidarte Sakura- susurra y no puedo evitar fijar mi vista en sus labios. No sé porque hago eso, pero al ver el movimiento de sus labios, su forma es como si de un imán se tratara.

Quisiera acercarme y estoy dispuesta hacerlo, ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar antes de actuar como suelo hacerlo, solo quiero dejarme llevar...

Me alejo rápidamente cuando el timbre suena y a lo lejos puedo escuchar la voz de Meiling y como si el encantamiento terminará, me alejo lo más que puedo y le doy la espalda, no sé qué demonios ha sido eso ni porque actué de esa manera, solo sé que me siento extraña, incluso algo sonrojada. No sé qué estuviera pasando por su mente, ni que lo llevo actuar de esa manera, o si incluso el deseaba lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer, aunque ni siquiera sabía que era lo que yo iba hacer, lo único que sabía es que me sentía confundida.

-Sakura- dice Meiling en forma de Saludo.

-Hola Meiling- respondo a su abrazo.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- dice Li atrayendo la atención de su hermana, pero yo me mantenía alejada ni siquiera quería verlo.

-Syaoran- no sabía que estabas aquí- dice Meiling y siento la mirada de el sobre mí, de una manera tan intensa que quemaba, pero ni aun así lo miro, aunque analizando las palabras de Meiling es que acaso no me había dicho que ella lo había mandado? Porque me había mentido? Y porque había venido?

-Solo quería saber cómo estaba- digo atrayendo la mirada de Meiling, no s porque digo aquello, incluso hasta yo me sorprendo, es tan involuntario aquella acción de mi parte, es como si en verdad algo hubiera pasado y deseaba ocultarlo.

-Tengo que irme- dice de nuevo Li y se acerca hasta mí y deposita un beso en mi mejilla- Me alegra que estés mejor- y sin más se va, solo hasta entonces lo miro y su mirada es tan intensa, hay algo en ella que hace que una corriente eléctrica me atraviese y con aquel simple rose, simplemente no sé qué es lo que estaba sintiendo, una sensación tan extraña y que hace tiempo no sentía pero porque con él? Porque con Syaoran Li...

Me había obligado a mí misma a no pensar en lo que había pasado, no quería pensar ni analizar mi comportamiento ni mucho menos el de Li, era mejor olvidar. Me encontraba mirándome al espejo por fin los moretones habían desaparecido, estaba arreglándome pues hoy asistiríamos a una cena de uno de los socios de las empresas Li y aunque no quería ir en un principio necesitaba salir aunque fuera a una de esas aburridas reuniones pues aunque sea eso despejaría un poco mi mente.

-Tan siquiera está noche si le has puesto empeño a tu imagen- dice Takashi extendiendo una de sus manos para que la tomara, lo cual hago pues lo que menos deseo está noche es pelear. -Te ves tan bien que quizás esta noche decida echarte un polvo-

Me fastidia la forma en que habla, la forma en la que me trata, quizás todo me fastidia de él, pero acaso no es así cuando el amor se termina? Dejas esa venda y ves a la persona tal cual?

-Pues me temo decirte que aún no estoy en forma y no deseo causarte algún inconveniente por aquello- digo soltándome de su mano y yendo hasta una mesita para tomar mi bolso.

-Eso que va, lo importante aquí es quitarme las ganas- me sujeta de la cintura y me atrae de una forma violenta hacia él, estampando sus labios contra los míos, en un rose nada placentero y al final mordiendo uno de mis labios causándome dolor por aquella acción.

-Es que acaso ya no te doy asco?- recordándole las palabras que una vez me había dicho y tratando de separarme de él.

Siento como aprieta mi nalga de una manera nada casta y se relame los labios.

-Por dios mujer, tú lo que menos causas es asco, ya no aguanto más así que lo haremos aquí mismo- sus pupilas se dilatan mientras aprisiona mis labios de nuevo, me lleva contra la pared y sube mi vestido para comenzar acariciar mis piernas y mi trasero, besa mi cuello y baja hasta mis pechos los cuales son fáciles de dejar al descubierto. Lo siento pegarse más a mí, sintiendo su anatomía más de cerca.

-Mira lo caliente que me tienes- dice sin despegarse de mis pechos. -Es que están tan buena que solo con verte haces que me corra- A otras personas estás palabras las excitarían o las harían sentir completamente sexis sin embargo conmigo no era el caso, a mí me gustaban las palabras románticas, las caricias tiernas no nada de esto sin embargo era lo que había.

Suelto un gemido cuando lo siento entrar y es entonces que me doy cuenta que estoy contra la pared, el me sostiene de la cadera y mis piernas se enrollan a su cintura, siento el vaivén de su entrar y salir, incluso lo escucho maldecir. Algunos de mis gemidos son tan involuntarios y no de placer sino de cierto dolor por sus caricias o sus embestidas que cada vez eran más fuertes.

-Me voy a venir- lo escucho decir antes de sentirlo llenarme. Me baja con nada de delicadeza y siento que caigo pero gracias a uno de los muebles evitó aquello. -Tienes 5 minutos para arreglarte- y sin más se va con su vaso de Whisky en las manos.

Subo hasta mi habitación y me miro al espejo, estaba echa un desastre gracias a Dios no ha tocado mi peinado, me siento miserable después de esto pero me digo que todo vale la pena, me acomoda aquel vestido rojo y me maquillo un poco el cuello pues está algo rojo a causa de lo vivido hace unos segundos, me digo que si tan solo él no hubiera cambiado esto me hubiera encantado pero como nadie puede predecir lo que pasará hay que hacerse responsable de sus actos y Takashi era mi peor error...

En cuanto llegamos a la reunión todos comenzaron a saludar a Takashi como si de un dios se tratara, él sonreía y me llevaba con tanto orgullo cuando lo elogiaban por la esposa que tenía, si tan solo lo conocieran de verdad. Yo solo me limitaba a sonreír y a hablar cuando se me requería esa era la parte fácil lo difícil era fingir ser la esposa perfecta que daría todo por su marido.

-Una Margarita- pido en cuanto llego a la barra de las bebidas, observó a Leran quien habla con las esposas de algunos socios mientras Hien habla con ellos, tanto Faime y Meiling están con sus respectivas parejas, no había querido acercarme a ellas, en primera porque hasta apenas Takashi me había permitido separarme de su lado y segunda no deseaba interrumpirlas, sin duda alguna ellos si pertenecían a este mundo, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que falta otro miembro de la familia Li, tomo un poco de mi bebida y comienzo a buscarlo aunque en realidad no sé porque hago aquello.

-A caso me buscabas- lo escucho hablar y es que su voz se había vuelto inconfundible. Dirijo mi mirada hacia él y no puedo evitar notar lo bien que se y es que en verdad es atractivo pero lo que más me gustaba de él son sus ojos color ámbar combinados con su cabellera castaña, casi chocolate, tan rebelde.

-Porque crees que te estaba buscando?- pregunto acomodándome mejor para mirarlo.

-Es que acaso no lo hacías?- sonríe y no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

-Por si no recuerdas soy una mujer casada y bien puedo estar buscando a mi marido- le digo está vez esbozando yo una sonrisa.

-Sabes Sakura- dice acercándose a mí - Si yo fuera tu marido no te dejaría sola ni un segundo- me quedo completamente estática viéndolo directo a sus ojos los cuales también me miran a mí, no se como explicar lo que siento, es una sensación extraña, es como si algo por dentro cubrirá aquel vacío que tenía, con tan solo unas simples palabras.

Me pierdo al sentir el rose su mano contra mi mejilla, su mano es tan cálida, tan suave nada comparada a las caricias de Takashi y con solo pensar en su nombre sé que debo alejarme así que me separo de él.

-Sakura- lo escucho decir mi nombre pero niego con la cabeza y me alejo de él, camino hasta donde mis pies me llevan sin darme cuenta de nada, que demonios era todo esto? Porque me estaba pasando esto? Trato de tranquilizarme pero si hace unos días me había obligado y logrado no pensar en lo que había sucedido en mi casa, está vez era distinto porque no podía sacarme a Syaoran Li de mi cabeza.

-Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?- Me dice Takashi lo más bajo que puede y sonriendo para disimular que nada sucede, lo siento tomarme del codo ejerciendo un poco de presión.

-Necesitaba ir al tocador- dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre.

-Acaso crees que soy idiota?- cuestiona.

Logro zafarme de su agarre y lo miro directo a los ojos- En que otro lado puedo estar? Comprende que si quisiera decirle a alguien lo que pasa ya lo hubiera hecho desde cuándo en lugar de seguir fingiendo-

-No me provoques Sakura porque sabes de lo que soy ca...- pero no puede terminar porque en ese momento llego el matrimonio Chong.

-Pero si aquí está la hermosa pareja- dice la mujer de la cual no recuerdo su nombre, creo es Rika o Tina? La verdad no sé.

-Es que no podemos estar ni siquiera unos minutos sin el otro- dice Takashi tomando mi mano y besándola.

-Déjame decirte Sakura que te has sacado la lotería con ese hombre- habla de nuevo aquella mujer y puedo ver en su rostro cierto deseo a mi acompañante más cuando esté le regala una sonrisa coqueta, me disgusta el hecho de que está mujer se esté burlando de su marido un hombre por supuesto mayor, no calculaba que ella tuviera más de treinta mientras aquel sujeto ya debía pasar de los cincuenta.

-El afortunado soy yo- dice Takashi tomando mi barbilla y depositando un beso.

-En eso concuerdo contigo Takashi tu mujer es realmente hermosa-

-Gracias- le digo al señor Chong y le sonrió, la cara de fastidio de su esposa ha sido la mejor parte, no es que disfrutara aquello pero como bien dije odiaba aquello.

-Pero ven Sakura tenemos mucho que hablar, mientas tanto dejemos a nuestros maridos hablar de negocios- me toma del brazo colgándose prácticamente y evitando que Takashi me diera el beso que intentaba darme lo cual agradecí.

La verdad no sé de qué podría hablar con esta mujer, se veía que no teníamos nada en común, aunque más bien yo creía que solo quería presumir todo lo que lograba sacarle a su marido por suerte en el camino nos topamos con Leran y a esta mujer le pareció mejor quedarnos hablar con ella de sus tonterías aunque claro yo tenía que escucharla.

-Como te digo Leran Roma es hermoso- dice aquella mujer tratando de alardear - Me he gastado toda una fortuna y es que no solo traje lo primero en la moda sino que también Hung ha complacido todos mis caprichos- y muestra una hermosa pulsera de diamantes, sonríe y la contempla con más amor del que alguna vez podría ver a su marido.

-Es verdaderamente hermosa- responde simplemente Leran y toma un poco de su copa.

-Le insistí tanto a Hung que la deseaba que no solo me compro eso sí no casi toda la joyería- sonríe- Es una pena Sakura que Takashi no te haya regalado algo así?- suelta con fingida pena pero yo sé que deseaba burlarse de mí.

Leran la mira y sé que está a punto de decirle algo pero yo decido hablar antes que ella.

-Veras querida no es que Takashi nunca me haya regalado algo así, él ha insistido tanto pero soy yo la que me niego, pues bien sabes que dinero tiene y de sobra mucho más que tú marido- veo como su cara se desfigura ante aquello, me mira con odio y no puedo evitar esta vez sonreír- lo que pasa es que yo no soy tan frívola para solo pensar en joyas, zapatos y ropa, no pretendo ser tan hueca que cree que por tener una pulsera de diamantes o casarse con un millonario ya ha triunfado en la vida- levanto mi copa en señal de querer brindar con ella y eso la hace enfurecer aún más aunque claro tuvo que tragarse su coraje y aparentar que nada había pasado.

Leran me sonríe y choca su copa contra la mía, sé que le ha gustado mi respuesta aunque claro no todo lo que había dicho era cierto pero por callarle aunque fuera por un segundo la boca inventaría hasta que aún amo a Takashi.

Hien aparece y le pide a Leran que baile con ella lo cual acepta gustosa. Takashi y el señor Chong se unen a nosotros, me toma de la cintura y deposita un beso en mi frente.

\- Sakura querida no te molestara si invito a tu flamante marido a bailar?- dice aquella mujer y he de admitir que su actitud me estaba fastidiando, no por el hecho de que tratará de coquetear con Takashi sino porque trataba de mofarse de mí.

-En lo absoluto querida- digo pero antes de que Takashi la tomara de las manos, soy yo la que me acerco hasta él y lo beso no de una manera casta, no de la manera que me gusta, el responde a mi acción y me atrae más a su cuerpo profundizando más aquel beso.

Escuchamos como carraspean y me separo de inmediato de Takashi aunque este aún no me suelta.

-En ese caso creo que yo también me merezco bailar con su esposa- dice el señor Chong.

Takashi sonríe y besa mi mano y después se la entrega al señor Chong. Nos dirigimos al centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar, era una balada lenta, el señor Chong ante todo respetuoso no como su mujer que se le estampaba a Takashi de todas las maneras posibles, niego con la cabeza este hombre no se merecía eso.

De un momento a otro siento como el señor Chong se desvanece y cae al suelo por suerte esta consiente y no necesito gritar ni nada cuando alguien ya está a mi lado ayudándome.

-Li- digo y es que después de aquello no lo había visto más incluso había pensado que se había marchado, siento como rosa mis manos para sostener al señor Chong, nos miramos una fracción de segundos y después desvía su mirada para ver cómo se encuentra.

-Ha sido solo un mareo- dice el señor Chong quien me esboza una sonrisa para que me calme aunque en verdad Lucía algo mal.

Miro hacía su esposa quién ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido a pesar de que la música había cesado y de que ya nadie baila, Takashi prácticamente la arrastra hasta donde estábamos y se acerca a mí no sin antes mirar a Li con odio.

-Que ha pasado?- pregunta mirándome está vez a mí.

-Estábamos bailando y de pronto se sintió mal- digo.

-Oh Hung que te ha pasado- dice aquella mujer en un chillido y se tumba en el suelo sin importar lastimar a su marido, sin duda ya estaba pasada de copas.

-Estoy bien- se limita a decir el señor Chong.

-Sera mejor que alguien lo lleve a su casa- dijo Leran y Hien estaba a punto de ofrecerse cuando Takashi hablo.

-Yo lo hare- dice.

-Eres mi héroe - habla de nuevo aquella mujer y trata de abalanzarse a Takashi, el cual se aleja y con ayuda de Li suben al señor Chong y a su esposa. Takashi se acerca hasta mí y rosa mis labios.

-Espérame, enseguida regreso por ti- solo asiento y está vez se dirige a Leran y Hien.

-Podría encargársela, solo los dejo y regreso por ella-

-Si quieres nosotros podríamos llevarla- dice esta vez Hien.

-No quisiera molestarlos ni exponerlos, no tardo- dice.

Takashi me mira y después sube al carro, todos regresan al salón, Leran me pide que vaya con ellos pero le digo que enseguida voy, parece aceptar y entra.

Simplemente era algo que no entendía, Takashi podía ser tan diferente a como se comportaba conmigo, sus cambios de actitud sin duda me confundían no entendía que era lo que le pasaba porque era tan frío, violento y otras veces tan dulce y tierno.

-Con que el marido perfecto?- escucho aquella voz la cual me regresa a la realidad, siento un escalofrío recorrerme desde la cabeza a los pies.

-Por si tenías alguna duda, espero que con esto te quede claro- digo dándome la vuelta para verlo.

-Quizás puedas engañar a los demás pero a mí no Sakura- dice Li acercándose más a mí.

-Eres tú el que no quiere ver la realidad- digo sin moverme y no porque no pudiera sino porque deseaba estar ahí.

-Más bien creo que la ciega aquí eres tú Sakura- dice y siento el rose de su mano en mi piel.

Cierro los ojos solo una fracción de segundos pero me obligó abrirlos y apartarlo aunque lo que más deseaba es que siguiera. Me alejo de él, sin dejar de mirarlo aparentando odio que en estos momento no sentía.

-Que es lo que quieres? Porque haces esto?- le digo.

Se acerca de nuevo hacia mí pero yo retrocedo, evitando que vuelva a tocarme.

-Quiero cuidarte, protegerte simplemente te quiero a ti- sus palabras se graban en mí y no puedo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa, siento una punzada en mi pecho y unas terribles ganas de llorar, la última vez que alguien me había dicho aquello había terminado viviendo este infierno, por reflejo me abrazó a mí misma queriendo protegerme de él, de lo que acababa de decir, de lo que causaban en mi sus palabras.

-Sakura- dice pero soy incapaz de decir algo solo deseo salir corriendo de aquí y es lo que me propongo hacer pero él me detiene tomándome por los brazos sin causarme daño alguno a lo cual ya no estaba acostumbrada.

-Suéltame- susurró pero él no lo hace, me mira con ternura y siento aquella punzada aún más fuerte.

-Solo dime qué tú no sientes esto que es que estoy sintiendo y te dejaré tranquila-

-Yo...- digo pero nada más sale.

Su agarre se dirige está vez a mi cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo, aquella sensación es tan agradable, nada me dolía y aunque era extraño me gustaba, rosa su mano en mi mejilla y de nuevo me pierdo en aquel rose.

-Solo dame una oportunidad- dice y abro de inmediato los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos y perderme en ese ámbar que hoy tenía un brillo tan diferente.

-Syaoran- digo por primera vez, él sonríe y entonces siento sus labios contra los míos de una manera tan delicada, tan dulce, sus manos rodean mi cintura y mis manos su cuello, me dejó llevar y me entrego por completo a aquella danza, sus labios tibios contra los míos era la sensación que más anhelaba pues parecía curar todo lo que todos estos años había sufrido a causa de Takashi. Quiero aferrarme a él, a esta sensación a este momento pero después de pensar en el con todo el dolor me separo bruscamente.

Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Le doy la espalda y me niego a verlo, no sé qué era lo que me había pasado, como era que me había dejado llevar?

-Sakura- lo escucho decir y tocar mi hombro pero me separo de nuevo pues temo volver a caer, quizás debería darle una bofetada por su atrevimiento pero enseguida debería darme una a mi porque le he correspondido, me he dejado llevar.

-Solo déjame en paz- le digo y comienzo a correr hacia la casa, necesitaba escapar de él, de todo lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, me encontraba confundida, no entendía que demonios había pasado, solo quería huir, desaparecer.

Llego hasta el tocador y me miro al espejo, completamente sonrojada y agitada, me miro los labios y me llevo una de mis manos hacia ellos y recuerdo su dulce rose, su calidez, la forma en la que me abrazaba, la danza de nuestros labios juntos... No me digo moviendo la cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos, esto no podía estar pasando, y no podía estar así por él, no podía estar sintiendo algo por Syaoran Li...

**Notas de la autora. **

**Hola, antes que nada espero se encuentren muy bien y hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que la historia les esté gustando y espero que esté capitulo también sea de su agrado, que disfruten leerlo como yo escribirlo. **

**Sin más me despido no sin antes decirles que deseo saber sus comentarios, ya saben que estos motivan a la autora actualizar pronto. Cuídense mucho.**

**Gaby Li. **


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

**Sakura **

-Qué?- pregunto en cuanto Takishi atrae mi atención y me saca de mi ensoñación, me mira de una manera intensa pero después de lo sucedido hace un rato parece que mi cerebro se hubiera desconectado pues no podía recordar nada más.

-Acaso estás sorda? O es que tanto golpe te ha dejado estúpida? - dice pero esta vez sus palabras no me lastiman sino que mi mente se inunda de nuevo de aquel recuerdo, de sus labios contra los míos, sus brazos y la forma en la que me sostenían...- Sakura- escucho de nuevo su voz.

-Qué pasa?- digo con fastidio pues lo único que deseo es sumergirme en aquel recuerdo.

-Acaso te ha pasado algo?- pregunta Takashi -Estas enferma?- siento como una de sus manos se posa en mi frente mientras con la otra sigue manejando. -No tienes fiebre- me mira y por alguna razón siento un escalofrío recorre pues el miedo de que descubra en verdad lo que sucedió me aterra.

Me alejo de él tratando de ser cuidadosa -Solo estoy cansada- digo y me apoyo contra la venta del carro, gracias a Dios Takashi no dice nada más y regreso a mis pensamientos diciéndome a mí misma que tengo que olvidarlo todo.

Miro por la ventana percatándome que la luz del sol ya alumbra los alrededores, quisiera decir que he pasado mala noche y que no he podido dormir nada pero no es así, hubiera querido dormir un poco más y rememorar aquello que debo olvidar pero hay algo de mí que no quiere, incluso que desea que suceda de nuevo, sin embargo me recuerdo que eso es una locura.

Tan solo ha sido un beso me digo a mi misma llevando una de mis manos hasta mis labios y lo Roso con la yema de mis dedos aunque estos no le hacen justicia a lo cálido y suaves que son sus labios, sacudo la cabeza queriendo apartar aquellos pensamientos.

Llego hasta el comedor donde Takashi ya me espera sumergido en su periódico que ni siquiera responde a mi saludo aunque eso ya no es novedad. Miro mi plato lleno de una variedad de fruta y comienzo a degustar pues lo que más deseaba este día era silencio y es que mi mente ya estaba repleta de voces e imágenes que debo borrar.

-Te sientes mejor?- pregunta así que lo miro pero él no me mira a mí.

-Si- digo simplemente y regreso mi mirada hacia mi desayuno, deseando que el silencio reine de nuevo.

-No pareces mejor, quizás deberías ir al médico, podrías tener alguna enfermedad y no tengo deseos de que me contagies algo-

Lo miro y es que no podía creer que hablara en serio, aquí el único que podría contagiar algo sería el, y entonces olvidó mi enfado, nunca había pensado en eso, pues no era ciega y sabía que Takashi no me era fiel lo mejor sería ir al médico hacerme un chequeo.

-El único que puede contagiar a alguien eres tú, solo espero que por lo menos te hayas cuidado -su sonrisa burlona desaparece, se levanta y se acerca hasta mi obligándolo a que lo mire.

-En ese caso será mejor que vayas lo antes posible al médico- sonríe, me besa bruscamente y rato se marcha enseguida.

Sus palabras me retumban una y otra vez, me digo que puede estar mintiendo pero con Takashi era mejor llevársela con cuidado y lo mejor era ir al médico lo antes posible.

Me quedo aquí encerrada en mi jaula de oro, tratando de ahora no solo de pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior sino también en las palabras de Takashi y es que tenía miedo, y agregando que el tiempo aquí se me hace eterno no ayudaba mucho.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina dispuesta ayudar con la comida, pues no tengo nada que hacer y eso me ayudaría a despejar también mi mente, debo admitir que antes era muy mala cocinando pero después de tanta práctica he mejorado considerablemente.

-Señora Sakura- dice Naoko, la miro para saber qué es lo que pasa- Tiene visitas-

-Quién es?- pregunto pues tengo miedo que se trate de él, miedo a que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, miedo de él, miedo de mi pero principalmente de Takashi pues si se entera que él ha venido todo puede terminar mal.

-Es el señor Li- y he de decir que aquello no me dice nada, sé que no se trata de Takashi pues él no necesita venir de visita ni ser anunciado, quisiera, preguntar podría ser la mejor opción pero hay más empleadas aquí, no es que no tenga confianza sino que sería algo extraño que preguntara, sin más me quito el delantal y camino hacia la sala, voy con paso lento, los nervios se apoderan de mi sin embargo el deseo de que sea el crece, siento algo raro en el estómago, trato de tranquilizarme. Me detengo en un espejo antes de llegar para mirar mi reflejo por suerte hoy me había arreglado, sonrió y llego hasta la sala.

-Hola- digo sonriendo pero en cuanto veo de quién se trata mi sonrisa se borra pero me forzó a sonreír de nuevo para disimular mi aparente decepción.

-Buenas tardes Sakura- me dice Hien Li dándome la mano y un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas tardes-respondo al saludo-Desea algo de tomar?- pregunto indicándole con la mano que tome asiento, él se desabrocha un botón de su saco y toma siento.

-Un café estaría perfecto- dice sonriéndome amistosamente.

Naoko se marcha por lo solicitado dejándome con Hien que me cae muy bien pero era verdaderamente raro verlo por aquí y más solo.

-Perdona que haya venido sin avisar pero necesito hablar contigo seriamente- su semblante completamente serio solo me hace sentirme más nerviosa, acaso Li le habrá contado algo de lo sucedido anoche? Tantos son mis nervios que sorbo un poco del té que Naoko me ha traído y me quemo, trato de disimularlo y apartó por unos segundo la mirada de él, me llevo la servilleta a los labios para disimular mi mueca ocasionada por el dolor y lo miro de nuevo.

-Acaso ocurre algo malo?- pregunto tratando de sonar lo más ajena a lo que sospecho que me dirá.

-Veras, hemos cerrado un negocio muy importante y como sabes necesitamos a la imagen para aquello, hemos sugerido a muchas personas pero él está interesado en alguien más- parpadeo algo confundida principalmente porque no ha dicho nada relacionado con lo de ayer y segundo porque no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con aquel negocio- pero él ya tenía a su candidata y esa eres tú Sakura, tal parece que te conoce cuando modelabas y quiere que seas tú la imagen sino no hay negocio-.

Lo miro, sin saber exactamente que decir pues me parecía verdaderamente ilógico y absurdo aquello, solo había modelado muy poco, nunca fui reconocida ni nada de eso así que no entendía el porqué de aquella petición si yo no era nadie más que la flamante esposa de Takashi Li según los medios.

-Pero es que yo no soy modelo- le digo. -ni siquiera soy bonita, ni tengo un cuerpo espectacular- muestro mis inseguridades y es que sin duda me sentía una mujer fea, Takashi se había encargado de destruir mi autoestima, de aplastarla por completo.

Hien se torna completamente serio ante mi comentario - primero que nada eres una mujer hermosa Sakura y si él te ha pedido a ti ha sido porque se ha dado cuenta de eso y de que tienes la capacidad para esto y mucho más- no puedo evitar morderme el labio, sus palabras me llegan al alma y es que consideraba a Hien como otro padre y quería ayudar sin duda alguna pero eso de cierto modo significaría desobedecer a Takashi, no tenía idea de que hacer. -No me atrevería a pedirte esto Sakura y si no quieres créeme que lo entenderé y no habrá ningún problema pero por favor no vuelvas a repetir lo que has dicho sino si me molestare- sonríe y toma mis manos entre las suyas para reafirmar lo que acaba de decir.

-Takashi lo sabe?- pregunto, el separa sus manos de las mías y toma un poco de su café.

-Primero he querido hablar contigo y después lo haré con el- asiento y vuelvo a morderme el labio quizás iba a cometer la peor tontería de mi vida, bueno esa ya la había cometido así que más daño no habría, quizás por el contrario con esto podría tener mi propio dinero y quien sabe quizás algún día irnos lejos de él.

-Acepto- digo sin pensarlo más.

-Si quieres puedes pensarlo, hablar con Takashi- niego de inmediato y es que si no aceptaba ahora no lo haría después.

-No hay nada que pensar- sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Entonces iré hablar de inmediato con Takashi creo que le gustará la noticia pues el también desea con ansias el cierre de este negocio-

-Una cosa más- el asiente para que pregunte- como se llama la empresa que me ha pedido?-

-Es la empresa Clow- y con solo decir eso el rostro de aquella persona viene a mi mente- Y ha sido Yue Clow quien te ha pedido- no necesito preguntar nada más, ahora todo estaba muy claro para mí y me alegraba volver a ver a Yue pues él había sido el mejor amigo de Touya nos conocíamos desde pequeños quizás el supiera algo de mi hermano y ahora más que nunca me alegraba el aceptar.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta donde me despido de él, me da de nuevo las gracias y lo veo subir a su auto, al cerrar la puerta me recargo en ella, pensando que lo que había hecho y en las consecuencias que estás tendrían, sin duda hoy no sería un buen día...

-Así que has aceptado el trabajo?- me pregunta Takashi durante la cena rompiendo aquel silencio tan maravilloso aunque esperaba en cualquier momento su cuestionamiento.

-Si- digo sin apartar la mirada de mi plato.

-Supongo que sabes de quién se trata?- siento su mirada sobre mi pero me niego a mirarlo.

-Si- digo nuevamente.

-Si me preguntarán a mí, escogería a alguien más, a alguien más atractiva, sin duda alguna con mejor cuerpo, no ha alguien tan simple como tú-

Siento rabia al escuchar sus palabras y aunque otras veces solía callarme está vez no lo hago.

-Por suerte no te lo han preguntado más bien deberías estar agradecido porque he aceptado así podrás recuperar lo invertido en aquella empresa que por idiota has comprado y que para tu mala suerte nunca podrás echar andar- sé que me he pasado, nunca antes había actuado de aquella manera pero no me arrepentía aunque supiera lo que venía y como no era esperar siento como me toma por el cabello obligándome a levantarme y me lleva hasta la sala sin soltarme ocasionándome un gran daño pero me niego a emitir sonido alguno pues está vez no me arrepentía por lo que había dicho. Me tira al suelo sin importarle que me golpe con uno de los muebles, lo veo llevarse las manos a la cabeza y agarrarse el cabello de una forma desesperada, camina de aquí para allá y me mira, se acerca de nuevo hasta mí y levanta la mano y se lo que viene pero el impacto de su mano contra mi rostro nunca llega, así que unos segundos después abro los ojos pues los había cerrado, sigue frente a mí, mirándome, su mirada transmite odio y aunque tenga miedo le sostengo la mirada.

-Estas vez te has salvado- se pone de cuclillas y me toma con una mano el rostro apretándome mis mejillas- pero créeme que me la cobraré y desearás nunca a ver dicho eso- me suelta bruscamente me sonríe burlón y después desaparece.

Mis ojos se empañan pero me rehusó a soltar alguna lágrima pero no aguanto más y lo hago, debía reconocer que odiaba mi vida, que odiaba a Takashi pero principalmente me odiaba a mí misma...

Hien había organizado una cena en su casa por el cierre del contrato, era una reunión donde asistirían varias personas aunque yo hubiera preferido algo más íntimo aunque claro tenían que dar a conocer también a la encargada de la imagen de aquel nuevo negocio por lo cual se requería mi presencia, debía arreglarme como nunca pues necesitaba demostrar por qué me habían elegido como la imagen según Meiling así que había optado por algo que no era mi estilo, el cual era un vestido entallado que llegaba un poco más arriba de mis pies y que tenía una abertura en una de mis piernas luciéndola hasta un poco más arriba del muslo pues un broche en forma de cerezo cerraba aquella abertura desde ahí, el escote era en v con una pedrería hermosa aunque algo pronunciado para mí gusto y el cual era sostenido por unos tirantes muy finos, opte por hacerme un moño dejando caer un par de mechones, usar unas zapatillas en color plata pues combinaría perfectamente con el color negro de mi vestido, busco entre mis joyas y me encuentro con unos aretes en forma de flor de cerezo y una cadena muy fina con la misma pieza que los aretes y aunque no sea mi estilo debo admitir que me gusta, pongo un poco de labial en color rojo y bajo hacia la sala donde me espera Takashi.

-Estoy lista- le digo, él se gira para mirarme y se queda en completo silencio, me mira de arriba abajo y en sus ojos puedo ver deseo, salgo inmediatamente de su vista y tomo mi bolso pues lo menos que deseo en estos momentos es estar con él. Todo el camino ha tratado de llamar mi atención desde decir cosas para lastimarme como alagándome o simplemente tratando de tocarme pero decido ignorarlo por primera vez me sentía tan fuerte para soportar cualquier cosa que no dejaría que él me lo arruinara.

Debo admitir que comienzo a sentir nervios en cuanto llegamos a la casa Li, y no solo porque en esta fiesta se me presentaría como la imagen sino también por cierta persona, a la cual desde aquella vez no había visto. Los primeros en recibirnos como de costumbre son el matrimonio Li.

-Te ves hermosa- me dice Leran.

-No hay duda porque te ha elegido- dice esta vez Hien y me sonrojo un poco, nos dicen que entremos y que en unos segundos estarán con nosotros, los rostros que veo en estas reuniones son los mismos de siempre. Takashi me lleva por el brazo y saluda en el camino a un par de personas, debo admitir deseaba verlo pero no lo encontraba entre todas aquellas personas, quizás le había dado mucha importancia a lo sucedido aquella noche y solamente había sido un juego para burlarse de Takashi pero en mi búsqueda me encuentro con otra persona que en verdad deseaba ver así que me zafó de Takashi y llego hasta él.

-Yue- digo.

Él se gira hacia mí, me mira, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y me abraza.

-Sakura- me dice, me siento como antes cuando no vivía está vida de mierda cuando realmente era feliz. -Mira nada más, cuanto has cambiado- me da una vuelta y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada- donde está la pequeña Sakura de antes?- sonrió aunque no puedo evitar sentir una puñalada pues yo también deseaba saber dónde estaba.

-Buenas noches Clow- dice Takashi llegando hasta nosotros y tomándome por la cintura de una manera posesiva.

-Li- dice Clow completamente serio pues al igual que a Touya Takashi nunca les había caído.

-Así que vuelves de arrastrado no?- pregunta Takashi y es que él siempre tuvo celos de Yue, siempre creyó que el estaba enamorado de mí.

Yue sonríe para provocarlo y toma mi mano y la besa- Ya vez, aunque te hayas casado con ella no pierdo las esperanzas-

El rostro de Takashi se torna completamente serio y está dispuesto a responderle pero un par de personas le hablan y aunque intenta que me vaya con él no lo consigue.

-Cómo es que lo soportas?- me dice Takashi burlón.

Suspiro y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por aquello y es que si el supiera ...

-Estas bien pequeña?- pregunta y quisiera decirle que no, que nada en mi vida está bien que Touya y el tenían razón cuando me advirtieron que no me casara con él.

Si digo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente aunque sé que no me cree.

-Segura? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo- toma mi mano entre la suya y las ganas de llorar se hacen presente.

-Es solo que quisiera que Touya estuviera aquí- me mira y sé que está vez me ha creído pues no estaba mintiendo del todo.

-Sé que él te quiere pero sabes lo orgulloso que es, tú solo ten fe verás que tarde o temprano las cosas se solucionan-

-Has hablado con él?- pregunto.

-Nos vemos seguido, estamos en contacto constantemente- me mira con pena pues ve mi tristeza cuando dice aquello.

Entonces estaba bien, aún seguía molesto por mi boda, es que acaso nunca me perdonaría? Tal parecía que no pero yo también estaba furiosa con él, pues había tratado de localizarlo cuando lo de papa, cuando más lo necesitábamos y él nos había dejado solos pero si era lo que quería eso tendría. Decido cambiar de tema pues si continúa terminaría despotricando contra mi hermano y por más que Yue me quisiera era amigo de Touya.

Nos pusimos al día y reíamos por cualquier cosa era como regresar a mi infancia. De pronto fuimos interrumpidos por Hien quien nos pidió que nos acercaremos pues daría el anuncio del cierre del contrato y claro me daría a conocer.

-Sé que eres la indicada y claro la más hermosa no pude a ver elegido a alguien mejor- retumban las palabras de Yue en mi cabeza cuando lo cuestione de porque me había elegido a mí.

-Buenas noches- dice Hien llamando la atención de todos los presentes, como la mayoría sabe estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de las empresas Clow con las empresas Li- se escucha el aplauso de todos- Solo quiero decir que estamos verdaderamente agradecidos por esto con Yue Clow pues sabemos que con esto nos colocaremos en la cima de la construcción como de las demás ramas de nuestras diversas empresas- los aplausos se escuchan de nuevo y Hien le cede el micrófono a Yue.

-Buenas noches, como lo ha dicho el señor Li, y al igual que ellos yo quiero darles las gracias pues no pude elegir a nadie más que a las empresas Li, pues conozco su trabajo y sé que llegaremos muy lejos- él sonríe y me mira y sé que mi momento ha llegado- y como no hacerlo si también tendremos a la mejor para darnos a conocer, así que les pido un aplauso para Sakura Kinomoto la nueva imagen de todo esto- camino al principio un poco torpe, e incluso temo estar haciéndolo todo mal quizás lo mejor debería ser irme pero me encuentro con unos ojos color ámbar que me miran fijamente, no se describir su mirada ni que me quiere decir, es una sensación rara la que siento en cuanto lo veo y como si eso fuera lo que necesitara comienzo mi andar hacia Yue y Hien, camino completamente llena de seguridad y sonrió, ellos caminan conmigo y los Flash comienzan a deslumbrarnos pero en ningún momento decaigo por el contrario me mantengo firme, decidida como si en verdad hubiera nacido para esto...

En cuanto puedo me alejo de la multitud, de Takashi en realidad de todos, me encuentro realmente aturdida pues no estoy acostumbrada a esto, a muestras de afecto fingidas, a la atención que me brindan y a los halagos que me hacen por mi supuesta belleza. Llego hasta uno de los pasillos que se encuentra en total calma cosa que agradezco, me siento cansada también por tanto ajetreo, me siento tan expuesta y es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren siento que en cualquier momento notarán mis defectos y comenzarán a burlarse de mí y es que me había vuelto tan insegura, no puedo evitar recordar aquellos ojos ámbar que me miraron hace unos minutos, había sido una mirada cargada de tantas cosas que no sabía describir del todo pero que me brindaron la confianza que necesitaba, sonrió no sé exactamente porque lo hago.

-Es que acaso a ti no te gusta convivir con nadie?- escucho esa voz, una voz que me resultaba ya familiar. Me quedo completamente quieta pues no sé qué decir ni cómo actuar, sé que se encuentra detrás mío y que comienza acercarse hasta mí, quiero marcharme pues lo que menos deseo en estos momentos era enfrentarlo, pero siento mis piernas flaquear y sé que puedo caer si intento irme así que respiro y decido fingir como si nada hubiera pasado como si en verdad su presencia no me afectara.

-Es acaso que no estás contenta con tu nuevo trabajo?- su voz choca conmigo y sé que se encuentra detrás de mí pues lo siento prácticamente pegado, respiro y me apoyo con la pared para alejarme de él y encararlo.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Li- digo y al mirarlo me encuentro de nuevo con aquella mirada pero esta vez refleja algo más en ella, su rostro se relaja e incluso sonríe y me gusta aquella sonrisa aunque no sé qué es lo que lo ocasiona, apartó de inmediato la mirada cuando vuelvo a chocar con sus ojos.

-Me importa mucho más de lo que tú crees- dice y se lleva una mano a la cabeza para tocarse el cabello como si estuviera nervioso.

-No veo porque- sé que lo más sensato debería ser irme simplemente sin decir nada más pero es como si no pudiera, como si en verdad deseara quedarme aquí.

-Te ves hermosa- suelta de repente y no puedo evitar sonrojarme aunque no entiendo porque si está noche he recibido este comentarios varias veces pero solo él había conseguido este efecto en mí. Me repito que es una locura seguir aquí escuchándolo, que lo más sensato es irme así que trato de avanzar pero su mano me detiene pues me sostiene por mi brazo sin causarme ningún daño y me pone de nuevo contra la pared aunque esta vez la distancia que nos separa es prácticamente nula.

Me quedo en silencio al igual que él pues mi sentido de la razón me falla y no hay nada coherente que pueda decir pues su aroma me llega de golpe, es un aroma bastante agradable, la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío, el rose de ambos con un simple movimiento, su sola presencia, todo de él me aturde.

Siento como lleva una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla y la toca con la yema de sus dedos y por acto reflejo cierro los ojos disfrutando de aquel simple rose, me pierdo en su caricia, en las sensaciones que me causa, de pronto ya no es su mano sino su boca, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con su mirada y por primera vez se lo que me quiere decir así que asiento, él sonríe y siento sus labios contra los míos en una danza magnífica, llevo mis manos hasta su cuello mientras el rodea mi cintura y me acerca aún más hasta el, quisiera describir las sensaciones que siento en estos momentos pero me digo que no es tiempo de pensar sino de sentir. Aunque en un principio el beso comenzó cargado de pasión poco a poco se hace lento y es que el aire comenzaba a faltar nos aunque aun así parecía que ninguno quería separarse, recargo mi frente con la suya, sin abrir aún los ojos rememorando lo que acaba de suceder, es un acto tan romántico para mí y que no había compartido con nadie. En cuanto abro mis ojos me encuentro con los suyos que tienen un brillo particular, vuelve a sonreír y está vez yo también sonrió.

-Sakura- dice pero no lo dejo continuar.

-No digas nada por favor, solo hay que vivir este momento- el asiente y vuelvo a sonreír.

-Sé que me has pedido que no diga nada pero cada vez que sonríes me desarmas, es como si tú sonrisa fuera la luz que me alumbra...- no aguanto más y está vez soy yo la que lo besa y es que sus palabras causan en mi sensaciones completamente extrañas, sensaciones que aunque quería no debería dejar salir...

Me niego a tener que regresar a la realidad, tenía claro que esto que hago está mal pero es algo que necesitaba y que quería. No se cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, entre caricias besos y sonrisas, como bien se lo había pedido Syaoran no había dicho palabra alguna cosa que agradecía pues si comenzaba a pensar mi sentido de la razón ganaría y terminaría huyendo.

Tal parecía que estaba viviendo en un cuento cómo en los que me gustaba leer, aquellos en los cuales la protagonista era feliz a pesar de sus circunstancias y dónde la mayoría de veces el amor triunfa y en verdad lo deseo, quisiera ser la protagonista de esta historia y garantizar que aún a pesar de todo lo malo aún puedo ser feliz...

El rose de su mano contra mi mejilla me trae a la realidad, lentamente abro los ojos pues deseo no despertar de este sueño pero tengo que hacerlo. Me encuentro con su rostro, muestra unas facciones de relajación e incluso hasta felicidad, no sé en qué momento comencé a sentir lo que sea que siento, si son pocas veces la que lo he visto y cuando hablamos siempre discutimos pero algo de él que me atrae, es algo inexplicable, como es posible que con eso aceptará ya sus besos, sus caricias, quizás estoy loca o mi necesidad de un poco de amor me ha llevado a esto? Sonríe y no, no es mi necesidad de amor hay algo más pero qué?

-Debería regresar a la fiesta- esas palabras salen de mi boca por si solas ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso pero mi sentido común volvía apoderarse de mí.

-Quédate un poco más- me dice, apartó la mirada y miro a otro lado, no puedo volver a caer, ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones y lo que menos necesitaba en mi vida eran más problemas pues ya tenía bastantes.

Niego aún sin verlo, me tomo unos segundos antes de regresar mi mirada hacia él y decirle que esto nunca debió pasar pero unos gritos comienzan a escucharse a lo lejos, conozco aquella voz que dice mi nombre y siento miedo.

-Es Takashi- le digo a Syaoran completamente asustada, si el me ve aquí y con Syaoran no se de lo que sea capaz. -Es... Es Takashi- debo de haberme visto completamente aterrada pues Syaoran toma mis manos con las suyas para tranquilizarme, su rostro se torna completamente serio ya no es el Syaoran de hace unos segundos.

-Escúchame, primero que nada tranquilízate- lo miro y trato de ponerle atención aunque aquella voz se escucha aún más cerca- Dando vuelta a este pasillo a mano izquierda encontrarás una puerta que te llevará al jardín, yo me quedaré aquí para evitar que Takashi llegue a ti antes de que llegues al salón y así te daré tiempo de que pienses en que decirle cuando se vean- asiento simplemente y me zafó de su agarre pero él me sujeta una de mis manos y me atrae hacia él, me da un corto beso en los labios y me suelta, me quedo perpleja unos segundos y después salgo prácticamente corriendo de ahí. Antes de abrir puedo escuchar la voz de Takashi y la de Syaoran aunque no entiendo muy bien que es lo que dicen.

Gracias a Dios conozco perfectamente el jardín de la mansión Li, entró al salón sin que nadie se percate de eso, busco con urgencia a Takashi pero no lo veo supongo que aún Syaoran lo entretiene y aprovecho para acercarme con Yue que me hace señas con la mano para que me una a él.

-Está todo bien?- pregunta y quizás lo diga porque me encuentro agitada por la caminata que he hecho, asiento y le tomo un poco a mi copa que me ha traído uno de los camareros. -Deberías de llevártela con calma- dice en un son burlón por la urgencia con la que termino mi copa, le sonrió pero si supiera que me encuentro hecha un manojo de nervios que ni siquiera he pensado en que decirle a Takashi cuando me cuestione de dónde estaba y claro él no podía esperar un poco más, llega hasta donde me encuentro sin ocultar su cara de fastidio por mi acompañante.

-Se puede saber dónde estabas?- pregunta sin ni siquiera importarle con quién nos encontrábamos y es que con Yue no tenía que aparentar ser el hombre perfecto, lo miro y trago en seco, quisiera tener un poco más de bebida en mi copa para darme así unos segundos más y pensar aunque ni eso me salvaría.

-Yo...- comienzo a decir pero me veo interrumpida por Yue.

-Ha estado conmigo, pero como tú has estado sumergido en tu mundo de negocios no te has dado cuenta. Takashi lo fulmina con la mirada y después la fija de nuevo en mí.

-Hace un rato pase por aquí y no te vi con él?- me cuestiona de nuevo pero esta vez sé que decir.

-Fui al tocador- digo sin más, el asiente y sé que nos ha creído principalmente porque el siempre aprovecha estás reuniones para hacer negocios y porque Yue siempre le ha parecido insignificante que no le presta la más mínima atención que no se ha percatado de que no me encontraba con él.

-Es hora de irnos- dice Takashi dándonos la espalda y comenzando a caminar, me acerco hasta Yue, le beso la mejilla y lo abrazo -Gracias- susurró para que el solo pueda escucharme.

El me mira y sé que desea saber en verdad que es lo que sucedía pero es algo que nunca le podría decir.

-Nos vemos pronto pequeña Sakura- y sin más comienzo a caminar hacia donde se encuentra Takashi.

Nos despedimos de unas cuantas personas hasta llegar con los anfitriones de la fiesta.

-Has estado magnifica- me dice Leran y Hien solo asiente.

-Magnifica es poco madre- habla Meiling quien sonríe demasiado lo cual indica que se ha pasado un poco de copas.

-Es cierto ha estado fenomenal- Faime me abraza y me sonríe, correspondo al gesto.

Escucho como Takashi comienza a despedirse de sus tíos y yo me encuentro con aquellos ojos ámbar.

-Buenas noches señora Li- me dice completamente frío aunque sus ojos desprenden fuego y algo más.

-Oh Syaoran podrías ser más amigable- le dice Meiling, siento su mirada sobre mi y de un momento a otro besa mi mano sujetándola con la suya y no es la acción lo que me pone nerviosa sino que en ese breve intercambio deposita un papel entre mis manos y que tengo que esconder para que nadie ni siquiera Takashi que ha llegado hasta donde estamos se percate de el.

Lo siento tomarme de la cintura, trago en seco pidiendo que no tome mi mano.

-Buenas noches primo- dice de una manera tan sarcástica.

El carro llega y gracias a Dios en lo que le dan la llave he podido guardar aquella nota en mi bolsa sin que Takashi se percatara fingiendo acomodarla para poder entrar al carro. Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí desde afuera, incluso cuando comenzamos avanzar pero no lo miro aunque es lo que más deseo.

El camino a casa es en completo silencio y yo trato de no pensar en todo lo sucedido, en cuanto llegamos a la casa Takashi me toma por la mano y me atrae hacia él y comienza a besarme, quiero apartarlo y no puedo evitar comparar la calidez que me transmiten los besos de Syaoran a la rudeza de los de Takashi, no quiero que siga besándome pues no quiero que manche los besos que él me ha dado y estoy dispuesta a luchar y evitar que me toque cuando de repente me suelta con nada de delicadeza contra el sillón.

-Hueles a ese maldito- me dice y no puedo evitar abrir mis ojos de la sorpresas y de sentir como el miedo me recorre por completo pues él se ha dado cuenta.

-Yo...- digo y la voz se me descompone y apartó la mirada esperando que comience a golpearme solo rogando que no me mate.

-Ese maldito de Clow te lleno de su aroma, me asquea su sola presencia y ahora hasta su aroma está en ti, me das tanto asco que hasta las ganas se me han quitado-

Lo miro perpleja, me da la espalda y se marcha dejándome completamente sola. Había pensado que era de Yue este aroma, no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, creí que lo había descubierto todo pero no era si, agradecía que hubiera confundido las fragancias y al exceso de copas que no lo habían ayudado a diferenciar y encontrar al verdadero dueño de este fragancia, me quedo unos segundo no creyendo mi suerte pero me digo que es mejor ir a mi habitación antes de que cambie de opinión.

Me pongo mi pijama y me llevo mi vestido para olerlo, en efecto tengo su aroma, cierro los ojos llenándome de él y entonces recuerdo la nota.

"Tenerte entre mis brazos es lo que más deseo, cuidarte es mi mayor anhelo y después de lo sucedido está noche, las cosas no se pueden quedar así, nos vemos mañana a las 12 en el restaurante que está cerca de la empresa, por favor no faltes. Con cariño Syaoran"

Al leer aquellas líneas mi mente divaga de nuevo en lo sucedido y no puedo evitar sonreír pero mi sonrisa se borra al recordar lo cerca que estuvimos de ser descubiertos, me digo que esto es una locura que no debe continuar así que sin más tomo un trozo de papel y una pluma.

"Todo esto ha sido un error, soy una mujer casada y no podría hacerle esto a Takashi, así que te pido que no me busques y que olvides lo sucedido pues para mí no ha significado nada. Sakura"

Me duele escribir aquellas últimas palabras, miro una y otra vez aquella nota, pero sé que es lo mejor, mañana le pediría a Naoko que le hiciera llegar aquel papel. Me recuesto en mi cama deseando ser valiente pero tenía que pensar en alguien más antes que en mí, y es por eso que me encontraba aquí, me abrazó a mi vestido llenándome de su aroma deseando que esto que comenzaba a sentir saliera así de rápido como había surgido...

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola a tod s, antes que nada espero que se encuentran muy bien, se que he tardado en actualizar pero para ser sincera esperaba más reviews y era lo que esperaba para actualizar, aunque claro he de admitir que también estuve un poco triste pues el cumple de mi mamá fue en abril y claro cómo olvidar el 10 de mayo (día de las madres en México) pero el escribir se ha convertido en mi mejor terapia. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y que la historia les esté gustando, sin más espero que disfruten de este capítulo y claro también sus comentarios ya saben que estos motivan a la autora actualizar pronto así que sin más me despido de ustedes esperando que tengan un buen fin de semana. **

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto. **

**Gaby Li. **


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 4 Enamorarte de nuevo

**Sakura **

La noche se me había hecho tan corta, solo recuerdo a ver cerrado los ojos y revivir de nuevo aquel momento, solo habían sido unos segundos para mí y en cuanto los abro de me encuentro con la luz colándose por mi ventana, no quiero salir de la cama, quiero quedarme aquí añorando aquello que no puedo tener, aferrándome a mi vestido que contiene su aroma, no entendía que era lo que me hacía hacer esto, no estaba enamora de él de eso estaba segura, entonces que era esto que sentía?

Llaman a la puerta una vez pero no respondo solo quiero estar sola pero vuelven a llamar y me recuerdo que por mi bien será mejor que atienda. Me levanto de la cama y acomodo algunos mechones de cabello, miro de nuevo aquel vestido tomo un suspiro y abro la puerta topándome con el rostro de Naoko.

-Buenos días Señora- me saluda.

-Buenos días Naoko- le digo apartando me para que entre.

-Gusta que le traiga el desayuno a la cama? - me pregunta y niego con la cabeza.

-Y el señor?- pregunto pues juraría que ella ha venido por mi porque así lo ha pedido él y es que no acostumbraba a levantarme tarde, siempre tenía que desayunar con el bueno si a eso se le podía llamar desayuno.

-Se ha ido temprano y me ha pedido que no lo espere para comer, que llegara tarde-

Me limito a sentir y me quedo mirando como Naoko comienza hacer mi cama y me preguntó si es que esto es una señal para que pueda verme con Syaoran, quizás, solo quizás ... Pero no, apartó de inmediato aquella idea de mi cabeza y miro aquella nota que había escrito.

-Naoko- la llamo para atraer su atención- necesito pedirte un favor, sobra decir que nadie absolutamente nadie debe enterarse- ella asiente, siento miedo pero sé que si en alguien puedo confiar es en ella. -Necesito que vayas a la casa Li y le entregues esto a Syaoran Li, nadie más puede saber de esto, ni siquiera pueden saber qué lo has ido a buscar a el- ella me mira sorprendida y luego sería lo cual me hace dudar que vaya aceptar pero asiente y toma aquel papel.

-Gracias- le digo antes de verla salir, suspiro resignada y sin más me dirijo a tomar un baño.

El día se me había hecho eterno hace unas horas que Naoko había salido y no había regresado, miles de ideas pasaban por mi cabeza pero que podía hacer? Llamar a la casa Li solo sería más sospechoso si es que algún otro miembro de la familia Li había visto a Naoko, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar pero la desesperación me estaba consumiendo y si no había encontrado a Syaoran y él me estaba esperando? la hora acordada ya había llegado, quizás debería ir? No, me digo una y otra vez, eso no puede ser, aunque a decir verdad que era aquello que no podía ser? Trato de recordar un poco de la plática que tuvimos anoche y nada me decía que él quisiera algo conmigo, solo se había encargado de besarme y no es que eso me disgusta pero que podía esperar yo de el? Estaba cansada de ser un juguete un objeto para convertirme de nuevo en eso de alguien más y es que podría pretender alguien de una mujer casada?

Me siento junto aquel piano, acarició sus teclas y recuerdo un poco de lo que me ha enseñado Syaoran y comienzo a tocar dejándome llevar por aquel sonido que emitían...

**-Que es lo que pasa?- le digo mientras me acerco hasta él y trato de tomar sus manos con las mías pero él se aleja y me mira con odio. **

**-Todavía preguntas que pasa?- dice pero no entiendo absolutamente nada, por el contrario todo esto me estaba matando, cuando más lo necesitaba a mi lado me daba la espalda. **

**-No entiendo nada, si tan solo me explicaras- digo de nuevo tratando de acercarme a él y lo consigo pero con lo que no cuento es que me toma de los brazos y ejerce presión en ellos lastimándome.**

**-Me lastimas- digo y el parece reaccionar y salir de aquel trance en el que se encuentra y de inmediato me suelta, se lleva las manos a su cabeza y comienza a tocarse el cabello. **

**Me sobó aquella zona y no sé exactamente qué decir, tengo miedo nunca antes había visto a Takashi de aquella manera pero me digo que quizás todo se deba a lo que estamos viviendo. **

**-Takashi- digo intentando acercarme hasta el pues verlo en ese estado de desesperación me hace sentir tan mal. **

**El me mira y puedo ver en sus ojos culpa, quizás por lo sucedió hace unos minutos y quiero calmarlo decirle que no ha pasado nada pero él se adelanta y habla primero. **

**-No te acerques más Sakura o no sé de lo que soy capaz- esas palabras me frenan de inmediato y me hacen contener la respiración, acaso había escuchado bien? **

**-Takashi- digo cuando lo veo pasar a mi lado y salir de la habitación. **

Siento como lágrimas caen de mis mejillas al recordar aquel momento, si tan solo le hubiera dado su espacio podría ser que la historia fuera distinta, a quien quería engañar me digo dejándome llevar por aquellos recuerdos de nuevo.

**-Takashi- grito mientras lo sigo y deseo que pare que me diga que es lo que pasa pero no lo hace y solo se detiene hasta que llegamos a su estudio. -Explícame qué demonios es lo que sucede?- exijo poniéndome delante de él a pesar del odio que desprenden sus ojos hacia mí. **

**Y al ver su silencio estoy dispuesta hablar de nuevo pero su boca sobre la mía me lo impide y no es un beso tierno y delicado como los que me gustan sino rudo y hasta violento, pero no digo nada, pues quiero aliviar su dolor porque sé que al igual que yo el también sufre, de un momento a otro rompe mi blusa con una de sus manos y aquella acción me hace pegar un pequeño grito pues me toma desprevenida y no es algo característico de Takashi. Lo miro y está vez su furia se ve mezclada con pasión y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, me besa el cuello y luego llega hasta mis pechos los cuales Débora con un hambre feroz causando dolor, no me estaba gustando aquello, quería al Takashi de antes, aquel que se tomaba el tiempo para disfrutar, al que le importaba que ambos gozáramos aquel que en verdad me hacia el amor. No sé en qué momento se había desecho de mi pantalón solo sé que su embestida había sido tan dolorosa que un grito se había escapado de mis labios, su vaivén dentro de mí era doloroso, sus besos en mi cuello eran como espinas, sus caricias como dagas atravesando me una y otra vez, quería gritar pedirle que parara y de un momento a otro llego a su culminación tumbando se en mi sin importarle que me lastimara. Quería llorar me sentía utilizada, ultrajada pero me dije que quizás al verlo y ver que su mirada se había suavizado todo había valido la pena. **

**De un momento a otro se separa de mí y se sienta en el sofá dejándome tumbada en la alfombra, las ganas de llorar se intensifican pero me digo que no es momento, me duele todo el cuerpo pero como puedo llego hasta él y lo tomo por las manos, esta vez no se aleja y me mira, y me digo que toda ha valido la pena. **

**-Te amo- le digo rosando su mejilla con mi mano y aquellas palabras en lugar de causar algún efecto positivo causan todo lo contrario pues su mirada se oscurece y me aparta de su lado haciéndome car al suelo. **

**-Takashi- lo llamo de nuevo y comienzo a sentirme tan poca cosa, rogando por su atención no entendiendo que es lo que sucedía. **

**-Cállate, no quiero escucharte más- dice **

**-Si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que pasa- **

**-cállate- grita pero he llegado a mi límite he tratado de arreglar las cosas por las buenas. **

**Me levanto y me pongo de nuevo enfrente de el sin importarme mi desnudes- si tan solo dejaras de portarte como un crío y comenzarás a portarte como un hom...- pero no puedo terminar pues el impacto de su mano contra mi mejilla me calla y me tumba de nuevo al suelo. **

**No sé cómo describir lo que siento en estos momentos, el silencio que hay es prácticamente palpable, siento tantos sentimientos pero el más poderoso la tristeza, me quedo en shock y por instinto me llevo una mano hasta mi mejilla la cual hormiguea, siento como mi cuerpo se estremece, como el miedo se apodera de mí y no quiero mirarlo gracias a Dios mi cabello me lo impedía, algunas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, ni entendía que demonios era lo que pasaba porque él hacia esto. **

**No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo así pero es hasta que el me levanta tomándome de los brazos con una gran fuerza, lo miro y no reconozco a esa persona que veo. **

**-Quieres que sea un hombre, pues lo seré- dice sonriendo. **

**-Eres un animal- salen aquellas palabras de mi boca mientras lucho por zafarme de su agarre y está vez no es sólo su mano contra mi mejilla sino también el golpe que me doy contra el suelo al caer, siento como un líquido comienza a salir de mi labio y el sabor a cobre que lo acompaña. **

**Me sentía aturdida, perpleja, era una sensación que me recorría aunque no me causaba ningún placer, me sujeta por el cabello obligándome así a verlo el dolor que siento por aquella acción hace que doble un poco mi cabeza para sentir menos dolor aunque no funcionó. **

**-También puedo ser un animal si así lo quieres, solo te digo que si deseas seguir viéndolo tendrás que acostumbrarte a esta nueva vida mi amor, quien sabe quizás hasta te puede gustar- me suelta y no aguanto más las lágrimas salen de mis ojos a cantaros, unos segundos después escucho la puerta cerrarse y es entonces que me dejó caer me hago un ovillo y abrazo mis piernas tratando de protegerme, que era lo que estaba pasando? en que momento mi vida se había transformado en un infierno. **

-Señora Sakura- escucho la voz de Naoko la cual me trae a la realidad.

-Que ha pasado- la cuestión en cuanto salgo de mi trance y ella puede ver mi preocupación y me limpia las mejillas es entonces que me doy cuenta que he estado llorando.

-Le he dado su nota pero me he tardado porque él le ha mandado esto- me entrega de nuevo una hoja de papel doblada, la miro unos segundos y la tomo.

-La dejo sola para que la lea- me dice y se marcha dejándome pero me niego a leerla aquí por miedo a que Takashi llegue así que subo a mi cuarto no sin antes poner seguro.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer es romper aquella nota y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero cuando lo intento no puedo así que decido leerla.

"Soy alguien bastante necio y me rehusó a olvidar lo sucedió y hacer que nada ha pasado, tengo muy en claro que eres una mujer casada pero tampoco aceptaré un no por respuesta y no me malentiendas no te obligare a nada que no quieras pero necesitamos hablar así que si tú no vienes seré yo quien vaya. Te espero a las 5 en el templo Tsukimine y por favor no faltes Syaoran Li"

Leo la nota una y otra vez y me digo que no debo sucumbir pero en algo tenía razón necesitábamos hablar, hacerlo entender que esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza pero el problema es cómo me escaparía, con los perros fieles de Takashi sería imposible. Llaman a mi puerta y atiendo de inmediato temiendo que Syaoran se allá adelantado y se encuentre ya aquí pero es Naoko quien me sonríe.

-Esta lista?- me pregunta y no entiendo nada de lo que dice y me entrega algunas prendas y una peluca- yo la voy ayudar- y es entonces que comprendo para que es todo eso.

En cuanto llego al templo lo veo ahí parado frente al gran árbol, me quito los lentes y agradezco que nadie venga a este lugar, me encuentro nerviosa y no entiendo porque, incluso más que hace unos minutos cuando salí por puerta trasera vestida una empleada, lo miro y siento cierto cosquilleo no puedo negar que me gusta, algo de él me atrae quizás sus ojos color ámbar o su sonrisa que me trasmite una paz, simplemente no lo sé.

Llego hasta el, pero se mantiene con la mirada fija hacia aquel árbol no sé cómo llamar su atención ni que decir. El nota mi presencia y me mira, su mirada es diferente no sabría decir que es lo que encuentro en ella ni quiero averiguarlo.

-Sabía que vendrías- dice rompiendo aquel silencio, me mira de arriba abajo notando mi aspecto, nada propio de una Li pero no dice nada cosa que agradezco.

-Y no lo iba hacer pero si no recuerdas me amenazaste así que no me ha quedado otra opción-

-No ha sido mi intención que te sintieras presionada ni mucho menos que pienses que sería capaz de hacer algo para lastimarte- no puedo evitar sonreír ante aquello último pero era una sonrisa sarcástica pues hace tiempo alguien más me había dicho algo semejante.

-Que es lo que quieres Li?- voy directo al grano pues no necesito esto además que Takashi podría llegar y percatarse de mi ausencia.

Lo veo suspirar y apartar la mirada de mi por unos segundos.

-Quizás ayer las cosas no quedaron claras para ti, y sea mejor que te lo diga con palabras también- lo miro y siento como si el aire comenzará a faltarme pero no demuestro aquello.

-No sé qué es aquello que no entendí Li y mucho menos quiero escucharte, acaso no lo entiendes soy una mujer casada, la mujer de tu primo- digo tratando de mostrar seguridad y firmeza en lo que digo.

-Si en verdad fuera así no andarás por ahí dejándote besar por cualquiera- sin esperar un solo segundo le plantó una bofetada, sus palabras habían dolido hasta el alma, acaso era lo que pensaba en verdad de mí?

En cuanto se recupera me toma por los hombros y he de admitir que aquello me aterra pero no se lo demostraría, no causa ningún dolor con esta acción pero en mi cabeza no puedo dejar de pensar que es igual que Takashi.

Su rostro se suaviza en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzan y sé que debo alejarme de inmediato, o si no volvería a caer.

-Es tan difícil entender que estoy loco por ti- dice y sus palabras me atraviesan causando miles de sensaciones, me quedo pasmada, no sé qué decir, ni qué pensar. -Desde que te vi estoy loco por ti y si, sé que eres una mujer casada pero también sé que no eres feliz, que sientes algo por mi aunque no quieras admitirlo, una de sus manos me acaricia el rostro y no sé en qué momento su agarre hacia mi había cambiado.

-Sé que tienes miedo, déjame cuidarte Sakura, solo déjame...- rosa sus labios contra los míos de una manera lenta como pudiendo permiso y no lo soporto más, mis labios comienzan a moverse en una danza lenta, tierna pero cargada de pasión al mismo tiempo, rodeo su nuca con mis brazos mientras él me atrae más hacia él, por un momento me olvido de todo y me pierdo en mi mundo, en las sensaciones que me causan sus labios contra los míos.

-Solo déjame cuidarte- susurra contra mis labios y son aquellas palabras que terminan con la magia de aquel momento, las que me hacen regresar a la realidad para evitar comenzar una locura que no terminaría con nada bueno.

-No- digo alejándome de inmediato de su lado y dándole la espalda.

-Sakura- me llama e incluso trata de tocarme de nuevo pero me apartó de inmediato.

Trato de tranquilizar todas aquellas emociones que deseaban salir de mi sin mucho éxito.

-Acaso no lo entiendes- dice pero aun así sigo sin verlo- pensé que eras diferente- y aquellas palabras bastan para hacerme reaccionar y enfurecer.

-Creías que era diferente? Que con un par de palabritas caería y me tendrías en tu cama cada vez que quisieras? Que sería tu puta?-

-Yo no he dicho aque...- pero no lo dejo terminar.

-Quizás pienses que necesito ayuda o simplemente te doy lastima pero sabes más lastima siento yo por ti, no eres mejor que Takashi y si pensabas que con esto terminaría en tu cama pues lo siento por ti y te agradecería que me dejaras tranquila no quisiera tener que decirle de tus intenciones a Takashi o a tus padres- digo y comienzo a caminar aunque lo que quisiera es correr, alejarme de él.

-Sakura- lo escucho llamarme e incluso seguirme pero no doy paso atrás ni siquiera lo miro solo continuo caminando hasta que ya no puedo escucharlo más.

Me detengo a unas cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa, mi mente estaba inundada de todo lo vivido en estos días, aunque también me encontraba completamente empapada, pues unos minutos después de que me marché comenzó a llover prácticamente estaba cayendo una tormenta y quizás lo mejor hubiera sido tomar un taxi pero tenía que ser lo más discreta posible y creyendo que llegaría antes de terminar completamente empapada, por suerte no hay nadie de seguridad en la puerta trasera seguro se encontraban adentro resguardándose, al acercarme más divisó a Naoko quien me espera cubriéndose con una sombrilla.

-Señora- dice en cuanto me ve llegar y corre para resguardarme de la lluvia aunque más mojada ya no podría estar.

-El señor?- pregunto angustiada pues tenía que me hubiera tardado demasiado.

Pero ella niega lo cual me dice que aún no ha llegada, suspiro por lo menos esto me había salido bien.

-Es seguro entrar?- pregunto de nuevo y ella asiente, y en efecto aquella casa estaba prácticamente vacía por lo cual nadie se dio cuenta de mi ida y venida. Llego hasta mi cuarto y comienzo a sentir los estragos de aquella tormenta.

-Sera mejor que tome un baño- me dice Naoko a lo cual asiento y sin esperar más corro hacia la ducha.

Me dije que bloquearía todo lo sucedido hoy mientras me duchaba, haría como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, me cepillaba mi cabellera mientas me veía en el espejo, me sentía extraña, cansada simplemente agotada así que decidí mejor descansar mañana sería otro día y quizás pueda ser un buen día esa era mi esperanza cada noche antes de dormir.

-Está ardiendo en fiebre- escuchaba que alguien decía pero me costaba tanto abrir los ojos.

-Tengo frio- susurró pues comienzo a sentir como me desprenden de mis cobijas.

-Quiere que llame al médico?- escuché otra voz diferente, parecía ser un hombre y una mujer los que hablaban pero no lograba distinguirlos.

-Si, en lo que llega trataré de bajarle la fiebre- me toma aquel sujeto entre sus brazos y me lleva con él no sé exactamente a dónde y no me importaba en lo más mínimo yo solo deseaba seguir durmiendo.

-Esta fría- grito cuando siento como comienzan a mojarme e incluso aquello hace que abra por un momento los ojos topándome con el rostro de Takashi. -Tengo frio- le digo aferrándome a él tratando de sujetarme para que me saque pero él hace caso omiso y continúa mojándose.

-Tranquila pronto estarás mejor- su voz suena tan diferente, incluso la forma en la que me toca es diferente, con ternura, con amor.

-Por favor- le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

Se acerca hasta mí y deposita un beso en mi frente. -Tranquila amor pronto estarás mejor- es lo último que escucho antes de quedarme de nuevo dormida.

**-Takashi, estoy tratando de estudiar- digo mientras siento como me besa el cuello. **

**-No te estoy agarrando las manos, ni tapando los ojos amor, así que estudia- dice sonriendo y continúa besando mi cuello. **

**-Takashi, sabes que necesito aprobar este examen- le digo y es que calculo avanzado siempre había sido mi debilidad a decir verdad cualquier cosa que tuviera números era mi debilidad. **

**Lo escucho suspirar y se aleja de mí. **

**-Después de los finales serás solo mía- dice y no puedo evitar sonreír y me acerco hasta el para besarlo, él me toma por la cintura y profundiza el beso. **

**-No juegues con mi autocontrol Sakura- dice contra mis labios y mi sonrisa no puede ser más grande al sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía se ha despertado. **

**-Te amo- le digo mientras me acerco de nuevo a besarlo. **

**-Te amo- me responde mientras siento como me carga para llevarme hasta la cama y me hace el amor...**

Al abrir los ojos veo como la luz del sol se cuela por mi ventana, miro hacia mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, seguía en mi prisión. Trato de levantarme pero me encuentro verdaderamente cansada y adolorida, me miro y me doy cuenta que esa no es la pijama que me había puesto la noche anterior o es que tan aturdida estaba ayer que no recordaba ni lo que me había puesto?

-Señora Sakura- escucho la voz de Naoko, trae una bandeja en las manos que deja en mi mesa y se acerca hasta mí y posa su mano en mi frente.

-Por suerte ya no tiene fiebre- dice pero no entiendo de lo que habla, acaso me había enfermado?

-Que ha pasado?- pregunto queriendo aclarar mis lagunas mentales.

-Tal parece que el haberse mojada le hizo daño, tuvo mucha temperatura, tuvimos que llamar al médico- dice y de golpe me llegan ciertos recuerdos, el escuchar algunas voces, el ver a Takashi preocupado por mi e incluso decirme amor, dicen que la fiebre te hace delirar y a mí me había hecho desvariar.

-Ya veo- digo mientras recargo mi cabeza en la cabecera tratando de entender que me estaba pasando.

-El señor ha estado preocupado por usted, se pasó toda la noche cuidándola- dice y no puedo evitar mirarla mal, sabía que Naoko me quería pero odiaba cuando inventaba ese tipo de cosas aunque no entendía porque lo hacía.

-Se ha ido?- pregunto sin darle tanta importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

Ella parece notarlo y solo asiente, me acerca aquella charola que contiene sopa y me pide que la coma dejándome enseguida sola.

Mi mirada se pierde tras la ventana que me regala una vista agradable y relajante que era lo que más necesita, de pronto me preguntó si no hubiera sido tan tonta para creerle podría a ver sido feliz?

**Me encontraba en mi habitación después de lo sucedido, sentía los ojos completamente hinchados después de tanto llorar, me culpaba a mí misma de haber propiciado todo eso, a pesar de todo lo amaba y solo deseaba que viniera, me abrazarla y me prometía que todo estaría bien , pero habían pasado horas y el no venía y yo me sentía bastante humillada para salir y suplicarle amor. **

**No sé cuánto tiempo continuo así pero siento que el alma regresa a mí cuando la puerta se abre y lo veo entrar, en su mirada puedo ver el arrepentimiento, intenta hablar pero las palabras no salen de su boca y no aguanto más, corro hacia él y lo abrazo, el duda pero después de unos segundo también me abraza. **

**-Perdóname- dice y comienza a llorar, me siento culpable y solo lo atraigo más hacia mi quiero protegerle, asegurarle que no ha pasado nada, que todo estará bien. Se separa de mí y rosa mi rostro, aquellas partes que él había lastimado y su rostro se desfigura. **

**No quiero que me mire así pues no quiero que siga sufriendo he intento apartar mi rostro pero él no lo permite. **

**-Te juro que esto no volverá a pasar, antes me cortó las manos a volverte a poner una mano encima, perdóname Sakura- y besa mis labios. Y es todo lo que necesito, como si mis heridas sanaran, creía en él, confío en él y sabía que no me lastimarla de nuevo. **

Que tonta había sido aquella vez, me había bastado con un perdón para olvidar todo, el amor me cegó y creí en el ese fue mi mayor error no solo él tenía la culpa sino también yo, hubiera podido actuar de otra forma, ayudarlo de otra manera y no hacer como si nada pasará cada vez que el repetía aquella acción, justificando lo siempre, creyendo que yo era la culpable de su comportamiento. Eso no era amor y me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde cuando ya no podía salir, cuando actuar ya no significaba nada.

Suspiro y sonrió al recordar ese beso con Syaoran por un momento había sentido de nuevo la felicidad, aunque haya terminado de aquella manera y era algo que siempre le agradecería aunque me haya hecho anhelar la mas, quizás en otra vida podría ser feliz, quizás él podría hacerme feliz...

**Notas de la autora. **

**Hola a tod s, antes que nada espero todos se encuentre muy bien. Sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero he tenido algunos contratiempos y aunque me encuentro mejor de ánimo hay veces en que tengo bajones, pero el leer sus comentarios en verdad que me motivan y me animan a seguir con la historia y en verdad gracias por eso. Es algo difícil escribir acerca del maltrato hacia la mujer más cuando tengo que relatar que ella lo acepta porque mi forma de pensar es otra pero sé que muchas mujeres que llegan a sufrir esto en verdad actúan lo que escribo. Una persona en un comentario me dijo que debería escribir cosas que pasamos, situaciones que se viven a diario que podría ayudar a las personas que sufren por algunas cuestiones, no sé si lo hago bien pero espero poder ayudar a alguien con esto, a mí el leer y escribir me causa sensaciones que no sé cómo describir pero que me gustan. **

**Creo que está vez ya hablé mucho, así que sin más me despido esperando que les guste este capítulo porque yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y espero sus comentarios ya saben que estos motivan a la autora actualizar pronto y prometo que está vez si lo haré, espero tengan un buen inicio de semana.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto. **

**Gaby Li. **


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 Enamorarte de nuevo.

**Sakura **

-Bien hecho Sakura- escucho que me dice Rika quien trabajaba en la compañía Li y era encargada de la publicidad, había comenzado a trabajar con ella unos días después de aquel resfriado que me había dado y aunque en realidad no había mucho que hacer por mi parte el estar aquí me sacaba de mi rutina, me hacía no sentirme tan miserable, llegaba casi al igual que Takashi a la casa así que verlo solo se reducía a un par de horas y luego me marchaba a dormir cosa que en verdad agradecía.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera percatándome que son las 5 de la tarde demasiado temprano para llegar a mi casa, pero tal parecía que por este día había sido suficiente así que sin más decido irme quizás podría dar una vuelta antes de llegar a casa.

-Supongo que ha sido todo por hoy? - pregunto y ella asiente- Entonces nos vemos mañana- le digo y tomo mis cosas para marcharme, pero ella me detiene.

-En realidad quisiera hablar contigo de algo- me dice.

-Dime-le digo tomando asiento de nuevo, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-Preferiría que fuera en otra parte, ¿qué tal si vamos por un café? - y no puedo estar más agradecida por aquella invitación, aunque si me desconcertaba un poco el que ella quisiera hablar conmigo prácticamente en privado, decidí hacer caso omiso aquello ultimo. Llegamos hasta una cafetería cercana a la empresa, la verdad es que no solía salir de casa y ahora que lo había conseguido me negaba a que se terminara, esa sensación de libertad era inigualable.

En seguida tomaron nuestra orden y después de unos minutos la trajeron lo cual agradecí pues hoy prácticamente no había comido nada.

-Quizás te preguntes por qué no he querido contarte nada en la empresa- dice Rika atrayendo mi atención pues me había perdido admirando aquel lugar, no digo nada así que ella continúa. - No es nada malo solo que estaba cansada de estar todo el día ahí así que pensé que un poco de aire no nos caería mal -

En eso estaba de acuerdo con ella, aunque su respuesta no me satisface del todo pues sé que hay algo más

-Han sido días difíciles- me limito a decir sonriéndole amistosamente y ella asiente.

-Veras Sakura, si te he pedido que vengas conmigo es porque, aunque llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos en ti he encontrado una amiga, he de admitir que al principio creí que serías igual que tú marido, pero al tratarte me he dado cuenta que eres totalmente diferente y para serte sincera no entiendo cómo es que estás casada con el-

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante su último comentario y es que Takashi se mostraba como un dictador con sus empleados, no le importaba nada sus desplantes y humos de grandeza y arrogancia solo lograba el desagrado de los demás y es que nadie me había contado lo había visto con mis propios ojos cuando regañaba a su secretaria por un retraso de 5 minutos.

-Puede que tenga mal humor pero cuando lo tratas te das cuenta que es todo lo contrario, además que para él la empresa lo significa todo, es lo único que le queda de sus padres así que el mantenerla a flote es como si sus padres estuvieran con el- lo que acababa de decir no era mentira, Takashi no siempre había sido ese monstruo que era ahora y la empresa desde la pérdida de sus padres se había convertido en todo para él.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero nada justifica el trato que a veces suele dar-

-¿Lo sé, y trataré de hablar con él al respecto- le digo y no estoy segura de esas últimas palabras pero que más podía decir? Quizás por esto me había traído aquí para que nadie pudiera escuchar y le fuera con el chisme.

-Sabes todos los Li parasen tener el mismo carácter aunque Syaoran Li a pesar de ser tan serio y reservado es todo lo contrario a Takashi, incluso he pensado que tú y el harían buena pareja. -

No puedo evitar que su comentario me cause ciertas sensaciones incluso hasta me sorprende, en estos días lo había visto constantemente, pero parecía que había entendido pues siempre que me lo encontraba hacia como si nada hubiera pasado, me trataba como la esposa de su primo y nada más, lo cual agradecía, pero mentiría si eso no me dolía.

-Quizás- le digo tomando un poco de mi café- pero a quien amo a pesar de todo es a Takashi, sé que no es perfecto pero me ama y si no fuera feliz con el crees que seguiría a su lado? Créeme Takashi no es el monstruo que todos piensan- le digo tratando de creerme eso mismo, pues sé que a pesar de todo el Takashi de antes sigue en él.

-Tienes razón, y perdón por hablar así de tú marido- dice, pero no la dejo terminar.

-Tranquila, todo está bien- digo sonriéndole.

-Pero no es sólo por eso que te he pedido que vinieras, verás mi hermana se está lanzando en el mundo de la moda, pero al apenas estar comenzando no cuenta con los grandes ingresos por lo cual varias modelos se han negado ayudarla, puede que te esté pidiendo mucho pero sé que tú has sido modelo y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarla, sé que la paga no es mucha y entendería si no aceptaras es solo que pensé que podría pedírtelo a ti-

Me quedo perpleja sin saber que decir, procesando lo que había dicho, ¿modelar? Tenía años que no lo hacía, pero era algo que amaba, y la sola idea de hacerlo me emocionaba, pero aun así tenía que pensar en Takashi y lo que diría si se enteraba.

-En verdad quieres que yo sea su modelo? Hace años que no lo hago, no creo estar en forma ni dar el ancho-

-Por dios Sakura, si eres hermosa, con un cuerpo de infarto no sé porque dices aquello, además que eres muy talentosa, veo a diario tu talento y no podría pedírselo a nadie más-

No puedo evitar pensar en los pro y los contra y sin duda alguna los contra siguen ganando, el hecho de que tuviera está brizna de libertad no significaba que en verdad era libre, tenía que pensar principalmente en él y en lo que pasaría si Takashi descubría esto porque una cosa era el que tuviera que trabajar para él y otra muy diferente esto que me estaba pidiendo Rika.

-Veras- comienzo a decir queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero es ella quien decide hablar.

-Se que en verdad te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero mi hermana en verdad necesita esto, tiene un hijo enfermo de cáncer y el tratamiento es muy caro, aunque yo le ayudo aun así no es suficiente y en verdad necesitamos esto.

Sus palabras me calan hasta los huesos, nunca espere escuchar aquello, mi corazón se comprime pues entiendo muy bien aquello, sé que tengo mucho que perder, que esto me costaría caro si Takashi se enteraba y que me saldría bastante caro, pero tenía que ayudar a Rika, necesitaba hacerlo para sentirme de nuevo viva al poder ayudar a alguien más.

-Está bien Rika, lo haré y no necesitan pagarme absolutamente nada, solo quisiera que mi identidad se mantuviera en el anonimato- le digo y ella me mira sin entender- recuerda que soy una Li y como es la prensa no me gustaría ningún comentario desagradable- medita un poco y asiente, sonrió y le doy otro sorbo a mi café deseando que por una vez en la vida algo me saliera bien.

-Sinceramente no entiendo que haces a diario en las empresas Li- dice Takashi sobresaltándome un poco pues me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo un poco, pues por desgracia era fin de semana y la mayoría de las personas solía descansar esos días. Lo miro, pero no digo nada, estaba tan cansada de discutir con él y el hecho de que no nos veíamos como antes habían reducido las peleas entre nosotros y era algo que verdaderamente agradecía y deseaba seguir así.

-En realidad no tendrías nada que hacer ahí, solo eres la imagen, no eres el cerebro detrás de algo, en realidad no eres nada, sigo sin entender cómo te pudieron elegir, es acaso que no te han visto bien- las palabras de Takashi claro que dolían, me lastiman a pesar de los años seguían causando en mi tanto dolor pero decido seguir con lo dicho e ignorarlo de nuevo y enfocarme en mi lectura pero él no me lo permite pues en solo segundos me arrebata el libro y lo avienta contra la pared, lo miro y he de admitir que he llegado a odiarlo como nunca he odiado a nadie.

-No quiero pelear Takashi- me limito a decir él sonríe y toca mi mejilla e inmediatamente me apartó, pero él es más rápido y me toma por la barbilla de una manera brusca.

-Sabes a lo que he venido cierto?- su sonrisa se ensancha y su mirada se oscurece y en efecto se a lo que ha venido, estampa sus labios contra los míos y se tumba sobre mí, esto no es nada nuevo para mí, sentir como me descubre lo necesario para dejar expuestos mis pechos, como baja mis pantalones y enseguida los suyos penetrando me dé una manera nada agradable, escucharlo decirme cosas humillantes, mientras sus manos tocan mi cuerpo, mientras sus labios rosan mis labios y mientras su vaivén es tan doloroso... Tener que soportar hasta que llega a su clímax, llenándome de él, asco repulsión era lo que sentía y como aquellas otras veces en cuanto veo la puerta cerrarse me encierro en el baño para tomar una ducha, tallando mi cuerpo hasta que la piel queda completamente roja, tratando de olvidar lo que ha sucedido otra vez.

-Saldré de viaje la semana que viene- me dice Takishi durante el almuerzo del día siguiente, no digo nada como siempre y mantengo mi vista fija en mis alimentos. -Estaré fuera por casi dos semanas, he dado instrucciones de que puedes salir, pero nada de pasarte de lista- se a lo que se refiere lo cual es de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa, aunque agradecía el hecho de que estuviera fuera, justo la noche del desfile aún tenía que ingeniárselas para salir de noche, pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

-Cuando te vas? - cuestione y el me mira fijamente.

-Te urge que me vaya cierto- dice lleno de furia y golpeando la mesa tirando algunas cosas, pero no me sobresalto estaba acostumbrada a estas reacciones de su parte.

Decido no decir nada más y regresar a lo que me encontraba haciendo, pero eso lo enfurece más y se levanta para llegar hasta mí y tomarme por el pelo, cierro los ojos ante el dolor, pero me obligó a no mostrar alguna señal de dolor.

-Ten cuidado Sakura, tú sabes que conmigo no se juega- y sin más me suelta dejándome completamente sola, siento mis ojos arder, pero me obligó a no llorar pues no serviría de nada porque eso valía yo aquí, nada, absolutamente nada.

-Hoy comenzamos con los ensayos para el desfile- me dice Rika -Por lo cual saldremos más temprano de aquí- asiento y he de admitir que me encontraba verdaderamente emocionada, el regresar a las pasarelas era algo que siempre había querido.

A medio día habíamos salido de las empresas Li, aunque claro justificando que era una Li me había marchado en el carro de Rika con lo cual mi carro se quedaba en la empresa, y no había motivo para que los perros falderos de Takashi se dieran cuenta de mi huida.

He de admitir que me encontraba encantada, con todo lo que había visto no solo Mika la hermana de Rika había sido muy amable, sino que había dado el rol de la modelo estelar, con lo cual mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Los días habían comenzado a pasar y cada vez me sentía más viva en aquella tarima, era como regresar el tiempo a cuando era feliz.

-Es todo por hoy-dice Mika y se acerca hasta mi para tomarme de las manos, pero me aparto de inmediato lo cual la desconcierta y me mira con cierta preocupación.

\- ¿pasa algo? Cuestiona y en su mirada puedo ver preocupación, pero como decirle que el que las personas me toquen me causa pánico, podría soportarlo con algunas personas, pero aquellas que no conocía con n simple rose de su parte despertaba en mi pánico, solo esto no me había pasado con él, con Syaoran no entendía porque, pero él no despertaba aquello en mi sino todo lo contrario.

Niego con la cabeza y le sonrió. -Perdón, es solo que me siento tan nerviosa y no se porque me aparte. Ella sonríe y asiente.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Sakura y en verdad no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo, en verdad que sin ti estaríamos perdidos-sonrió por aquel comentario y niego.

-Todo esto es tuyo Mika y sin ti nada de esto tendría éxito- su sonrisa se ensancha aún más y me abraza, me quedo helada y no sé cómo reaccionar pero me obligo a corresponder aquella muestra de afecto era extraño para mí conocer gente y tener nuevas amigas, no era que me desagradar por el contrario solo que esto me hacía aún más extrañar a Tomoyo y preguntarme si algún día la volvería a ver.

Cada vez faltaba menos para el desfile, estábamos a dos días de este y por suerte todo marchaba sobre ruedas, hasta ahorita Takashi no se había percatado de mis salidas clandestinas, aunque no todo podía ir como yo quería pues Rika me había avisado que el día del desfile tendríamos una reunión con Yue y al no estar el señor Li pues el también había salido de viaje Syaoran Li sería quien asistiría a la reunión, aunque iría acompañado de Leran cosa que agradecía sino solo seriamos Yue, Li y yo, tenía ganas de hablar con Yue aunque al saber que ahí estarían miembros de la familia Li lo haría imposible aunque lo que más me preocupaba era el desfile, yo tenía que estar ahí como diera lugar.

Me miro al espejo satisfecha conmigo misma, he decidido ir presentable aunque esta vez siendo yo misma por lo cual me había puesto un vestido negro de tirantes que se ajustaba perfecto a mi cuerpo, tenía un escote discreto por la parte delantera y que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, había arreglado mi cabello en un perfecto moño y optado por unos aretes algo largos, el maquillaje era muy poco el que solía usar pero quería resaltarlo está vez un poco más. Era de noche la reunión y por suerte los perros falderos de Takashi no me acompañarían supongo que él sabe de esta reunión y ha decidido guardar un poco las apariencias, lo cual me resultaba favorable pues con esto tenía libre el poder ir al desfile sin necesidad de escaparme, aunque claro tendría que inventar algo en el restaurante para marcharme.

Veo un carro estacionarse en frente, sé de quién es y supongo que para él es más cómodo que el hecho de que alguien más nos esté llevando, se baja del vehículo y se queda mirándome una fracción de segundos, mentiría si no admitiera que sentí como un cosquilleo me recorría por completo, pero me mantengo firme e indiferente.

-Buenas noches Li- me limito a decir a forma de saludo, e inmediatamente apartó la mirada de el a pesar de que él se acerca hasta mi para abrirme la puerta y espero que sea una de las de atrás pero no es la del copiloto, lo miro algo extrañada pues pensé que Leran sería la que ocupaba ese lugar aunque decido no tomarle importancia y tomo la mano que me ofrece para subir simplemente por cortesía, el cierra enseguida y le da la vuelta a su carro para subir, así que me giro para saludar a Leran y es entonces me percato que ella no está.

-Y Leran?- lo cuestionó en cuanto sube pero él no responde solo echa andar el carro sin importarle nada más, me digo que quizás ella si prefirió viajar en su carro con el chófer y que quizás ya nos esté esperando.

-No va a venir, no se sintió bien así que solo seremos nosotros- dice simplemente y no sé cómo describir lo que siento, nerviosismo y ese hormigueo se intensifica lo cual no me agrada.

-Que es lo que tiene? - pregunto tratando de que la voz no me falle.

Su mirada se dirige hacia mí y aquel brillo que vi en aquellas ocasiones aún se encuentra ahí así que de inmediato apartó la mirada de él y la fijo al frente.

-Es solo una jaqueca, nada grave en realidad-

Me siento incapaz de hablar de nuevo así que solo asiento, tratando de huir de él y de lo que me hacía sentir.

-Por cierto, te ves hermosa- dice y no puedo evitar mirarlo, aunque sea unos segundos y antes de que el sonrojo se apodere de mi rostro me giro para enfocarme en lo que sea menos en él.

El camino restante al restaurante se mantuvo en completo silencio aunque fue más incómodo pues podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí y en algunas ocasiones el rose de su mano contra mi pierna, cosa accidental según él, todo este tiempo que llevaba en la empresa parecía que me evitaba e incluso cuando me lo encontraba no me hablaba a menos que fuera necesario creí que lo que sea que sentí había desaparecido pero me daba cuenta que estaba completamente loca por creer aquello y es que el despertaba en mi sensaciones que hace mucho no sentía.

-Sakura- escucho mi nombre y me percato que se trata de él, hemos llegado y el me estira la mano para que la tomé y baje del carro, lo cual por acto reflejo hago pues me sentía pérdida aún en mis pensamientos, hace que nuestras manos se junten incluso al entrar a aquel lugar y parece no importarle la mirada que nos dan las personas que se encuentran ahí por el contrario aferra más su agarre hacia mí pero soy yo la que lo rompe y llego hasta Yue para saludarlo con un abrazo el cual corresponde de inmediato, aunque claro no solo era la felicidad de verlo sino que necesitaba salir de ese agarre sino me volvería loca.

-Buenas noches- saluda Li a lo cual Yue responde con una sonrisa.

-La maneto la tardanza y la ausencia de mi madre es solo que no se sentía del todo bien y por eso no ha podido acompañarnos- dice Li jalando la silla para que tome asiento lo cual hago pero evitó hacer contacto con su mirada y decido solo enfocarme en Yue quizás podría hablar con él, contarle sobre el desfile y después pedirle que me llevará a mi casa y así podía evitar a Li.

-No hay problema, espero que tu madre se encuentre mejor- dice Yue amablemente como siempre.

-Gracias- se limita a decir Syaoran.

-En realidad está reunión es solo para saber cómo va todo- dice Yue.

De inmediato Syarona saca algunos papeles y comienza a explicarle algunas cosas a lo cual Yue solo asiente, intercambian algunas palabras e incluso hasta bromean, no sé exactamente qué es lo que hago yo aquí pues para esto no veía muy necesaria mi presencia y es que me sentía incómoda por cierta persona, lo mejor es que yo también me hubiera reportado como enferma y así huera podido evitarme aquello, miro mi reloj percatando me que falta unas horas para el desfile por lo cual necesito inventar algo para marcharme

-Sakura- escucho que Yue me habla y volteó hacia él.

-Te pasa algo? - pregunta, quizás sea porque no dejo de ver el reloj y de mover mis dedos sobre la mesa. -Tal parece que te encuentras nerviosa- y es que el me conocía muy bien.

-Esto... ¿No, bueno es muy necesaria mi presencia? - cuestionó a lo cual Yue sonríe.

-En realidad solo quería felicitarte porque has hecho un gran trabajo, pero si tienes algo más que hacer- dice sonriendo y sé que lo ha entendí y me acerco para despedirme de él.

-Entonces espero que no te moleste que yo también me retire- habla Li atrayendo mi atención- como bien sabes yo la he traído y no puedo dejar que se vaya sola-

-No te preocupes por mi- hablo enseguida- yo tomaré un taxi- pero hace caso omiso y lo veo despedirse de Yue quien asiente y le sonríe.

Me toma del brazo para guiarme hasta su carro, no sé qué hacer, simplemente no sabía qué hacer y su presencia no me ayudaba mucho a pensar.

-Y entonces a dónde vamos? - me dice sonriendo como aquella vez y siento un escalofrío recorrerme todo es cuerpo, acaso en verdad podía confiar en él?

En mi mente tengo una lucha interna en decidir si le digo o no, y no es que tampoco tenga mucho tiempo para pensar y aunque sonara egoísta lo necesitaba para que me llevara pues el tiempo cada vez era menos.

-Puedo confiar en ti? - pregunto, y es que después de lo sucedido tenía miedo, el parece percatarse de aquello y su mirada cambia, me mira con ternura y sonríe animándome a qué le cuente. Tomo un respiro pensando en que tendré que confiar en él y es que yo ya no confiaba ni creía en nadie pero él era diferente, lo sabía.

Llegamos aún con tiempo por lo cual aún me da tiempo de tener un último ensayo, Syaoran decide quedarse por lo cual me siento aún más nerviosa, me miró al espejo y en verdad que este vestido era hermoso, consistía en una tela trasparente con algunos bordados de trasfondos en forma de flores que solo cubría mis pechos y la parte de abajo desde mi cadera hasta una parte de mis muslo dejando descubierto mis piernas, tenía un escote en la parte de atrás mientas la parte delantera era en forma de corazón, corte tipo sirena ajustándose muy bien a mi cuerpo, el pelo lo llevaba en un moño dejando algunos mechones y mi cuello libre para ser adornado con una hermosa gargantilla y unos aretes no muy largos y dándole el toque final aquel antifaz que para ocultar mi identidad. El momento había llegado, temía caerme y hacer el ridículo, no puedo evitar tener un colapso nervioso pues las palabras de Takashi llegan de repente "eres una mediocre" "acaso no te has visto, eres horrible e inútil "esas y muchas más me inundan la mente y solo deseo salir corriendo de ahí, me doy la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme

-Sakura, es tu turno- me dice Rika y me toma de los hombros llevándome hasta la pasarela, me anima con la mano para que salga, pero no me siento capaz de conseguirlo, tomo un respiro y salgo llena de temores, pero en cuanto salgo sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, parecía que era todo lo que necesitaba y aquella seguridad que me faltaba llegó hasta mí y solo me deje guiar por mis pies.

Por suerte el desfile había sido todo un éxito, todo se había vendido lo cual me alegraba bastante, pero lo que más alegría me había dado era ver a Rika, a su hermana y a su niño llenos de esperanza.

-Felicidades- escucho que me dicen y al girarme me percató que se trata de Li, lleva en sus manos una rosa la cual me ofrece, lo miro y me siento feliz, sonrió y tomo aquella flor, el acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, es una sensación rara la que siento pues su sonrisa me trasmite una paz que no sentía hace tanto.

-Sera mejor irnos- le digo, el asiente y toma mi mano con la suya, agradezco que ya nadie se encuentre ahí pues he esperado que todos se vayan para poder marcharme, pero a decir verdad aquella acción no me molesta, llegamos hasta su carro y me ayuda a subir, me siento extraña, no se describir lo que en realidad siento, pero quiero dejarlo fluir.

-¿Y a donde te llevo?- me pregunta Syaoran sonriendo y a pesar de que el reloj marca pasada de las 10 me niego, todo había sido tan perfecto que no deseaba que terminara así.

-Podríamos ir antes a otro lugar? - El me mira y me pierdo en sus ojos hay algo en ellos que me enloquece.

-Tienes alguna idea? - dice, medito un rato y me doy cuenta de que en realidad no conozco ningún lugar, todo este tiempo solo me la he pasado encerrada, niego de inmediato esperando que él sea quien decida.

Me sentía tan relajada, tan tranquila, sentía una paz, aquella que no sentía desde hace mucho y aunque el transcurso había sido completamente en silencio me resultaba tan agradable.

-Hemos llegado- me dice y me dedico a observar aquel lugar si no me equivocaba era el templo sukimime aunque está era otra entrada, así que lo miro sin entender muy bien que hacemos ahí pero él no dice nada enseguida sale del carro y me ayuda a bajarme, siento cierta desconfianza pues aquí nos habíamos visto la última vez, acaso esta vez sería el quien me dejaría aquí? No, me digo tratando de sacarme todo lo malo y es que está vez quería ser alguien más, quería volver a ser Sakura Kinomoto.

-Confía en mi- lo escucho decir y es que tal parece que se ha dado cuenta de mi desconfianza, pero aquellas palabras bastan para que me aferre más a su agarre.

-Nunca antes había estado aquí- digo asombrada y es que me había llevado hasta un lago el cual no sabía que existía y en el cual se reflejaba la luna, el cielo lleno de estrellas, los árboles aquí parecían más frondosos, más hermosos, se podía escuchar el cantar de los grillos y perderte en la luz de las luciérnagas, sin duda era un hermoso lugar. Llegó hasta el puente que se encuentra ahí para admirar mejor y aunque es de noche algunas lucesillas alumbran el lugar.

-Te gusta?- pregunta y simplemente me limito asentir, el sonríe y se acerca hasta mí, su mirada es tan intensa que me sonrojo.

-Me gustas- suelta de repente rosando mi mejilla con su mano.

-Porque?- no puedo evitar preguntar- acaso no me has visto bien?- me separó unos pasos de el para señalarme- soy tan fea, mi cuerpo cada vez está más viejo pero lo peor es que soy tan tonta, que es lo que te puede gustar de mi Syaron? - comienzo a sentir como gruesas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas- Dime- grito recorriendo mis manos por mi cuerpo desesperadamente -Soy tan poca cosa, tan insignificante que no entiendo que es lo que puedes ver en mi- y me dejó caer mostrando mi debilidad, mi dolor...

Y es entonces cuando lo siento rodearme con sus brazos y atraerme hacia su cuerpo, no me niego aquella acción pues lo necesitaba, recargo mi rostro sobre su pecho y más lágrimas brotan.

-Cuanto daño te ha hecho- me dice y está vez soy incapaz de negarlo, además que no quiero hacerlo, estaba cansada de fingir lo que no era, por primera vez quería contarle a alguien todo mi pesar, que me abrazara y me dijera que no todo estaba perdido que aún había esperanza.

No sé cuánto rato nos quedamos así, pero me siento tan a gusto que no quiero moverme, he dejado de llorar y por alguna razón me sentía liberada, no había sido necesario hablar para ser escuchada y él había sabido escucharme.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste, había algo diferente en ti aparte de tu belleza, tu alma que aún sin conocerla me parecía hermosa, me dije que tenía que conocerte, descubrir que era aquello que te hacía tan única y especial- su mano acaricia mi cabellera, quisiera levantarme y mirarlo pero deseo que continúe pues necesito escucharlo- cuando supe que estabas casada con mi primo no podía creerlo y trate a toda costa de encontrar algo que me dijera que no eras feliz que aún podía tener una oportunidad pero al mirarte desee con todas mis fuerzas que tus ojos no reflejarán esa profunda tristeza, te fui conociendo y comprobé que eras tan valiente, tan inteligente, tan hermosa que el alejarme de ti me era imposible, solo quiero cuidarte quiero que aquella tristeza se marche de ti, que sonrías de nuevo y que seas feliz- Está vez si me separó de él, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, el aparta de mi rostro el resto de lágrimas y está vez sin pensarlo, sin planearon soy yo la que lo besa.

Nuestros labios se unen como si fueran uno solo, encajan perfectamente y se mueven al mismo compás, la suavidad y la delicadeza que hay en aquel beso llenan mi alma, los sentimientos que surgen llenan mi corazón el cual me dice que después de esto no podrá estar sin él.

Sonrió en cuanto nos separamos y recargo mi frente con la suya, él también sonríe y me atrae un poco más a su cuerpo.

Y dicen que la gloria no existe- susurra antes de volverme a besar y como lo había dicho no quiero pensar en el ayer, ni en el futuro solo quería disfrutar el hoy, solo quería estar con él...

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola a tod s, sé que está vez si me querrán matar y no es para menos me he tardado demasiado en subir este capítulo, podría justificarme pero yo misma acepto que no la tengo aunque lo más importante es que ya he actualizado, en verdad deseo de todo corazón que estás fechas las hayan pasado en compañía de sus seres queridos, que todo lo que venga sea para bien y que dios siempre las bendiga, hace unos meses mi mamá cumplió un año de que murió y debo decirles que aún es difícil pero hay algo que entendí, yo le reprochaba mucho a dios por qué se la llevó pero he comprendido que hay una razón, he decidido perdonarme y dejar entrar a dios en mi vida, el mundo cada vez está de mal en peor, guerras, incendios, pandemias solo les pido que pidamos, oremos o recemos para que todo lo malo termine pero sobre todo que aprendamos a vivir sin rencores, sin odio, hay que disfrutar de la vida porque solo hay una y que más en compañía de la gente que amamos. Espero en verdad que el capítulo sea de su agrado y claro que me dejen su opinión ya saben que eso motiva a la escritora actualizar pronto, sin más me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de semana y que dios los bendiga siempre y ahora que estamos en cuarentena creo que tendré más tiempo para escribir, no sé si dicha enfermedad sea tan mortal, o si exista, pero de todos modos hay que cuidarnos siempre. **

**¡Cuídense mucho! **

**Gaby Li.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Enamorarte de nuevo

Capítulo 7

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni quiero saberlo y es que me siento tan bien en donde estoy, pero sobre todo con quién estoy.

\- ¿Aun sigues dormida? - me pregunta Syaoran, mientras siento su mano pasar una y otra vez por mi cabello.

-No- susurro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y escondiendo mi rostro entre su pecho, lo escucho reír y no puedo evitar separarme un poco de el para verlo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa?- suelta de repente y no puedo evitar mirarlo, primero porque yo no estaba lista para que algo más pasará y segunda porque me negaba a creer que el fuera de aquellos hombres que solo busca aquello, aunque también podría ser porque vivía en casa de sus padres pero hace unos días se había mudado a su propio apartamento -No me mal entiendas - dice y siento su mano acariciar mi rostro- es solo que ya pasa de media noche, hace frío y por más que yo quiera no podemos quedarnos aquí- y es entonces cuando caigo en sí, en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que pasaría si no llego a casa de inmediato.

-Sera mejor que me lleves a mi casa- digo levantando me y separándome de él, inmediatamente siento un frío abrazador que me invade, por instinto me llevo las manos hasta mi cuerpo tratando de apaciguarlo pero es entonces que siento como algo cálido recae sobre mis hombros, el saco de Syaoran me arropa desapareciendo el frío de inmediato y aunque su rostro luce un poco más serio aun así esboza una sonrisa y me tiende la mano para que la tomé, sin pensarlo la tomo y toda la calidez regresa a mi cuerpo con aquella simple acción.

El camino a casa fue en completo silencio, pero las palabras en ese momento sobraban, no eran necesarias pues con solo mirar a Syaoran parecía que era capaz de leerme la mente y tal parecía que yo igual.

-Hemos llegado- y en efecto al mirar por la venta me percató que nos encontramos a fuera de mi casa.

En todo el camino había tratado de idear alguna buena razón para dar a los perros de Takashi del porque llegaba a estas horas, pero simplemente no había podido concentrarme en nada.

-Yo hablaré con ellos- me dice Syaoran y como dije tal parecía que podía leer mis pensamientos, pero aquello resultaría peor así que de inmediato niego ya bastante tendría por llegar a estas horas como para sumarle el hecho de con quién venía acompañada además que no quería meterlo en problemas.

Mentiría si dijera que no quiero besarlo de nuevo, abrazarlo pero principalmente tenía que tener cuidado pues está casa estaba llena de buitres y también porque necesitaba aclarar esto que estaba sintiendo así que me dirijo una mirada más y tomo enseguida el pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero su mano toma la mía girándome para besarme y es entonces que mando toda mi cordura al infierno y me entrego aquel beso sin importarme las consecuencias, al principio el beso es tierno, delicado pero deseo más, así que soy yo la que lo profundiza, la que lleva mis manos hasta su cabello alborotándoselo y atrayéndolo más a mí mientras sus manos me toman de la cintura atrayéndome más hasta él.

Me siento perdida con aquella simple acción, mi cuerpo tiembla con su tacto y quiero perderme por completo en el ...Es entonces que nos separamos abruptamente cuando alguien golpea la ventana, toda la piel se me eriza, siento un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo y el miedo de que se trate de Takashi...

-Señora Sakura- es entonces que escucho aquella voz que es tan familiar para mí y volteo de inmediato para toparme con el rostro de Naoko.

-Yo…- le digo, pero sinceramente no sé qué decir.

-Es mejor que entre señora Sakura- asiento con la cabeza, miro una última vez a Syaoran quien me sonríe y aprieta mi mano antes de que baje del carro.

Miro a Naoko en cuanto me bajo del carro, quien se mantiene en silencio y me ayuda a entrar por la puerta trasera como aquella otra vez, y en cuento estamos en mi cuarto pretende irse, pero necesito excusarme con respectó a lo que ha visto.

-Naoko- la llamo para que no se vaya, ella me mira esperando que diga algo pera nada sale de mis labios.

-No se preocupe señora Sakura, sabe que puede confiar en mí, no diré nada-

-Naoko, yo…- pero ella llega hasta mí y me toma de las manos.

-No necesita darme explicación alguna niña, yo sé el infierno que vive aquí, solo le pido que tenga cuidado con el joven Takashi, usted sabe de lo que es capaz si se llega a enterar de todo esto, haga las cosas bien niña, usted merece ser feliz-

La miro, aprieto sus manos y le sonrió

-Gracias Naoko- digo y sin pensarlo la abrazo.

Toda la noche no había podido pegar un ojo, incluso aunque hubiera podido dormir no quería hacerlo y es que todo lo vivido esta noche me parecía un sueño del cual no deseaba despertar. Tenía miedo era algo que no podía negar, pero era algo con lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

A medio día recibo una llama de Leran invitando me a comer y aunque al principio deseaba negarme pues después de lo vivido en la noche con Syaoran tenía miedo a ser descubiertos, pero al final decidí aceptar pues quizás el no hacerlo resultaba más sospechoso.

-Buenas tardes Leran- saludo con un beso en la mejilla, pero ella me abraza y no es que fuera raro, sino que había algo diferente o quizás cosas mías.

-Buenas tardes hija, me alegra mucho que hayas venido- su sonrisa es más grande de lo normal, y hay algo en ella que... no, no, y no me digo, estoy volviéndome loca. -pero pasa, no te quedes ahí- entro por completo a la casa y noto que no hay nadie más, llegamos hasta la sala donde tomo asiento chocando con la mesa a causa de mis nervios

-Lo, lo siento- le digo tomando asiento.

-¿No pasa nada cariño, pero dime te encuentras bien? ¿Te veo algo intranquila? -

-No, es solo que no he podido dormir bien- esbozo una sonrisa como tratando de terminar el asunto, Leran corresponde aquel gesto y bebé un poco de su taza de té que nos han traído.

-¿Meiling y Faime no están en casa? - cuestionó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, han tenido un compromiso, pero me han pedido que las disculpes y esperan que pronto aceptes otra invitación- asiento.

-Entonces solo seremos tu y yo- digo un poco aliviada pues sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo de nuevo.

-Y yo- dice aquella voz, aquella que no quería escuchar, que me eriza los bellos y me deja completamente petrificada.

-Buenas tardes madre- lo veo llegar hasta Leran y darle un beso en la mejilla, sus ojos chocan contra los míos y veo tantas cosas en ellos que no se describirlas así que aparto la mirada de inmediato. -Hola Sakura- me saluda está vez a mí y aunque me rehusó a mirarlo de nuevo lo hago encontrándome con su sonrisa que tanto me gusta y una felicidad indescriptible.

-Ho...Hola Li- saludo, el hace una mueca de desagrado quizás porque no lo había llamado por su nombre.

El niega y se acerca hasta mi para darme un beso muy cerca de mi boca por suerte Leran no lo ha visto pero eso solo me hace mirarlo con reproche, tal parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que de inmediato me apartó, pero el parece no tomarle atención aquello pues se sienta a lado mío aún con aquella sonrisa y me mira tan intensamente que siento mis piernas temblar.

-¿Y díganme, salió todo bien anoche? - dice Leran.

¿La miro desconcertada pensando lo peor, acaso ella sabía lo que había pasado?

-Ha marchado todo bien madre, Yue está muy contento con todo en especial con el trabajo de Sakura- lo miro perplejo sin entender de qué habla.

-Perdón por no poder asistir anoche a la cena hija, pero tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible- es entonces que recuerdo lo sucedido antes del desfile.

-No pasa nada Leran, por suerte todo ha marchado bien- respondo y me regaño mentalmente por ser tan tonta y olvidar algo tan importante.

-Por suerte Syaoran estaba aquí, y claro con tu ayuda Sakura todo a salido de maravilla - asiento y tomo un poco de té queriendo dar por terminado aquel tema y es que para ser sincera no recordaba nada de lo mencionado ayer en aquella cena y lo que menos deseaba es que Leran se dirá cuenta de aquello.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, aunque debo decir que pasó algo que nunca antes había experimentado por primera vez me sentía en familia, todo eran risas y felicidad, pero sobre todo una armonía y una paz que no experimentaba hace mucho pues era muy diferente cuando Takashi estaba aquí, no podía ser yo misma en cambio con Syaoran me sentía libre y llena de paz una paz que no sentía hace mucho.

-Si me disculpan un momento, tengo que atender una llamada- Leran se levanta de uno de los sillones y se marcha dejándome completamente sola con Sharon y la sonrisa que mantengo en los labios es sustituida por una nerviosa.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- digo tratando de salir de esta situación, pero él no lo permite toma mi mano entre la suya y con la otra que tiene libre toma mi rostro para que lo mire.

-Te he extrañado-y su rostro luce más relajado pero aquella felicidad que pose no desaparece y su sonrisa que curva sus labios lo confirma.

-Yo también- no sé de dónde diablos salen aquellas palabras, brotan por sí solas y es que el tener a Syaoran tan cerca no era bueno para mí.

Su sonrisa se ensancha más y no puedo evitar yo también sonreír, sus labios se acercan hasta los míos hasta que juntos comienzan una danza lenta, sus labios son tan dulces que me envuelven por completo.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado esto desde que vi-

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, recarga su frente contra la mía y siento su respiración sobre mí.

-Esto está mal- le digo no queriendo separarme de su lado.

-Como podría estar mal? Si ambos lo queremos- No sé qué exactamente responder pues una parte de mi en realidad quería aquello, pero también una parte de mi sabía que eso estaba mal y que debía frenarlo.

-Yo... Yo no puedo- le digo separandome tratando de recuperar la cordura.

-Sakura- me dice tratando de tocarme, pero lo evitó.

-Soy la mujer de tu primo- y aquello parece detenerlo por un momento.

-Pero no lo quieres, no siente nada por él. Escúchame Sakura sé que tienes miedo y que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero una oportunidad es lo que pido, solo una. Sakura - siento como me atrae hacia él y está vez no puedo negarme.

-Syaoran, yo, yo no soy libre, yo no…- pero no puedo continuar posa uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para callarme.

-Claro que puedes Sakura, solo hay que intentarlo- no sé qué es lo que me lleva asentir solo sé que deseo que vuelva a besarme a estrecharle contra su cuerpo, solo sé que por una vez quiero ser de alguien más, quiero ser de Syaoran Li.

Me miró al espejo por alguna razón me siento diferente, algo dentro de mi ha cambiado es como si la Sakura de antes quisiera regresar, aunque ya no sería del todo la misma y es que algo había cambiado para siempre, sin embargo, hay una felicidad que me embriaga el cuerpo y el alma, una felicidad que tiene nombre y es que desde que había aceptado estar con Syaoran me sentía más plena, más feliz. Por alguna razón que desconocía y que no deseaba saber Takashi había extendido su viaje lo cual verdaderamente agradecía, aunque el hecho que también agradecía es que cada semana podía llamar para saber sobre él, lo cual calmaba un poco la culpa que sentía y es que Syaoran se estaba convirtiendo en un bálsamo para mis heridas aunque a veces me sentía una egoísta por aferrarme a él sabiendo que yo no podría ser nunca completamente suya.

-Señora, su carro está listo- me llama Naoko sacándome de mis pensamientos, asiento sin más y me marcho hasta las oficinas Li las cuales eran testigo de todo lo que pasaba entre Syaoran y yo, por suerte aún tenía que seguir viniendo pues tanto a los Li como a Yue les estaba yendo muy bien que otros socios me habían pedido representarlos a lo cual en un principio tuve dudas pues no quería más problemas con Takashi pero el señor Li me dijo que ya había hablado con él y no tenía inconveniente alguno a lo cual acepte no solo por ello sino también por él, tenía miedo que cuando todo esto terminará dejarlo de ver pues sé que si yo dejaba de trabajar volvería a mi jaula de oro y está vez nunca más podría salir.

-Solo espero que sea yo quien ocupa tus pensamiento- lo escucho hablar y me giro de inmediato para verlo -Hola hermosa- me dice tomándome de la cintura y dándome un beso el cual correspondo por unos minutos antes de alejarme.

-Alguien puede vernos- y señaló hacia la puerta, pero el niega.

-Le he puesto seguro- se encoge de hombros mostrando una sonrisa.

-Esto puede ocasionar malos entendidos- y es que nos encontrábamos en mi oficina, si yo tenía una oficina no muy grande ni ostentosa como la de Takashi y aunque al principio me había negado al final decidí aceptarla pues había resultado que si la necesitaba.

-Nadie viene a buscarte a estas horas- me enseña su reloj de pulsera y puedo darme cuenta que es la hora de la comida.

-Aun así- digo, pero él no me deja terminar pues siento sus labios de nuevo contra los míos.

-Te invito a comer? - dice contra mis labios y es aquello lo que más odiaba el no poder darle lo que en verdad merecía, una verdadera relación en la cual no tuviéramos que estar encondiéndonos, el no poder estar juntos sin importar nada ni nadie.

-Syaoran- me alejo de el para decirle que aquello es imposible pero el niega con la cabeza como si ya supiera lo que diría.

-Ya he traído la comida- y señala una canasta que reposa en mi escritorio y de la cual no me había percatado, sonrió y está vez soy yo quien lo besa, siento su mano acariciar mi rostro y me pierdo en aquel simple rose.

-Entonces vamos a comer-y me toma de la mano para llevarme hasta un pequeño sofá para comenzar a sacar las cosas de la canasta.

-¿Tú has preparado todo esto? - lo cuestionó tomando un poco de vino de mi copa.

-Aunque no lo creas- sonríe- todo esto lo he hecho para ti- me pide que abra la boca para darme un poco de aquella comida tan deliciosa, me permito cerrar los ojos disfrutando de aquello.

-Esta delicioso- respondo sin abrir mis ojos aún.

-Tu eres mi musa, en ti me inspiro. ¿Cómo podría salir algo mal si tú eres la inspiración de todo lo que hago? -

Sus palabras me llegan causando en mi un estremecimiento, lo miro y él también me mira a mí, no es necesario decir nada pues nuestros ojos lo dicen todo, me acercó hasta él y lo besó, embriagándome del rose de sus labios contra los míos, me atrae más hacia el dejándome en cuclillas sobre el pero no me importa nada solo quiero dejarme perder, demostrarle lo que el me hace sentir, el beso poco a poco comienza a tornarse más intenso, siento sus manos recorrerme por completo y me digo que quiero más, quiero más de él, pero aún entre los pequeños jadeos que ambos soltamos comienzo a escuchar ruidos a fuera, me separó un poco de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona aún con sus labios sobre mi cuello.

-Alguien viene- digo más para mí misma aún sin alejarme de él.

-Yo no escucho nada- me dice tratando de retomar aquel beso, pero si algo que había desarrollado a la perfección en todo este tiempo era el sentido auditivo y aquello que escuchaba era el caminar de una persona y sin pensarlo me alejo de él, arreglando me lo más rápido posible, tratando de ocultar todo lo que pudiera delatarnos, el me mira atónico como si no entendiera nada.

-Syaoran- es todo lo que digo y el comprende y comienza arreglarse aún sin comprender el porqué de mi abrupta conducta.

Y es entonces cuando aquellas pisadas resuenan más, el murmullo de algunas voces se comienzan a escuchar, me paralizó al reconocer aquellos voces, no sé qué hacer, el miedo se apodera de mi dejándome completamente quieta, miro a Syaoran envuelta en pánico pero el parece tranquilo llega hasta mí y me sienta en una de las sillas y lo siguiente que escucho es el abrir y cerrar de la puerta hasta que las voces de Meiling y Faimen me inundan.

-Sakura- me saluda Meiling con un efusivo abrazo.

-Hola Mei- correspondo al saludo buscando a Syaoran pero sin encontrarlo en ningún lado.

-Todo bien Sakura?- me pregunta Faimen a modo de saludo supongo porque no dejaba de mirar a todos lados.

-Si- y esbozo una sonrisa para calmarla, ambas toman asiento y se quedan en silencio solo por unos segundos.

-Es muy linda tu oficina Sakura- me dice esta vez Faime- solo sonrió y asiento.

-Quien lo diría, hace unos días me dijiste que preferidas quedarte en casa alejada de todo esto- señala toda mi oficina Meiling y después sonríe.

-Aun lo prefiero Mei, pero debo decir que es una forma de estar más cerca de Takashi, ya sabes que no puedo estar sin el-

Amabas me miran risueñas y asienten.

-No primo y tú hacen una hermosa pareja- habla Meiling entusiasmada -espero que Syaoran encuentre a alguien pronto y así todos seamos felices- aquello me moleste, como negarlo y es que era algo cierto, él era libre y algún día podría cansarse de todo esto e irse.

-Espero no estés hablando de mi- escucho su voz sacándome de mis pensamientos y lo miro acercándose hasta sus hermanas, sonriéndome.

-Pues si Syaoran hablamos de ti, no crees que ya es justo que te cases y le des el heredero que tanto desea la familia Li- me quedo callada ante aquel comentario, no se exactamente que decir.

-Yo creo que eso más bien le corresponde a Takashi, lleva varios años casado y aún no tiene un heredero, dime Sakura cuando piensan tener un hijo mi primo y tu- cuestiona Faime dejándome perpleja, siento la mira de Syaoran sobre mí, se ha puesto completamente serio esperando mi respuesta sin embargo no sé qué decir así que aparto mi vista de él y la dirijo hacia Faime.

-Si el destino quisiera que hubiéramos tenido hijos ya hubiera pasado Faime, tanto Takashi como yo estamos bien con eso, así que no creo que sea necesario-

-Pero Sakura, acaso hablas en serio- interviene está vez Meiling- estás hablando de un heredero Li, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? -

-Creo que si Sakura no quiere tener hijos con Taksahi sus motivos tendrá- todos miramos a Syaoran quien luce serio pero un poco más relajado.

-Eso es Sakura? ¿no quieres tener hijos con Takashi? ¿Acaso no lo amas? - la mirada intensa de Meiling se posa sobre mi así que suspiro antes de responder.

-No es cuestión de amor, ni de si quiero o no, un hijo es más que eso, porque aún hijo lo vas amar mucho más que a nada, y desearás que nunca deje de ser tu niño y se aparte de tu lado, un hijo arrebaza cualquier frontera, puedes tener un hijo con la persona que amas o producto de alguna violación, desearás tenerlo o simplemente no querrás por todos los recuerdos que puede traer. No es que no quiera un hijo, porque si lo quiero, y el tenerlo con la persona indicada seria perfecto porque será el ser más amado para mí y daré mi vida por el- amabas me miran y después de reflexionar un poco asiente, siento la mirada intensa de Syaoran sobre mí, sus facciones se relajan y me sonríe solo unos segundos.

-Espero que algún día eso suceda- me dice Syaoran y sé que lo ha entendido porque él era la persona indicada para mí.

-Saben- habla Faime rompiendo el contacto entre ambos, ustedes también hacen bonita pareja, si Sakura no estuviera con Takashi me gustaría que estuviera contigo Syaoran.

-Te imaginas lo hermosos que saldrían sus hijos- dice Meiling sonriendo, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y a la vez sentir nervios pensando que quizás podrían a verse dado cuenta de algo.

-Quizas algún dia- escucho el susurro de Syaoran y lo miro deseando que eso puediera suceder algún día.

-Señora Sakura- escucho que me llama Naoko, sacándome de mis pensamientos los cuales divagaban en la charla de ayer por la tarde.

-¿Qué pasa? - la miro pues me extiende el teléfono, aunque no sé exactamente porque.

-Es el señor- responde y todo atisbó de felicidad se esfuma, miro aquel aparato y aunque deseo no responder al final lo hago.

-Bueno- es lo único que salen de mis labios.

-Hola Querida- su voz causa estragos en mi, y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo- como hasta estado-

-Bien- respondo simplemente.

-Ya veo que te da gusto que te hable- dice con enfado, pero simplemente no podía mentir. -Oh es acaso que piensas que porque no estoy allá eres libre, ¿que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras? -

-Takashi, por favor no quiero pelear-

-Acaso crees que porque has conseguido algunas cosas ya no eres una fracasa?, Te crees tan importante para hacer lo que quieras? No te olvides que si yo quiero no eres nada, que no dices para nada, ni siquiera para un polvo- su risa me atraviesa como dagas el cuerpo y siento mis ojos ardes, siempre que llamaba era para recordarme lo mismo - pero no te acostumbres querida pronto regresaré y te advierto que tenemos mucho que hablar- aquello me deja paralizada, acaso ya sabía de lo mío con Syaoran, no me digo que no, si fuera eso ya estaría aquí sin importarme nada con tal de hacerme pagar.

-¿Porque? - le digo sin ni siquiera entender yo misma lo que quiero decir.

Él se queda callado unos segundos y después responde.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, solo quería saber si no habías muerto, aunque podría ser una estupenda noticia así podría encontrarme una verdadera hembra, en fin llegó en una semana así que dile adiós a esa Briana de libertad que tienes- y sin más cuelga dejándome destrozada.

-Buenos días- digo en cuanto llego a la empresa Li.

-Buenos días Sakura, te encuentras bien? - me cuestiona Rika.

-Solo he tenido mala noche- respondo.

-Si quieres puedes irte a descansar, en realidad hoy no hay mucho por hacer- y por primera vez es lo que quiero, irme, encerrarme en mi cuarto y solo dormir. Sin más asiento y me despido de ella, pero al llegar a uno de los pasillos alguien me toma por el brazo y me encarga en una de las paredes, a causa del susto un grito quiere salir de mis labios, pero su fragancia me inunda así que solo me quedo quita mirándolo.

-¿A dónde vas?- me dice sonriendo contra mis labios.

-No lo sé- respondo perdiéndome en aquel beso.

-¿Que harás está fin de semana? - me cuestiona -Quisiera llevarte a un lugar si es que no tienes planes-

Lo miro con tristeza y no por el sino por mí.

-Aunque no tengo nada que hacer, no puedo ir contigo si bien no recuerdas soy una mujer casa…- pero no me deja continuar posa uno de sus dedos contra mis labios y niega con la cabeza.

-Lo he arreglado todo, he inventado un viaje para un producto, y si bien recuerdo tu eres la encargada de eso así que no puedes negarte y nadie sospechará, además que él ya está avisado así que no habrá problema.

Lo miro y entonces comprendo la llamada de Takashi, es porque ya sabía de esto y por eso me había dejado claro aquello de mi libertad.

-¿Y entonces a qué hora nos vamos? - sonrió y lo besó, pues si sería mi último respiro de libertad lo disfrutaría.

Íbamos de camino a no sé dónde pues Syaoran no había querido decirme asegurando que sería una sorpresa, por suerte ningún perro faldero de Takashi venía con nosotros, él había hablado con ellos y como se suponía vendrían más miembros de la familia Li y algunos otros empleados no tenía casa, aunque supongo lo había hecho para guardar las apariencias lo cual de cierto modo agradecía.

Todo el trayecto había sido en completa calma, habíamos hablado de un par de cosas, pero con él no había necesidad de nada pues el tenerlo solo conmigo ya me trasmitía demasiadas cosas, me hacía sentir plena y feliz.

-Se siente más calor del normal, ¿a dónde vamos? - cuestionó y si yo recordaba Hong Kong era el lugar más caluroso de china, pero ahora es un poco más intenso

-Ya casi llegamos- me dice mirando fijamente el camino y es entonces que me percató, el olor a mar me inunda, el calor de esta zona, y el hermoso paisaje.

"Bienvenidos a Sai Kung" leo y no puedo sentir cierta emoción, es verdad que me había pedido que llevara traje de baño, pero no pensé que me traería a la playa sin embargo no puedo evitar sonreír siempre había querido ir a la playa, pues ni en mi luna de miel había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

En cuanto llegamos a una zona reservada pues había muy pocas chozas ahí, bajo corriendo del carro quitándome los zapatos en el camino hasta llegar al mar para sentirlo sin importarme mojarme toda la ropa, era como un baño de esperanza. Escucho la risa de Syaoran, lo miro y corro hacia el para abrazarlo, el me recibe con los brazos abiertos y me abraza sin importarle que moje sus ropas y lo besó.

-Gracias- digo contra sus labios.

-Gracias- a ti- me responde y corre conmigo hacia el mar para mojarnos de nuevos, sonrió pues por primera vez en verdad era feliz.

Me miró al espejo y nada me convence, llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas en color verde pero me sentía insegura, tantas veces escuchar que era fea, horrible que lo creía pero me recordaba que no estaba con Takashi sino con él, con Syaoran, decido hacerme una trenza y ponerme un pareo, me miró una última vez en el espejo y aun no sintiéndome del todo segura salgo hacia el balcón donde Syaoran me espera para comer.

En cuanto llego lo miro, me está dando la espalda, pero tal parece que se percata de mi presencia pues enseguida me mira y me recorre todo el cuerpo dejándome completamente nerviosa, quizás se a dado cuenta de lo mal que lusco y solo deseo salir de ahí, pero él toma mi mano para después rodearme la cintura y acercarme hasta él.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo- me besa el mentón - eres perfecta Sakura- lo miro y sus ojos, sé que lo que dice es verdad, sonrió pues con solo su mirada había apartado todos mis miedos e inseguridades.

-Huele delicioso- le digo separándome y acercándome a lo que está cocinando, pero enseguida me abraza por la cintura y apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro depositando un beso en él.

-Espero te guste- me dice, sonrió y giro un poco mi rostro para besarlo.

El resto de la tarde nos la habíamos pasado jugando en el mar, Syaoran me cargaba y comenzaba a jurar conmigo, o me llevaba al mar y hacíamos competencias o simplemente nos besábamos, el atardecer estaba cayendo y sabía que pronto llegaría la noche un tema que aún me asustaba, en todo este tiempo solo había estado con Takashi y no solo aquí resaltaban mis inseguridades sino también el miedo, miedo a que me lastimaran a no soportar que alguien más me tocará.

-Es hora de entrar - escucho que me dice y asiento.

-Tomare una ducha- le digo y sin esperar respuesta corro prácticamente al baño, me miró y me percató que aunque el sol estuviera fuerte no me había quemado mucho, quizás solo lo suficiente para guardas las apariencias, me demoró un poco en la ducha pues Syaoran me llama y en cuanto salgo el entra, nuestras miradas chocan pero enseguida la apartó. Opto por un short y una playera de tirantes, me siento en el borde de la cama cepillando mi cabello cuando él entre con un solo un pantalón delgado, no puedo evitar mirarlo y sonrojarme.

-Es hora de dormir- dice acomodando la cama, suspiro y asiento él se acomoda y me mira sonriendo.

-Acaso piensas quedarte ahí parada- me dice y es que me sentía incapaz de acercarme, él lo nota y su rostro se suaviza y me muestra una sonrisa tierna - ven aquí- y palmea la cama, poco a poco llegó y me acomodo sin acercarme mucho a él pero son sus brazos los que me atrae hacia el haciendo que recueste mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el me rodea de la cintura, no puedo evitar tensarme pero las caricias que sus manos proporcionan a mi cintura me relajan y poco a poco comienzo acostumbrarme a su tacto, a su cercanía.

Lo miro y me mira también, su rostro es sereno y podría decir que hasta se vislumbra felicidad, me besa la frente, la boca y tengo miedo pero nada más pasa, se aleja un poco pero sus brazos me aprietan un poco más fuerte sin hacerme daño.

-Ahora si, a dormir- apaga las luces y nadie dice nada más, por alguna razón me siento tan cómoda ahí que me atrevo a posar mi brazo por su cintura, besar su pecho, llenarme de su aroma y entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

Siento como los rayos de luz golpean mi rostro pero me niego abrir los ojos por el contrario intento moverme para seguir durmiendo pero algo no me lo permite por el contrario me aprieta más hacia el impidiendo moverme, poco a poco comienzo abrir mis ojos encontrándome con su rostro tan sereno, aún duerme y un instinto me lleva a posar una de mis manos sobre su rostro, dibujando sus facciones, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en sus labios y sin pensarlo llevo los míos contra los suyos en un corto beso o eso pensé yo porque enseguida en aprisiona los míos profundizando lo y abriendo sus ojos para mirarme. Me recuesta sobre la cama y se posa sobre mi sin romper aquel beso hasta que el aire es necesario, enseguida recarga su frente contra la mía mirándome intensamente.

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, despertar con esta bella imagen y de tal forma que no puedo pedir más- no puedo evitar sonrojarme y volverlo a besar.

-¿Que haremos hoy? - pregunto pues solo habíamos desayunado y salimos prácticamente corriendo, a pesar de que yo solo quería pasar el día nadando con él.

-Ya lo creas- me dice mientras me guía hasta lo que parece ser un muelle tomados de la mano.

-Señora lo, señora Li- nos saluda aquel sujeto al cual correspondo el saludo.

-¿Está todo listo?- pregunta y aquel sujeto asiente.

-Si esposa es muy bella y usted muy afortunado- dice mientras subimos aquel bote.

-Bellísima- dice aparentando más mi mano y sonriendo.

Aquello me gusta y por primera vez no siento culpa por el contrario una alegría me inunda de solo pensar que podría ser cierto. Aquel hombre nos entrega un equipo de buceo y al principio no me la creo, pero enseguida me lo pongo pues siempre había querido practicarlo.

-¿Estas lista? - me pregunta Syaoran asiento y me toma de la mano para sumergirnos juntos.

Todo el día Syaoran me había sorprendido con el buceo, una caminata por aquel pueblo, una deliciosa comida, una caminata por la playa, simplemente perfecto que cuando creí que llegamos a casa caería rendida del cansancio pero aún faltaba una sorpresa y aquí iba yo, en aquel bote con aquel señor del buceo, con un hermoso vestido rojo que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, mi cabellera suelta y un poco de maquillaje, que a dónde iba? Ni siquiera yo sabía pues era una sorpresa.

-Hemos llegado- me dice aquel hombre y es una pequeña isla completamente sola la cual me daría miedo sino fuera por un camino de velas que alumbraba aquel lugar, me ayuda a bajarme y enseguida comienzo mi andar percatándome que no son solo velas sino también flores. En cuanto llego al final del camino una manta yace ahí, con comida y un par de copas, pero él no está ahí, así que comienzo a buscarlo, pero entonces lo siento rodearme la cintura por atrás y por instinto tomo sus manos con las mías y me acercó aún más a él.

-Es hermoso- le digo, el besa mi hombro y me suelta solo para tomar mi mano y llevarme hasta aquella manta.

-Tu eres aquí la hermosa-y me besa, nos acercamos hasta la manta donde me ayuda a sentarme, me sirve un poco de vino y me pide que brindemos.

-Por nosotros- sonríe.

-Por nosotros- digo sin más.

La velada transcurre entre risas, bromas, besos hasta que llegamos al postre donde aquel juego con esas fresas hace que quedemos recostados sobre la manta, Syaoran sobre mi besándome y con sus manos acariciando mi brazo ocasionando que yo me estremezca.

Mis manos juegan con su cabello y con su pecho que ya ha quedado al descubierto y es entonces cuando sus besos comienzan a bajar hasta mi cuello y me estremezco de deseo tanto que un suspiro sale de mis labios, poco a poco comienza a bajar mi vestido mientras sus labios aún continúan en mi cuello, es entonces que siento como muerde mi cuello y su mano contra mi pecho pero no es aquello lo que me hace separarme de él sino que su reloj se atora con mi cabello y lo jala es ahí cuando placer se evapora y el miedo se apodera de él y me alejo enseguida abrazándome a mí misma, quizás sea tonto y sé que no ha sido a propósito pero aquella acción me trajo enseguida el rostro de Takashi y la forma en la que me sometida para estar con él.

-Sakura- me dice acercándose a mí y comienza a secar mis mejillas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Yo lo siento- digo, pero el niega y me abre sus brazos como aquella vez en el templo y aunque dudo al principio me dejó abrazar por él.

-Tranquila, todo está bien- me dice acomodándose mi vestido y acariciando mi cabello.

-Perdón, yo... Yo...- digo, pero el me valla con un tierno beso.

-No pasa nada, para mí lo más importante es que estés conmigo, no importa si solo es así o haciendo el amor, simplemente tenerte a mi lado me hace feliz- sonríe- yo sabré esperar Sakura, por ti esperaría toda la vida-

Siento sus labios contra los míos y después me lleva hasta aquella manta, donde ambos nos acostamos, donde me abrazo a él para qué curará todas mis heridas.

-Te quiero- lo escucho decirme antes de que me quede dormida, sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero- susurro…..

**Notas de la autora. **

**Hola a todos, antes que nada espero se encuentren muy bien ustedes y su familia, como sabemos seguimos en cuarentena y pues se que la situación no está nada fácil solo espero que todos salgamos bien no hay que perder la fe. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado que lo disfruten y sobre todo que los distraiga un poco de todo esto que está pasando. Sin más espero sus comentarios ya saben que estos motivan a la autora actualizar pronto, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto. **

**Gaby Li. **


	8. Capítulo 8

Enamorarte de nuevo

Capítulo 8

El frío da de lleno contra mi cuerpo y me estremezco aún sin abrir los ojos pues deseo seguir durmiendo pero en verdad que sentía frio, así que estiró mi mano a un lado tratando de encontrar alguna cobija con la cual raparme pero lo único que siento es piel, así que abro los ojos y veo el cuerpo de Syaoran envuelto en una manta y abrazándome por la cintura, no puedo evitar sonreír, rememorando un poco de la noche anterior así que me acercó un poco más a su cuerpo tratando de inundarme del calor de su cuerpo, lo escucho gruñir y de un momento a otro me atrae más hacia su cuerpo cubriendo me con aquella manta.

-¿Estas despierto? - pregunto unos minutos después pues simplemente no había podido recuperar el sueño.

-Si- lo escucho decir aún con sus ojos cerrados, me acercó hasta él lo besó en la comisura de los labios unos segundos hasta que su sonrisa aparece y abre sus ojos. Me pierdo un instante en ellos pues deseo atesorar todo lo que me dice con su mirada y el parece querer lo mismo, siento su mano recorrer mi rostro y es la caricia más placentera de todas, deseo quedarme aquí con él, y fundirnos el uno en el otro para siempre. Pero sé que es imposible...

-¿Tienes hambre?- cuestiona y es mi estómago quien responde ocasionando un leve sonrojo en mí y en él una suave risa, en cuanto nos levantamos me percató que ya ha amanecido y que aquella brizna fría se ha ido para darle lugar a una refrescante pues el calor ya comenzaba a sentirse, toma mi mano y comienza a guiarme hasta la orilla donde ya nos espera aquel señor quien sal vernos sonríe.

-Buenos días- saluda cortésmente mientras nos ayuda a subir- espero la hayan pasado bien- no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario al cual solo Syaoran asiente- verán, lo digo porque aquí hay una vieja leyenda, suele decirse que solo las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas resisten pasar la noche aquí, me ha tocado traer a varias parejas y muy pocas pasan la noche, me han hablado hasta en la madrugada para que venga por ellos, no saben describir a ciencia cierta si hay algo aquí, solo dicen que es un ruido tan perturbador-

Miro a Syaoran como preguntando si él había escuchado algo, pero el niega y solo aprieta más mi mano.

-En verdad me alegra que hayan sido unos de los afortunados-

El resto del camino es en completo silencio, solo me recargo en el hombro de Syaoran quien me abraza por la espalda, en cuanto llegamos le agradecemos aquel hombre quien nos sonríe y acepta el pago que le hace Syaoran como gratificación.

En cuanto llegamos a la cabaña solo nos da tiempo de ducharnos y acomodar nuestras cosas pues hoy mismo tendríamos que regresar a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, salimos a comer al pueblo tomados de la mano disfrutando el rato que nos quedaba, Syaoran se detiene en una joyería mientras yo me pierdo viendo a unos niños jugar perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

"**-Si sigues comiendo de esa manera te pondrás como un monstruo, en realidad ya lo eres pero ahora serás un monstruo gordo y feo- Touya me molestaba mientras comíamos un helado en el parque no puedo evitar mirarlo mal por sus palabras más sin embargo decido no prestarle atención. **

**-Touya, deja de molestar a la pequeña Sakura- intervine como siempre Yue en mi defensa a lo cual sonrió. **

**No puedo evitar sonreír cuando los columpios se desocupan y tomo la manga de Yue para que me acompañe hasta allá, él sonríe y no se niega a empujarme mientras yo sonrió. **

**-Si comes un helado más te aseguro que ese pobre columpio se romperá- llega diciendo mi hermano, pero me encuentro realmente feliz que sus palabras no causan estragos en mí. -Sakura- no deberías comer mientras estás ahí podrías caerte- interviene de nuevo pero mis carcajadas no me dejan escucharlo, hasta que de un momento a otro pierdo el equilibrio y por agarrarme y evitar cae aviento mi helado cayendo en la cara de Touya. **

**La risa de Yue no se hace esperar y no puedo evitar también reír mientras Touya bufa pero después sonríe. **

**-Aparte de monstruo, torpe- y siento su mano sobre mi cabello en un intento de hacerme enfadar, pero solo sonrió... **

**-**Sakura- escucho mi nombre y siento como me toman por el hombro, salgo de aquel recuerdo y miro a Syaoran quien sonríe y me entrega una pequeña caja, lo miro una fracción de segundos y enseguida la tomo.

-Espero te guste- me dice mientras la abro encontrándome con un hermoso dije de una flor de cerezo con incrustaciones de esmeralda, verdaderamente hermoso.

-¿Es para mí?- pregunto quizás lo más obvio pero en verdad necesitaba escuchar su respuesta. Él lo toma en sus manos y se coloca detrás de mi apartando algunos mechones que salían de mi trenza del cuello, el cual acaricia y besa antes de colocarlo, me estremezco por aquella acción que incluso al sentir el dije contra mi piel siento que quema.

-Es hermoso- le digo tomándolo en mis manos para verlo- Gracias- pero el niega y me mira como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

-Gracias a ti- me abrazo a él, deseando que esto en verdad nunca termine pues solo él lograba hacerme sentir viva de nuevo...

En cuanto llegamos le pido que me deje en la entrada trasera y aunque al principio duda después asiente, nos despedimos con un corto beso el cual no decido alargar pues tengo un extraño presentimiento y decido que lo mejor es que se vaya, el me mira algo extrañado pero asiente al final, entro por la cocina y me percató que nadie se encuentra ahí, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde quizás habían tomado el día libre pues no había nadie en casa, sin darle mucha importancia comienzo mi camino hacia mi cuarto pero en cuanto llego al corredor me encuentro con Naoko quien venía prácticamente corriendo y había frenado a tiempo para evitar chocar, ella me mira de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir incomoda y su mirada se fija en mi pecho justo en mi dije.

-Póngase su suéter- me dice y no entiendo nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó por la actitud de Naoko, pero ella niega enseguida.

-Ahora- nunca me había hablado de aquella manera así que de inmediato me pongo mi suéter que cubría mi pecho por ende mi dije y estoy dispuesta a preguntar de nuevo que sucede cuando una vos detrás de Naoko resuena.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías mi amor-siento un escalofrío recorrerme, mientras Naoko me mira temerosa y entiendo porque me había dicho aquello, aparto la mirada de ella y la fijo en Takashi quien me mira fijamente, hay furia en ella al igual que deseo y debo admitir que es la segunda cosa que veo lo que más miedo me da, tomo un pequeño respiro y me acercó hasta el pues tengo que cruzar ese pasillo para llegar hasta mi cuarto solo espero que mi cuerpo no me falle y pueda salir sin daños de esta batalla, su rostro completamente serio y sus ojos fijos en mí solo hacen tambalear mis piernas pero me digo que tengo que ser fuerte, estoy dispuesta a cruzar aun lado de él y creyendo que por una vez algo me salía bien y saldría ilesa pero no, toma mi mano, la aprieta ocasionando que chille de dolor y me acerque hasta él, puedo sentir su pecho contra el mío y es entonces que me doy cuenta que solo trae su bata de dormir que está medio abriera, jadeo pero no de placer.

-Lárgate- le grita a Naoko quien nos mira y duda. -Que te largues- grita más fuerte, la miro y asiento, ella sin más desaparece.

-Así que has ido a la playa- su mirada se fija de nuevo en mí y su agarre se hace más intenso.

-Ha sido por trabajo- digo simplemente sin moverme pues si algo había aprendido era que si me revelaba podría irme peor.

-Ahora entiendo porque vienes tan bronceada cariño- su mano acariciar mi rostro y aunque quiero apartarlo me quedo inmóvil- lo que no entiendo es ¿porque demonios solo ha ido mi adorado primo contigo? -no puedo evitar tragar pesado cuando dice aquello y siento su mano estamparse contra mi rostro haciéndome caer al suelo, tenía tiempo que no me pegaba gracias al trabajo, pero algo me decía que ya sabía todo solo esperaba salir viva de esto.

-Te hice una pregunta, así que responde- Me toma del cabello para que lo mire mientras siento como la sangre comienza a escurrirse de mis labios

-Leran, Leran no ha podido ir, se ha sentido mal por eso le ha pedido a Lo que me acompañara- me mira como tratando de averiguar si lo que digo es cierto, tenía una ventaja él nunca le preguntaría a Leran de eso estaba segura.

De repente me suelta y siento un alivio por aquello, aunque la cabeza comienza a doler de inmediato.

-Así que está enferma- veo un brillo en sus ojos que no se distinguir- ¿Es grave?- cuestiona de nuevo pero me quedo pensando en mi respuesta- ¿que si es grave?- me dice esta vez tomándome por los hombros y zarandeándome.

-No lo sé- suelto pidiendo que reduzca la presión ante mi respuesta, me suelta de golpe y me doy de lleno contra el piso.

-Tú qué vas a saber, si ni para averiguar algo sirves-

Me levanto un poco del suelo, pero, así como me levanto caigo pues están entumecidos por aquel agarre.

-En fin, no importa- y siento que me dejara en paz, pero aquello no pasa llega de nuevo hasta mí y me toma del rostro, es la última vez que te quiero cerca de ese maldito infeliz, eres mía no lo olvides- y estampa sus labios contra los míos, en un beso brusco y doloroso pues muerde mi labio por dentro y siento el sabor a cobre de inmediato. -Demonios, estoy tan caliente que te echaría un polvo aquí mismo, no puedo evitar jadear pero primero bañate, apestas... Y me suelta mientras el comienza a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Te quiero lista en 20 minutos- gruesas lágrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos mientras Naoko me ayuda a levantarme y me lleva hasta mi habitación pues yo no puedo evitar escuchar sus palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras el rostro de Syaoran en mi mente.

-Venga señora- me dice Naoko mientras me ayuda a meterme a la ducha, me quitó aquel dije y siento mis ojos arder.

-Guárdalo, debajo de mi cama- ella sabe perfectamente donde y es que solía tener una caja debajo de mi cama donde guardo algunas fotos y cartas, enseguida regresa y me ayuda a curarme el labio por suerte no ha sido gran cosa, sin embargo, en mi muñeca si hacía un moretón y los brazos ligeramente rojos.

-Señora Sakura, ¿se encuentra bien? - me pregunta pues solo me miro al espejo pidiendo que algún milagro suceda.

-No quiero- le digo como niña chiquita, mientras me abrazo a su cuerpo - no quiero-

Ella me abraza tratando de tranquilizarme, de aliviar de cierto modo mi dolor pero la puerta de mi habitación se abre dejando ver a Takashi quien mira con asco la escena y se hace aún lado pues con la mirada le pide a Naoko que se vaya, ella me mira y le suplico con la mirada que no lo haga y sé que la estoy metiendo en un problema, así que suspiró mientras escucho el golpe que da Takashi en la puerta y la suelto pues no quiero que ella también sufra, ella duda pero después se marcha, la puerta se cierra enseguida, me levanto tratando de salir corriendo pero ¿a dónde? Siento como llega hasta mí y me toma entre sus brazos y abre mi bata, su rostro va a dar a mi cuello y respira mi aroma.

-Hueles delicioso y sin más comienza a besar mi cuello, lo muerde y sé que ahí también quedarán moretones. -No sabes cuánto te he extrañado- lo escucho decir mientras me lleva a la cama y comienza a devorar mis pechos, mordiendo mi pezón ocasionando dolor, aprieta mi trasero y sigue besándome, todo el cuerpo, no puedo evitar soltar lágrimas cuando se acomoda entre mis piernas para entrar.

-Por favor- me atrevo a decir y hace tiempo no hacía eso, me resignaba y me sometía, pero sentía que algo había cambiado y ya no quería esto, ya no.

-¿Creíste que por tener trabajo, y que te dejo salir sin que nadie te acompañe ya eres libre?- su sonrisa es burlona y siento como entre en mi ocasionando dolor- pues no, eres mía y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, así que olvídate de todo eso porque pronto terminará- sus envestidas son rápidas mientras me aprieta de la cintura, besa, chupa y lame mi cuello y mis pechos. Siento su orgasmo cerca y su beso voraz y feroz me lo afirma, se toma unos segundos y sale de mí, pienso que ha sido todo y tomo mi sabana para tapar me cuando la aparta.

-¿Quien dice que ya he terminado?- y sin pensarlo de nuevo entra en mi mientras me jala del cabello. -Demonios estás tan apretada- grito más de coraje que por otra cosa pero a él no le importa y lo siento de nuevo terminar, me mira en cuanto sale de mí

, toma su bata y se marcha, ahora sí cubro mi cuerpo haciéndome un ovillo y comienzo a llorar, odiaba a Takashi, lo odiaba.

Escucho un golpeteo en mi puerta y me levanto del suelo, después de lo sucedido había corrido al baño para quitarme los restos de Takashi pero como siempre eso no funcionaba, después había sido incapaz de acostarme de nuevo en aquellas sábanas, e incluso de tocarlas por eso había preferido dormir en el suelo.

-Adelante- y por aquella puerta entra Naoko quien me mira con pena y se acerca hasta mí.

-Niña- dice, pero yo solo niego pidiendo que no continúe pues comenzara a llorar, ella asiente y suelta un suspiro. -El señor la espera en el comedor- asiento sin decir nada más, por suerte era un día lluvioso y podría usar un cuello alto para tapar aquellos moretones, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y unas botas, me miro al espejo y aunque el moretón del labio es apenas visible mis ojos rojos e hinchados me delataban, me pongo una pomada especial para aquello y después de unos minutos me maquillo para tapar cualquier ratito por suerte ya era buena en eso.

Bajo las escaleras y llegó hasta la mesa, donde Takashi lee su periódico como si nada, me siento sin decir nada y comienzo a comer, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre.

-Nos iremos juntos al trabajo- me dice bebiendo su café- y regresaremos juntos así que ya puedes irte olvidando de cualquier plan que tuvieras.

Lo miro, pero no digo nada, en unos minutos salimos de casa rumbo a la oficina en completo silencio y en cuanto llegamos quiero salir corriendo, pero él me toma por el mentón, me tenso pero solo me mira queriendo ver si no se ve algunos de sus golpes y después me suelta. Me toma de la mano mientras entramos en la oficina, todos nos miran pues no suele hacer esto, me deja en mi oficina no sin antes darme un beso que me limpio en cuanto se marcha, me recargo en la puerta tratando de controlarme.

Llaman a la puerta y me quedo estática sin saber si abrir o no, temo que sea el, pues no sé qué pueda hacer en cuanto lo vea, llaman otra vez, me acomodo en mi silla, me miro en el espejo verificando que todo esté en orden y finjo estar leyendo en cuando pido que pasen.

-Buenos días Sakura- escucho la vos de Rika de inmediato la miro.

-Buenos días- le respondo sonriendo.

-Vengo a decirte que la sesión de fotos será mañana- la miro y necesito decirle que quiero más tiempo pues sería en algún vestido sin mangas y a causa de los moretones no podría hacerlas pero como explicar sin que se entere de lo sucedido?

-¿Mañana?-

Ella asiente - ¿o no puedes? -

-Lo que pasa, es que como será hasta la semana que viene- comencé a decir sin saber realmente como justificarme entonces pensé en lo único que podría salvarme, aunque para mi fuer repugnante - tú sabes que Takashi regreso de su viaje apenas y como lo extrañaba tanto pues ¿tú sabes lo que hacen las parejas no? Pues me han quedado algunas marcas de nuestro encuentro no se si me entiendas-

Ella me mira sorprendida, sonríe -Por eso el cuello de tortuga- yo solo asiento esbozando una sonrisa fingida.

-Entonces si es por eso, no hay problema será la semana que viene, solo trata que tus encuentros con tu esposo ya no dejen marca a la próxima- dice sonriendo.

Solo sonrió mientras finjo estar avergonzada y ella sale de la oficina no sin antes darme algunos papeles que tengo que leer.

Me siento asqueada no solo por lo que pasó sino por fingir que lo he disfrutado.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, solo sé que Syaoran ha venido un par de veces y me he negado a verlo, quizás para esta hora ya sabe del regreso de Takashi pero me rehusó a verlo. Pero aquello no dura mucho pues Takashi llega a mi oficina diciendo que saldrá a una comida de negocios pero que regresará por mí a lo cual solo asiento y ese momento es aprovechado por Syaoran quien al ver salir a Takashi entra en mi oficina.

-Sakura- lo escucho decir mi nombre y me quedo inmóvil, de inmediato le doy la espalda temiendo que pueda darse cuenta de aquellos golpes.

-No es bueno que estés aquí- le digo aún sin mirarlo.

-Se que ha regresado, pero encontraremos la manera de seguir viéndonos- dice acercándose a mí y trato de poner la mayor distancia posible, claro sin ningún éxito pues él toma mi mano para que lo mire con la mayor delicadeza pero aquel simple Rose me hace soltar un grito de dolor, su semblante se pone serio de inmediato, me mira y enseguida descubre mi brazo notando aquel moretón, regresa su mirada a mi rostro y tomándome por el mentón y después tocando mi labio.

Su rostro se transforma, se llena de irá y entonces descubre mi cuello topándose está vez con los moretones que lo adornan.

-¿Este maldito se atrevió a tocarte? - me dice apretando los puños y conteniendo la respiración, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y aparto la mirada de la suya pues me siento sucia y solo un tenido gemido sale de mis labios.

-Este infeliz me las va a pagar- dice mientras estrella su puño contra la pared - ¿cómo pudo hacerte esto?- regresa la mira hacia mí y lo ubico que deseo es salir corriendo. -Este mal nacido es hombre muerto- lo escucho decir mientras su rostro se desencaja y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, pero alcanzo a tomarlo de las manos y el me mira.

-Por favor no- le suplico y su rostro se contrae.

-¿Como puedes pedirme piedad para el cuándo te ha hecho esto?- toma mi rostro de nuevo y sus ojos están llenos de furia.

-No pido piedad para él, sino para mí- le digo y me mira sorprendido no entendiendo que estoy diciendo.

-Acaso no te das cuenta, si lo mato el infeliz no volverá hacerte daño- lo suelto y le doy la espalda recargando me en el escritorio con mis manos, lo siento tocarme los brazos y evito soltar un gemido de dolor, pero también se percata de aquello, sin pensarlo toma un adorno de mi escritorio y lo estrella contra la pared.

-Deberías dejarlo y dejarme matarlo- suelta

-Tú no eres un asesino- le digo sin mirarlo todavía.

-Entonces, déjalo- me pide tomándome delicadamente de la cintura y girándome para que lo mire.

-No puedo- le digo y lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos.

-¿Lo amas? - pregunta temeroso pero de inmediato lo niego- Entonces ¿porque no puedes dejarlo? -

-No... No puedo decirte- miro la decepción en sus ojos y de inmediato me suelta.

-Entonces qué más da si lo mato, así estará todo resuelto- y comienza a caminar de nuevo, pero lo retengo abrazándome a su cintura.

-No es que no quiera decirte... Solo dame tiempo- pido, pero el me mira duramente

-¿Tiempo para que la próxima vez te mate?- sus palabras me llegan y sé que tiene razón que debo poner fin a esto pero no podía, no ahora.

-Escúchame... Solo dame tiempo-

-¿Y mientras tanto que Sakura, tendré que seguir viendo y aguantando como te lástima? ¿Cómo te toca? -

Cierro los ojos cuando aquellas imágenes inundan mi mente y lo suelto, él toma el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Syaoran- le digo temiendo que pueda cumplir su amenaza.

-Tranquila, no haré nada, pero si vuelve a ponerte un dedo en cima es hombre muerto- me quedo helada con sus palabras, me dolía hasta el alma todo esto, quería salir tras del pedirle que nos fuéramos y nunca más regresarnos, que me protegiera y me amara pero simplemente mis piernas no se movieron solo me quedé ahí viendo por dónde había desaparecido Syaoran….

Había pasado una semana desde aquello, no había ido a la oficina más que para la sesión de fotos pues me había reportado enferma y es que en verdad lo estaba, estaba enferma del alma, por suerte Takashi parecía agradecido por eso, no había vuelto a ver ni oír nada de Syaoran suponía que se había cansado de esto y creía que era lo mejor, él se merecía algo más algo que tal vez nunca podría darle.

-Necesito que te arregles, está noche iremos a la casa de los Li, así que por favor trata de ponerte presentable, aunque no se si puedas. ¿Te has visto últimamente en el espejo? Eres tan fea que no sé porque me case contigo-

No digo nada pues está vez sus palabras no duelen, me duele más saber que lo veré a él y aunque no quiero subo a cambiarme y en una hora nos encontramos en la casa Li.

Leran y Hien como siempre me saludan alegremente a lo cual correspondo, al entrar me he dado cuenta que es una reunión con algunos socios por lo cual tendría que soportar la charla con algunas mujeres nada agradables lo que si agradecía es que fuera pequeña y no hubiera demasiada gente que casi no se pudiera caminar.

Miro a Meiling a lo lejos que me hace señas, aunque no puedo ver con quién está acompañada así que me disculpo para poder ir con ella a lo que Takashi no le da importancia y continúa hablando con aquellos hombres.

-Hola Mei- la saludo y también a su acompañante Yukito, según recuerdo.

-Te ves muy hermosa Sakura- me dice

-Lo mismo digo Meiling- sonrió y comenzamos hablar de algunos temas que nos hacen reír y me ayudan a olvidarme un poco de todo, aunque de vez en cuando trataba de encontrar a cierto Lo pero tal parecía que no había venido, lo cual creía lo mejor, aunque en realidad deseaba verlo, aunque fuera de lejos.

-No creerán lo que acabo de ver- llega casi corriendo Faime hacia donde estamos nosotras.

-¿Qué?- cuestiona Meiling mirando hacia todos lados a ver si da con lo que Faime quiere decir.

-Eso- y señala hacia cierto punto y siento una punzada en el pecho al ver de lo que se trata y es que ahí estaba Syaoran platicando y sonriendo animadamente con una joven de su edad muy bella, mi estómago se contrae, y siento rabia al ver como aquella mujer le sonríe coquetamente toca su mano y él no la aparta.

-¿Acaso es Mildred?- cuestiona Mei.

-Así es- afirma Faime ambas viendo la escena alegremente, siento mis ojos arder y aparto la mirada de inmediato.

-Si me disculpan- digo, pero no me prestan atención ambas siguen añorando que su hermano se case quizás con ella Mildred o alguien más pero que se case al fin.

Llegó al tocador, limpiando me aquellas lágrimas y me miro en el espejo, yo era tan simple comparada aquella mujer, con su cabellera larga y rubia, su cuerpo voluptuoso y su rostro tallado por los ángeles, sin duda aquella mujer no tenía sin igual, yo era poca cosa comparada a ella. Por eso él le sonreía así, y se dejaba tocar por ella, tenía celos no podía negarlo y aunque hubiera querido ir y quitarla de encima simplemente no podía.

Entendía que él se merecía ser feliz pero el verlo con alguien tan pronto me dolía hasta el alma. ¿Acaso el no dijo que me quería? ¿Entonces porque estaba con ella? Pero quién era yo para juzgar cuando yo misma estaba casada, miro con odio aquel anillo que adorna mi mano, pero sin embargo tenía que seguir, y aunque me doliera verlo con alguien más sabía que así debía ser, aunque doliera y sintiera que me estaba muriendo así tenía que ser. Me miro al espejo y retoco aquel maquilla dispuesta a salir y regresar, pero en cuando doy el primer paso alguien toma mi mano y comienza a jalarme, al principio no puedo ver de quién se trata hasta que siento su aroma. ¿Acaso pretendía restregarle lo que había visto hace unos minutos? o quería reírse de mí de lo tonta e ilusa que era?

Llegamos hasta aquel pasillo donde nos besamos la otra vez cuando detiene su andar, me zafo de su agarre molesta, ¿Acaso no tenía pareja? ¿Entonces para que me traía aquí?

De pronto siento sus labios estamparse contra los míos y aunque fue sorpresa no puedo evitar sucumbir y perderme en aquel baile unos minutos hasta que recuerdo aquella escena y me separó de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta desconcertado.

-¿Y lo preguntas?- le digo completamente enojada.

-Pues sí, no entiendo que sucede, te he estado esperando un buen tiempo fuera del baño para poder verte, hablarte y besarte-

-Acaso crees que soy tonta- el me mira sin entender- Te vi a ti y a esa tal Mildred- grito llena de rabia y de celos.

El niega y sonríe a la vez lo cual solo me hace enfurecer aún más y trata de abrazarme, pero no lo permito.

-Se lo que viste, pero te aseguro que nada es lo que parece-

-¿ha no? Por eso te dejabas tocar la mano y le sonreía a de aquella manera- digo tratando de irme de ahí pues solo estaba haciendo el ridículo. Pero él me toma de la cintura y me acerca hasta el impidiendo mi huida.

-Se que lo que viste no te ha gustado pero te aseguro que no pasó nada, no me mueve ni un pelo, si estaba con ella fue por pura cortesía y porque Faime la mando, pero toda la noche te he buscado a ti- acomoda un mechón de cabellos tras mi oreja y me estremezco a lo cual el sonríe- eres la única capaz de hacerme sentir todo esto Sakura, la única capaz de hacerme sonreír de verdad, la única que quiero que me toque- sus labios rosa los míos en un breve beso y suspiro - en cuanto te vi la dejé pues ni ella ni nadie me importa, solo tú, solo contigo quiero estar, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- y me besa, quizás sea una tonta pero le creo, sus ojos me dicen la verdad y sé que soy egoísta pero por primera vez quería serlo porque él era mío y yo siempre sería de él.

-No pensé que fueras tan celosa- me dice en cuanto recarga su frente contra la mía, yo solo hago una mueca y después niego, sé que no es justo más cuando yo estoy casada- el posa un dedo sobre mis labios para que deje de hablar pero no lo hago- quizás debería dejarte, para que encuentres a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz - el niega de inmediato e iba a decir algo pero no lo dejo hablar - pero al verte con alguien más he comprendido que no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejarte ir porque me he enamorado de ti- lo miró fijamente y aja ojos tienen un brillo especial en cuanto digo aquello y una sonrisa ilumina sus labios- así que le pediré el divorcio a Takashi- suelto esperando su reacción

El me mira fijamente, me abraza y me besa como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Cuando?- pregunta y se a lo que se refiere.

-Hoy mismo- le digo.

-¿Pero aquello que no quisiste contarme?- te lo diré porque después de esto te necesitaré más que nunca-

El asiente y me besa el rostro -no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo Sakura, te amo como no tienes idea- me besa y no puedo describir la felicidad que siento en esos momentos, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y no solo poder ser feliz con Shaoran sino también no perderlo a él...

**Notas de la autora. **

**Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien, yo sé que todo esto de la pandemia es muy difícil más por la situación económica, pero hay que mantenernos positivos y confiar en Dios. Espero que esté capítulo sea de su agrado a mí me ha gustado bastante, ya algunas cosas comenzarán a salir a la luz, aunque aún no es el final ya está cerca pues decidí no hacer muy larga la historia, sin más espero la disfruten y ya saben quiero saber su opinión sobre ella, ya saben que sus comentarios motivan a la autora actualizar pronto. Sin más me despido de ustedes. **

**Cuídense mucho. **

**Gaby Li. **


	9. Capitulo 9

Enamorarte de nuevo

Capítulo 9

Miro una vez más la copa vacía que tengo en mis manos, está noche había decidido tomar un poco más, pero sin emborracharme, necesitaba sacar el valor para decirle a Takashi que todo terminaría. Siento que alguien me mira y me encuentro con la mirada de Syaoran sobre mí, su ceño luce fruncido quizás por el hecho de que esté tomando, pero es algo que tenía que hacer, aunque no le gustará y él también lo sabía, Meiling le dice algo y enseguida regresa la vista hasta ellas lo cual agradezco.

-Es acaso que deseas dejarme en ridículo?-escucho su voz muy cerca de mí y no puedo evitar estremecerme de miedo, está vez antes de que Takashi me buscará había decidido separarme antes de Syaoran no sin antes reiterarle lo que le había dicho, y en cuanto llegue algunas mujeres esposas de los socios de Takashi me habían arrastrado con ellas para hablar de no sé qué tanto, y fue a ahí que comencé a tomar, aprovechando que cada cinco segundos nos ofrecían alguna bebida, no supe en qué momento me quedé sola hasta que su voz me trajo a la realidad.

-Yo...- dije sin saber que decir y apartó aquella copa.

-Me han dicho que no te sientes bien, y creo que tienen razón pareces ausente- dijo posando una mano sobre mi frente y por más que quise apartarme no lo hice necesitaba guardar las apariencias, aunque fuera unos minutos más.

-No- dije simplemente. Él puso su mano está vez sobre mi mejilla y acaricio tiernamente, poco a poco se acercó hasta mí y me besó como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, de una manera tan dulce y tierna que por unos segundos me perdí en aquel rosé, quizás había tomado de más.

Un carraspeo y unos suspiros nos trajeron a la realidad inmediatamente me quedo estática pues me encuentro con aquellos ojos color ámbar que me miran fijamente, con enojo y furia, pero no dice nada, el brazo de Takashi me atrae hasta el de la cintura y no puedo evitar sentirme más incómoda.

-Y nosotras que veníamos a buscarte pensando que te estabas aburriendo- dice Meiling sonriendo.

-Pero ya vimos que no estás para nada aburrida- habla está vez Faime y hace una mueca que no se describir.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de mi bella esposa- y siento el beso de Takashi sobre mi mejilla, ocasionando otro suspiro por parte de Faime y Meiling, yo esquivo la mirada de Syaoran.

-Si ese es el caso no interrumpimos más- dice esta vez Syaoran ocasionando que está ves lo mire y aunque hay furia aún en sus ojos sé que también entiende todo y hay cierta esperanza pues sabe que yo terminaré con todo esto pronto, y solo asiento y eso parece bastar para que su mirada se suavice del todo y desaparezca seguido de sus hermanas.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- me pregunta de nuevo Takashi a lo cual asiento.

-Yo solo...- digo y el me mira interrogante así que tomo un respiro esperando que el buen humor que parece tener hoy me ayude para que todo salga bien. -Yo solo necesito hablar contigo- el me mira fijamente, toma de su copa y asiente.

-Entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos, yo también tengo algo que decirte- y aquello me desconcierta ¿Acaso será que el me pida el divorcio? Eso sería demasiado, pero si así fuera... Y siento que algo me llena el pecho, no es doloroso sino todo lo contrario.

Nos despedimos de los Li, y antes de marcharme me encuentro con los ojos de Syaoran y por primera vez me animo a sonreír lo cual parece sorprenderle, pero me sonríe y eso es todo lo que necesito.

El transcurso a casa es en completo silencio y quizás hubiera sido lo mejor decirlo en esta aparente paz pero niego mentalmente, como hace mucho tiempo no hacía me ayuda a bajar del carro, toma mi mano y la besa, sonríe ante el escalofrío que me envuelve y me lleva hasta la casa con una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no veía en él y me preguntó qué pasaría, cuando salimos de aquí era un Takashi diferente y ahora parecía ser el de hace años.

Me guía hasta la sala, me ayuda a quitarme el abrigo y no puedo evitar sentir un cierto nerviosismo, pero me digo que hay esperanza no por algo Takashi no era el de siempre, se sienta a un lado mío y toma mi mano con delicadeza deposita un beso sobre ella y la acaricia, me mira como hace tiempo no lo hacía y después de unos segundos suelta un suspiro.

-Sakura- dice apenas cuando su celular comienza a sonar y aunque al principio hace caso omiso después de unos segundos decide mirar para ver de quién se trata y al verlo su sembla te cambia, su ceño se frunce, luce pálido y nervioso, se levanta enseguida y se aparta para evitar que escuche, aunque me encuentro algo aturdida después de unos segundos me levanto para seguirlo deseando terminar con todo esto de inmediato pero ni siquiera doy unos pasos cuando él llega hasta mi completamente alterado y es miedo lo que veo en sus ojos.

-Tengo que irme- me dice tomándome por los hombros con delicadeza

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto y es que nunca había visto esa expresión en el antes, pero el niega y besa mi frente, se separa de mi y comienza a caminar rumbo a la puerta donde se encuentra una de las empleadas con su maleta.

-Takashi- le digo dándole alcance -Necesito hablar contigo- pero el niega.

-No tengo tiempo ahora, pero cuando regrese hablaremos, yo también tengo tanto que decir, algo que cambiará nuestras vidas- me besa en los labios un beso lleno de muchas cosas de su parte pero que no se descifrar.

-¿Cuando regresaras?- digo aún contra sus labios, el recarga su frente junto a la mía y suspira.

-No lo sé- besa mi frente de nuevo, toma su maleta y comienza a salir, me mira una vez más y sonríe, corro hasta la puerta y me percató que no se ha llevado algunos de su equipo de seguridad, les dice algo a los demás quienes solo asienten y me miran, sonríe de nuevo y se sube a su carro perdiéndose ahora sí de mi vista.

-Takashi- le gritó deseando que se detenga y me escuche, pero no lo hace.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?- me pregunta uno de los de seguridad, sin decir nada solo asiento y con ayuda de Naoko regreso a la casa.

No puedo evitar que miles de preguntas se acumulen en mi cabeza, desde la actitud de Takashi, lo que me había dicho. ¿Cómo tomaría Syaoran que no pudiera terminar con Takashi? Simplemente no entendía nada, a dónde había ido y porque no sabía cuándo regresaría y entonces siento un escalofrío recorrerme y no puedo evitar pensar en él, niego si algo hubiera pasado sé que me hubiera dicho, además hace unos días me habían reportado que se encontraba bien, solo eran cosas mías, quizás todo producto del alcohol, si eso debía ser y sin más subo a mi habitación, mañana hablaría con Syaoran y solo esperaba que entendiera...

Así como abro los ojos de inmediato se cierran, la luz que se cuela por mi ventana me dejó prácticamente ciega y comenzaba a sentir algunas pulsaciones en la cabeza, intento abrir de nuevo mis ojos acostumbrándome a la luz, comienzo a levantarme poco a poco y un mareo llega de repente por suerte logro sostenerme de algo y evitar el golpe, solo había tomado algunas copas, las suficientes para ponerme mal pues no acostumbraba a tomar, como puedo llegó al baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha esperando que así me calme un poco.

Por suerte era fin de semana y no iría a trabajar, pero aun así tenía que hablar con Syaoran, Naoko me ofrece una pastilla lo cual agradezco y aunque no calma del todo mis malestares ayuda.

Quisiera marcarle y pedirle que nos veamos sin embargo no se con cual escusa salir de aquí, Takashi había dejado a la mayoría de sus guardias, aunque aún desconocía que les había dicho, no tenía noticias desde que se fue y no es que fuera algo raro pero ayer había estado muy extraño.

Decido marcarle y solo comentarle que no había podido hablar con Takashi, lo escucho sonar, una, dos veces, tres, pero no hay señal, quizás no se haya quedado en su casa y aun desconociendo su paradero decido no marcar a su celular y esperar hasta mañana.

Decido mejor regresar a mi habitación y reposar pues aún el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí no con la misma intensidad, pero aún estaba, cuando doy unos pasos en las escaleras escucho el timbre sonar, me Pregunto de quién puede tratarse pues en realidad no solía visitarnos nadie más que los Li, aunque dudaba que después de la fiesta de ayer vinieran.

Cuál es mi sorpresa al ver a Naoko seguida de Syaoran, quien me mira intensamente cuando nos encontramos en el salón.

-Señora Sakura, el joven Li ha venido a verla- dice mirándome con aquella mirada cómplice y a la vez nerviosa como las veces que me ha visto con él.

Asiento y sonrió tímidamente y ella desaparece de inmediato.

En cuanto ella desaparece él se acerca hasta mí y me toma de los brazos sin hacerme daño inspeccionando me de arriba abajo como queriendo encontrar algo raro en mí, sabía que era lo que buscaba y en cuanto no ve nada me abraza y aunque lo dejo unos segundos enseguida me aparto pues, aunque Takashi no esté aquí sus perros falderos sí.

El parece entender y enseguida regresa a su pose seria, me doy cuenta que trae algo en las manos y en cuanto se percata de lo que miro me entrega aquella caja.

-un regalo- me dice y lo tomo enseguida, me quedo pensando que puede ser, con su mirada me pide que lo abra y así lo hago encontrándome con un teléfono, en color perla no muy grande y parecía ser moderno.

-¿Para mí?- pregunto tomando aquel aparato sin saber ni siquiera como encenderlo.

-Si, sé que no tienes uno- se rasta la nuca pues sé que está nervioso- y además deseo que estemos comunicados- sonrió y miro aquel aparato, tendría que leer el manual.

-Gracias- digo y miro a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie le doy un beso en la mejilla y me alejo de inmediato.

-¿Se lo has dicho?- y sé a qué se refiere- estaba preocupado temí que pudiera hacerte algo de nuevo, quería venir desde anoche pero no sabía en qué momento se lo dirías-

Tomo un suspiro antes de responder y aquella acción hace que se frunza su ceño quizás ya sabía la respuesta.

-En cuanto llegamos ayer de la fiesta se lo iba a decir, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Takashi prefirió responder creo era algo importante, lo espere y en cuanto se lo iba a decir de nuevo me dijo que se iría de viaje y que no sabía cuándo regresaría-

El rostro de Syaoran estaba completamente serio y no sabía describir lo que veía en él, sé que estaba molesto quizás no me creía lo que le había dicho pues parecía una excusa barata que decimos muchos para evitar ciertas acciones.

Después de unos segundos su rostro se relaja.

-Quizás haya sido lo mejor- suelta y está vez la confundida soy yo. ¿Es que acaso había cambiado de opinión al respecto de nosotros? El parece ver la duda y toma mi mano y comienza acariciar. -Ayer ambos habían tomado de más y quizás podría haber resultado una tragedia, quizás ahora que se fue podrías comenzar a liberarte de él, para cuándo regrese el ya no pueda evitarlo- entiendo perfectamente lo que me dice y quizás tenga razón, tengo algún dinero podría buscar un lugar donde vivir, comenzar desde cero, lo único que me preocupaba era él, pero también tenía trabajo podría costear su tratamiento y tendría el apoyo de Syaoran.

-Conoces algún lugar que pueda rentar- el sonríe y asiente... Quizás no sea la forma correcta de concluir algo y comenzar algo nuevo, quizás me estaba equivocando y podría sufrir aún más que con Takashi, o quizás la vida por primera vez me podría sorprender de una manera favorable, no lo sabía, pero quería correr el riesgo porque pasará lo que pasará ya no podría seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, la vieja Sakura había despertado deseando de nuevo vivir.

Después de que Syaoran se marchara con el propósito de buscar algún lugar me encierro en mi habitación leyendo aquel manual para saber cómo funciona, no es que nunca antes haya tenido un celular pero si uno tan moderno, me doy cuenta que cuenta con varias aplicaciones de redes sociales, una de ellas con un teléfono y en color verde, al abrirla me doy cuenta que cuento con un contacto en aquella aplicación el cual tiene el nombre de Syoran, sonrió y reviso su foto de perfil, luce muy serio y tan formal como cuando va a la oficina, sonrió, quisiera poner una foto mía pero no tenía fotos, aunque también la idea de que alguien más viera mi foto no era bueno para mí por Takashi aunque está red no permitía el acceso de nadie si no tenían el número y yo no sé lo pasaba dar a nadie y sé que Syaoran menos, así que corro hasta el espero mirando mi aspecto, tan sencillo como decía Takashi pero que a mí me gustaba y sin pensarlo tomo la foto, la cual muestra a una Sakura sonriente y llena de esperanza, la coloco de foto de perfil y enseguida le mandó un mensaje a Syaoran.

"Gracias por todo, te quiero" marca una palomita y después otra, pero no marcan el color azul cuando el mensaje se ha leído, así que sin más continuo mi inspección en las demás aplicaciones.

Me encuentro con otra en color azul y al abrirla me pide que haga una cuenta, lo dudo pues por lo que veo está es un poco más pública así que dudo unos momentos hasta que me decido hacerla alterando mis datos y sin poner foto de perfil solo una imagen de una flor de cerezo.

De repente una duda asalta mi mente. ¿Por aquí podría saber algo de Tomoyo, Eriol y mi hermano? Escribo el nombre de Tomoyo y sin pensarlo ahí aparece, entro en su perfil y me encuentro con miles de fotos y videos de ella, de Eriol y de su hija... La sorpresa llega a mí, no sabía que tenían una hija, era el mismo retrato de Tomoyo, al parecer tenía dos años, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza, mis ojos se empañan tantas cosas habían pasado y yo me las había perdido- ¿Me preguntaba si Takashi sabría? Claro que sí me digo, lo que si me hacía sentir mal es que quizás mis amigos me habían olvidado porque por muy listo que Takashi fuera no podría fingir mi voz para hablar con ellos en tal caso que quisieran, suspiro por lo menos mis amigos eran felices.

El perfil que más me duele revisar es el de mi hermano, puedo darme cuenta que se ha reunido tanto con Tomoyo y Eriol, también con Yue y también aparece con una hermosa mujer pelirroja en varias fotos pues según esto es su prometida, papá también sale en algunas fotos y siento la melancolía, todos habían continuado con su vida, no podía juzgarlos yo había hecho lo mismo, elegí a la persona incorrecta en lugar de mi familia y aunque dolía demasiado era algo que no podía cambiar.

Algo llama mi atención y es que hace unas semanas mi hermano había venido a Hong Kong, pero no solo el sino tambien Tomoyo y Eriol había sido la semana en que Takashi me pego por arruinar aquel negocio- ¿Quizás habían tratado de verme? Me preguntó y es que esa vez había inventado que salimos de viaje a excepción de los demás miembros de la familia Li pero era imposible que se conocieran, decido cerrar de inmediato aquello pues no deseo seguir torturando me, yo había decidido que así fuera y por eso dolía aún más.

"Gracias a ti preciosa por deleitarme con tan hermosa foto" dice el mensaje que me envía Syaoran y no puedo evitar sonreír, Syaoran se había convertido en mi luz durante esta oscuridad, me estaba dando las fuerzas para seguir y salir de todo esto….

Todo parecía nuevo para mí, la partida de Takashi había marcado el inicio de una nueva vida, habían pasado algunas semanas desde su partida, sabía muy poco y eso porque algunas veces al llegar a casa lo encontraba hablando con una de las empleadas más no pedía hablar conmigo y de cierto modo era algo que agradecía, sabía que estaba bien y con eso me bastaba, a pesar de todo lo sucedido nunca le desearía ningún mal.

Casa día aprendía algo nuevo de la tecnología gracias a Syaoran quien me enseñaba algo nuevo diario, también habían cambiado los perros de Takashi ya no me vigilaban como antes, aún me cuidaban, pero ya no era como antes, algo sin duda había cambiado.

-Sakura- escucho que alguien me llama trayendo me así a la realidad.

-Syaoran- le digo y corro abrazarlo, el me recibe de la misma forma y sonríe.

-Estaba dispuesto a exigirte que me dijeras en quien pensabas, pero después de este recibimiento no lo haré, aunque le falta algo- rosa mi mejilla con su mano y cierro por un momento los ojos mientras sus labios se unen a los míos en un suave y delicado beso.

Me recarga en mi escritorio sin separarnos aun, me pierdo en su mirada y en el Rose de sus manos sobre mi piel, suspiro y está vez soy yo la que lo besa.

-¿Que harás mañana?- me dice, aún sin soltarme.

-Quería ir a ver los departamentos que me dijiste pero me han cancelado la cita- desde aquel día donde decidí dejar a Takashi me había dedicado a buscar un apartamento pero por alguna razón después de enterarse de quién era la compradora terminaba siendo un fracaso, Syaoran se había ofrecido a ser el intermediario pero era algo a lo que me negaba necesitaba conseguirlo por mí misma no por alguien más ese había sido el primer paso que me había decidido dar aunque hasta ahorita no había resultado.-De todos modos no estaba tan encantada con ellos, prefiero algo más acogedor- él sonríe y sé que entiende perfectamente.

-¿Entonces estarás libre mañana?- me limito asentir mientras veo como su sonrisa se hace aún más grande.

-¿Algún plan?- y no puedo evitar sonreír pues conocía perfectamente a Syaoran y sabía que algo estaba tramando.

-Quiero invitarte a mi apartamento- eso no lo esperaba, desde que comenzamos con esto no habíamos ido a su apartamento siempre nos veíamos en la oficina y otras veces íbamos al templo, pero después de lo de la playa no había pasado nada igual y no podía evitar sentir nervios al recordar lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, no sabía si podría siquiera intentarlo, pero lo que quería, deseaba intentar.

-Nada formal espero- y con ello daba mi confirmación a su invitación, sonrió al ver aquel brillo en sus ojos y vuelvo a besarlo...

Había decidido ir en uno de los carros hasta casa de Syaoran pues vivía cerca del centro, además que no me sentía del todo cómoda pues había optado por un lindo vestido en color verde, que llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, era de tirantes, pero traía un pequeño escote, el pelo lo había dejado suelto y un poco de maquillaje, algo simple pero que después de tantos años ya no hacía.

No puedo evitar disfrutar estos momentos que creí nunca volver a vivir así que miro alrededor mientras conduzco por las calles que me decía el celular pues Syaoran me había mandado su ubicación después de negarme a que viniera por mí.

El semáforo marca rojo así que me detengo y algo capta mi atención, es un letrero de una casa en renta, busca la dirección en el celular y me percató que no está lejos de ahí, quizás podría desviarme un poco, miro la hora y me percató que aún tengo tiempo así que sin más decido ir. En cuanto llego aquel lugar me encuentro con una linda y acogedora casa en color amarillo, justamente lo que buscaba, enseguida me animo a llamar a la puerta pues aquella casa me recuerda a mi casa en Tomoeda. Llamo una vez, dos veces y no hay necesidad de tocar una tercera vez cuando el rostro de una viejita aparece frente a mí.

-¿Que desea?- me pregunta amablemente.

-Vengo por el anuncio- digo temiendo que quizás no sea real, ella sonríe y se aparta para dejarme entrar, dudo, pero al final me animo entrar encontrándome con un hermoso corredor, la casa es de dos pisos con unas hermosas escaleras de madera, me guía hasta su sala y en verdad que está casa me recuerda a la mía.

-Siéntate- me dice y enseguida lo hago.

-Mi nombre es Kasumi Itana y soy la propietaria-

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- digo ofreciéndole mi apellido de soltera.

-Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto- dice estrechando mi mano y sonriendo amablemente- entonces ha venido porque está interesada en mi casa.

Asiento- tiene una casa tan hermosa que no me imagino viviendo en otro lugar- y no puedo evitar sentir añoranza por mi vida anterior.

-Me alegro que está casa cause eso en usted, verá yo vendo mi casa no porque quiera hacerlo pues aquí he vivido demasiadas cosas tan hermosas que venderla no era mi opción pero dentro de poco me iré con mi hija y ya no regresaré, es por eso mi decisión de venderla pero no puedo hacerlo a cualquier persona, varios han venido y en ninguno he visto lo que he visto hoy en usted, es lo mismo que veo en mi cuando estoy aquí-

No puedo evitar sorprenderme por lo dicho y es que siempre había sido tan expresiva pero después de todo lo vivido creo que había logrado ocultar mis sentimientos, pero ella se había dado cuenta de lo que está casa me hacía recordar, tanta felicidad y deseos de seguir viviendo.

-Me recuerda a mi familia- digo mirando de nuevo aquel pasillo y esas escaleras de las cuales yo solía bajar para encontrarme con mi papá y mi hermano.

-Es por eso que la casa es suya- no puedo evitar mirarla tratando de ver la mentira en ella lo cual no pasa.

-¿En verdad?- no puedo evitar cuestionar pues me parece algo increíble.

-Así es, no podría dejarle mi casa a nadie que no la ame como yo-

No sé qué impulso loco me lleva abrazarla pero lo hago.

-Lo siento- digo algo avergonzada al separarme de ella, pero solo me sonríe.

-Le parece que nos veamos mañana para arreglar todo, pues ya estoy retrasada con mi viaje y ya que mi casa está en buenas manos necesito irme con mi hija.

Asiento y le agradezco de nuevo, le entrego una tarjeta con mi número y me despido de ella no sin antes volverle agradecer, antes de subirme al carro sonrió al ver de nuevo aquella casa que pronto será mía que marca un logro y el deseo de atesorar miles de hermosos recuerdos...

En cuanto llego al departamento de Syaoran este me deja entrar, tiene el ceño fruncido y se debe a mi tardanza a pesar de que aún tenía tiempo me entretuve un poco más que perdí la noción de tiempo.

Dándome un corto beso sobre mis labios y enseguida lo veo alejarse hasta la cocina, suspiro, dejo mis cosas en su sala y voy hasta el, al principio dudo pero después me acercó y lo abrazo por detrás recargando mi cabeza sobre su espalda pues es más alto que yo aunque aun así me lleno de su aroma, lo siento tensarse al principio pero después de unos segundos se relaja.

-¿Estas enojado?- pregunto y no hay respuesta hasta después de unos minutos se gira y ambos quedamos de frente, su ceño se frunce pero enseguida se relaja.

-Estaba preocupado, pasaba de la hora y además no contestabas el celular-

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable y es que no había escuchado el celular sonar y como dice perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Lo siento- le digo- Es solo que me entretuve y no me percate de la hora ni del celular.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? - cuestiona mientras su ceño se frunce de nuevo.

Llevo mi mano hasta aquel lugar y lo acaricio deseando que desaparezcan esas arrugas que se han formado.

-Todo lo contrario- y sonrió, su mirada se vuelve interrogante y no puedo evitar sonreír- he conseguido una casa para vivir- y aquellas palabras bastan para que todo el enfado se vaya, me sonría, me abrace y me bese como me gusta.

Sabía que aquello le había emocionada pues sabía lo importante que era para mí, y aunque también me había ofrecido vivir con él sabía que yo necesitaba eso, empezar de cero en todo...

Estaba tan emocionada con lo que había sucedido que no había reparado en el departamento de Syaoran así que me decidí hacerlo mientras fui prácticamente corrida del comedor pues aún tenía cosas que hacer, me sentí algo mal pues no había podido terminar la sorpresa que tenía para mí por haberse preocupado así que sin más le di espacio no sin antes prometerle no entrar en su habitación, así que me encontraba en la sala, admirando que era mucho más grande que la de mi nueva casa y con un toque de seriedad tan característico, pero también podía apreciar que reflejaba su personalidad, su amor por su familia con aquellas fotos, el color verde que tanto le gustaba sobre las paredes, los muebles tan sofisticados como el, sin dudar este lugar era su reflejo.

-La cena está lista- me dice mientras yo me levanto del sofá y llego hasta el quien me besa enseguida - te ves hermosa- sonrió y siento un sonrojo cubrir mis mejillas, lo miro percatándome que se ha cambiado de ropa a algo más formal sin saco y corbata pero aún sin eso luce tan perfecto, me ofrece la mano y me pide que cierre los ojos así que lo hago, me guía hasta su comedor y lo siento posarse detrás de mí.

-Puedes abrirlos- y me encuentro con aquella mesa que había visto hace unos minutos pero que ahora tenía un fino mantel en color vino, al centro un par de velas que hacía más romántico el momento al estar la luz apagada, una hermosa rosa sobre mi plato, un cubo con alguna bebida enfriando, las copas esperando para brindar y algunos pétalos esparcidos sobre la mesa y al mirar más abajo también sobre el suelo, una hermosa melodía comienza a sonar y siento los brazos de Syaoran rodearme de la cintura.

-¿Te gusta?- y asiento aguantando las ganas de llorar, nadie había tenido este gesto conmigo y el hecho de que no podemos salir en público el que haya hecho esto lo hacía mucho más especial.

-Gracias le digo- girándome hacia él y besándolo.

Él sonríe y me toma de la mano para llegar a la mesa, me ayuda a sentarme y de un pequeño carrito que usan los meseros trae la cena, me sirve un poco y he de admitir que huele delicioso, me sirve un poco de champagne, se sienta sosteniendo su copa mientras me mira fijamente.

-Quiero brindar estar noche por ti Sakura, por el haber llegado a mi vida y llenarla de toda tu, que a pesar de las adversidades sigues sorprendiéndome, maravillándome, estoy tan orgulloso de ti y tan enamorado que solo deseo que sea el inicio de una vida juntos. Te amo Sakura Kinomoto. - sus palabras me llegan de una manera tan profunda que tengo que pestañear para evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos.

-Yo brindo por ti Syaoran Li- le digo en cuanto siento que mi voz no saldrá cortada por todos los sentimientos que siento en este momento. - brindo por ti porque has devuelto aquella chispa que creí perder, porque me has demostrado el verdadero amor, porque sin ti estaría pérdida pues me has dado la fuerza para salir adelante, para motivarme a creer en mí misma, simplemente brindo por ti porque te amo- esas últimas palabras brotan solas de mis labios y ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de eso, y es que sin planearlo me había enamorado de Shaoran Li, nuestras copas tintinean en cuanto las chocamos y perdidos aún en nuestras miradas Syaoran llega hasta mi para besarme...

La melodía que suena me guía a bailar con Syaoran, es lenta por lo cual paso mis manos por su cuello mientras el me atrae de la cintura, nadie dice nada y no es necesario me recargo en su pecho llenándome de él y no puedo evitar suspirar, me siento protegida y amada estando a su lado que me parece un sueño, levanto la mirada para mirarlo, para comprobar que esto es real y me encuentro con el ámbar de su mirada que está más oscuro puedo distinguirlo aún a pesar de la poca luz, su cabello rebelde, su rostro marcado por sus finas facciones y su sonrisa que me envuelve y me lleva a besarlo, a embriagarnos el uno del otro, me pierdo en aquel beso que cada vez se hace más intenso, me atrae más hacia él y yo me dejó llevar jugando con su cabellera que tanto me gusta tocar, en cuanto el aire es escaso nos separamos y nos encontramos de nuevo ámbar con Esmeralda y asiento.

Me toma con delicadeza entre sus brazos y me lleva hasta su recámara pero antes de entrar me baja y abre la puerta, y si creí que lo del comedor era hermoso esto era mil veces mejor pues varias velas alumbraban aquel lugar, un camino de pétalos me guía hasta la cama donde descansa un corazón en la fina tela de seda roja y más pétalos rodean el lugar, me siento aturdida pero de felicidad y está vez soy yo quien comienza aquel beso, él me toma de nuevo entre sus brazos y yo le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos con delicadeza me deja sobre la cama y se que aquel corazón se ha deshecho pero en mi mente siempre estará intacto y hermoso como todo lo que ha hecho por mí, con delicadeza se posa sobre mí y continua aquel beso, que poco a poco va terminando para comenzar uno más en mi cuello, sus manos acarician mi rostro y mis brazos, poco a poco siento una de sus manos acariciar mis piernas y siento miedo que aquello me lleve a recordar lo que no deseo y el parece pensar lo mismo pero nada de eso pasa, por el contrario su tacto es cálido, me estremece, me llena de vida, sus besos llegan hasta mis pechos los cuales ha dejado libres del vestido y aunque lo siento dudar soy yo quien guía su mano hasta aquel lugar, y lo siento ocasionando que me levanté un poco para que su boca los devore, es una sensación tan extraña pues siento fuego dentro de mí, recorrerme entera, mis manos cobran vida y desabrochó su playera, acariciando su abdomen y admirándolo, no sé qué impulso me lleva a besarlo y lo escucho gemir, su tacto se despierta y comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo pero los recuerdos ni el miedo nunca llegan, es como si Syaoran fuera mi bálsamo, enredo mis manos en su cabello mientras me pierdo en aquel beso, una de mis manos recorre su espalda e inconscientemente con mis piernas lo pego a mí, gimiendo ante aquella acción, lo necesito y el parece entender, me despoja de aquella prenda no sin antes proporcionar un camino de beso en mis piernas y llegar hasta mi centro donde siento electricidad recorrerme con aquel simple beso, lo miro despojarse de su última prenda y no puedo evitar jadear, y sonrojarme el sonríe y se acomoda en mi sin entrar, sus manos van a mi rostro el cual acaricia, me pierdo de nuevo en su mirada y sé que necesita escuchar mi respuesta.

-Hazme el amor Syaoran- y aquello basta para que entre en mí, no puedo evitar gemir de placer, el tenerlo dentro de mi despierta las sensaciones más maravillosas que nunca antes había sentido que cierro los ojos disfrutando de tan placentero placer, sus envestidas son lentas y delicadas pero yo quiero más que me pego aún más a él para sentirlo aún más dentro y el parece entender pues acelera el ritmo mientras siento sus labios en mi cuello, mis pechos y sus manos acarician mis piernas, todo mi cuerpo, mis manos juegan con su cabello , bajando hasta su espalda arañándolo y cuando siento que la culminación está cerca atraigo su boca hacia la mía

-Mírame- dice contra mis labios, mientras une nuestras manos y el amor llega a nosotros.

-Te amo- susurro con todas aquellas sensaciones recorriendo me el cuerpo.

-Te amo mi cerezo- y lo siento llenarme de él, de una nueva esperanza, de una nueva vida...

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola a tod s espero se encuentren muy bien, este capítulo ha sido algo intenso por decirlo de alguna forma y espero que también sea de su agrado, en verdad que me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto, ya saben que sus comentarios me ayudan y sobre todo me motivan a seguir escribiendo, sin más me despido de ustedes deseando que disfruten el capítulo. Cuídense mucho h nos leemos pronto. **

**Gaby Li. **


End file.
